Burned Wings
by Chocochino
Summary: Humanized, warning inside. Apa jadinya kalau seorang pembunuh bayaran menyukai anak seorang Interpol yang sedang mengejarnya? Sambil bekerja dengan menghabisi targetnya, dia juga harus memikirkan hatinya dan hukuman penjara di depan mata
1. The Hell Angel

Kata orang seharusnya gue nggak punya hati.

Hati untuk merasa bersalah.

Hati untuk memaafkan kesalahan orang.

Hati untuk mengaku kalo gue salah.

Hati untuk merasa iba.

Hati untuk tegaan sama orang lain.

Hati untuk membuat orang lain seneng.

Hati untuk mencintai seseorang.

Tapi dia ngubah semua kata orang itu.

Dia ngasih tau gue kalo gue juga punya hati.

Dia bikin gue sadar kalo gue bisa mencintai seseorang.

Sialnya seperti siapa gue sebenernya, cinta gue juga terlarang.

Gue harus milih keputusan yang terbaik buat gue dan dia.

Dan elo mau tau kenapa cinta gue terlarang?

Karena gue bisa mencintai dia dan membunuhnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>Burned Wings<strong>

_**Disclaimer: **__Nama-nama pemain Penguins of Madagascar yang saya pakai adalah punya Nickelodeon. Saya hanya meminjam nama itu saja. Ide cerita, sebagian sifat tokoh, dan lain-lain seperti kata-kata yang ada di atas, itu murni milik saya sendiri dan terinspirasi dari banyak buku-buku dan film._

_**Info: **__Rated 'T', Out Of Character, Romance-Suspense-Friendship (?), humanized chara, Alternate Universe kebangetan, gaje, perubahan nama, karakter ga cocok, too much dialogue, typos, Read and Review please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

**First fic** from **Angela Blue** for **PoMI**

Chapter **1**

* * *

><p>Gedung pencakar langit malam itu belum mematikan lampunya. Demi melaksanakan rapat yang harus dilakukan saat itu juga, PLN harus mengeluarkan energi listriknya untuk menambah polusi cahaya di perkotaan besar.<p>

Pembesar-pembesar Afie Group sedang melakukan rapat. Pemilik perusahaan multinasional itu, Maurice Syarafie, orang terkaya nomor 3 se-Indonesia itu, memimpin rapat. Dia terlihat bersemangat, sementara yang lain sedang menahan kantuk. Maklum, ini sudah larut. Seharusnya mereka sudah di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Afie Group, perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Maurice Syarafie sebagai pewaris sah, adalah perusahaan yang sudah terkenal sebagai tempat produksi berbagai jenis pembersih dari dulu. Yang paling terkenal dan paling laris tentu aja pembersih serbaguna Clear-O. Saking terkenalnya, anak TK aja ada yang tau berapa kekayaan Maurice dari Afie Group.

Tapi nggak banyak yang tahu kalau sebagian besar kekayaan Maurice adalah karena dia nggak membayar pajak. Serius. Nggak ada barang di rumahnya yang dibayar pajaknya, kecuali mungkin PPN yang memang sudah termasuk dalam pembelian. Nggak mungkin Maurice memaksa penjualnya untuk menghilangkan PPN itu, entar ketahuan lagi kalau dia nggak suka bayar pajak.

Kalau dia emang nggak pernah bayar pajak – selain PPN – kenapa pemerintah nggak pernah ngebahas hal ini dan nggak pernah terdengar gosipnya di media massa? Yah, kalian udah tau sendiri lah, semuanya disogok dan yang disogok mau-mau aja.

Gimana Indonesia mau maju kalau begini ceritanya?

Di tengah kantuk yang menerjang... akhirnya ada air comberan biar melek. Bukan air comberan tumpah beneran juga, ini cuma kiasan. Yah, yang terjadi sebenernya ada suara yang bikin semuanya seger seketika.

"DORR!"

Yup, suara tembakan _shot gun_. Siapa yang nggak kaget terus mau kabur kalo nggak denger itu? Kalo nggak orang tuli ya orang gila.

Yang mereka tahu setelah itu, bos bejat mereka terjatuh dari kursi. Di kepalanya ada luka bekas peluru. Fungsi otaknya rusak. Detak jantungnya berhenti seketika. Pegawai yang nggak sadar situasi membeku sambil nontonin mayat bosnya. Yang sadar situasi langsung menelepon polisi dan ambulans. Yang nggak ngerti apa-apa cuma bengong sampe kemasukan lalat. Kadang nanya ini sebenernya ada apaan.

"DORR!"

Sekali lagi _shot gun_ itu berbunyi. Nggak nyerempet ke orang lain. Kali ini menembak tepat di luka Pak Maurice yang sama, namun ada sesuatu dengan lembut jatuh dan tergeletak di atasnya.

Sebuah bulu angsa putih bersih yang terbakar sedikit.

* * *

><p>"Weh, liat nih, berita hari ini!"<p>

Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, dan seorang cowok udah membawa koran ke kelas 3IPA2. Bel udah bunyi dari tadi, tapi biasa seperti hari pertama lainnya, gurunya nggak ada.

"Ya elah, hari pertama aja udah bawa koran. Kebiasaan lo."

"Gapapa dong, kan menambah wawasan gitu loh."

"Ada yang seru?"

"Iye! Maurice Syarafie tewas weh!"

Semua pada menoleh ke arah Kowalski, cowok yang ngebawa-bawa koran itu.

Komentar anak-anak lansung bejibun. "Serius lo?"

"Masa sih?"

"Elo boong kan?"

"Maurice Syarafie itu siapa?" Oke, yang ini nggak udah dipeduliin.

"Nih, gue bacain headlinenya ya. Maurice Syarafie tewas tertembak di kantornya, Hell Angel menjadi tersangka pembunuhannya!"

"Heh? Hell Angel? Dia kan pembunuh bayaran itu kan?"

"Yang kalo ngebunuh ada bulu kebakar itu ya?"

"Buset, udah nelen korban lagi tuh orang."

"Iya ya, udah jadi buronan seluruh dunia, sekarang udah nambah dosa lagi."

"Liatin aja, kalo mati nanti pasti masuk neraka."

"Heh, jangan nyumpahin orang ah! Entar elu yang kena lagi."

"Iye, iye. Tapi kelakuannya kan udah parah banget."

Tanpa sadar seluruh kelas 3IPA2 yang baru bertemu pagi itu sudah mengerubungi meja Kowalski. Semua, kecuali 2 penghuni lainnya.

"WOY SEMUANYAA!"

Suara menggelegar kayak Tarzan teriak di hutan itu membuat semuanya menoleh ke sumber bunyi itu.

"Sekarang udah jam pelajaran belom sih?"

"UDAAHH!"

"Tapi gurunya belum dateng," celetuk salah satu cewek.

"Eh, tempat duduk yang kosong di mana sih?"

Di situlah mereka sadar ada anak baru di SMA Persada Bangsa. Hanya kursi di sebelah anak baru itu yang kosong. Yang lain udah dihuni sama hantu eh... manusia.

Dan parahnya, tuh anak baru kayaknya lagi enak-enak di tengah mimpi. Nggak seru amat baru pertama kali masuk udah harus duduk sebangku sama orang yang lagi tidur. Tapi anak baru yang ternyata cowok itu tidur sambil gelisah gitu, kayak orang mimpi buruk.

"AAAA!"

Semuanya langsung natap ke cowok yang baru bangun tidur terus teriak terus ngos-ngosan itu. Tentu aja pake tatapan ini-orang-kenapa-sih-aneh-banget-udah-tidur-pagi-pagi-begini-terus-pake-teriak-ga-jelas-gitu-nih-orang-udah-gila-kali-ya.

**A/N: **Maaf. Kepanjangan.

Kali ini saat cowok itu selesai mengerjap-ngerjap kayak orang bangun tidur (emang baru bangun tidur kan?) dia baru nyadar kalo ada cewek yang nggak dia kenal duduk di sebelahnya.

"Elo siapa? Ngapain di sini?"

Marlene langsung melongo. "Ya gue mau duduk lah! Belajar!"

"Ngapain elo duduk di sini maksud gue. Kan ada tempat lain."

"Eh? Tempat lain? Elo liat aje, kalo nggak di sini gue mau duduk di mana?"

Cowok itu baru nyadar kalo semua tempat udah penuh. Tadi pagi sih emang masih sepi.

"Elo kesiangan kan?"

Marlene bengong lagi. "Dari mana elo tau? Elo ada di deket rumah gue ya?"

"Ya enggaklah. Kalo elo sampe terpaksa duduk di sini, ya artinya elo kesiangan."

Marlene melengos. Cowok itu bicara lagi.

"Gue Skipper. Elo siapa?"

"Marlene. Eh? Skipper? Aneh amat. Nama lengkap elu emang siapa?"

"Liat aja sendiri."

_Buset,_ pikir Marlene. _Ada ya cowok seketus itu sama cewek. Datar amat ngomongnya._

"Oh iya, gue pinjem buku paket elo sementara ya."

"Ngapain? Bukannya buku BOS udah dibagiin pas bagi rapor?"

"Gue anak baru neng."

"Oh, iya."

Marlene melirik Skipper yang mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis kosong saat guru pelajaran pertama – yang sudah terlewat setengah – dan melihat nama lengkapnya.

Gabriel Nicholas. Nama yang bagus. Gabriel, malaikat pembawa kabar baik. Tapi kedatangannya di sekolah ini dibarengi dengan kematian Maurice Syarafie oleh Hell Angel. Emang itu kabar baik?

Dan agak aneh juga sih kenapa nama Gabriel Andante dipanggil Skipper.

"Skipper itu, bokap gue yang ngasih. Nggak tau juga kenapa gitu."

Marlene langsung menatap Skipper. "Elo bisa baca pikiran ya?"

"Tatapan elo dari tadi ke buku gue melulu. Elo pasti mikirnya kenapa nama gue begitu manggilnya Skipper kan?"

Marlene bengong untuk ketiga kalinya. _Ini anak kepinteran kali ya?_

Cewek itu menatap ke depan. Baru dia sadar, guru yang masuk adalah Pak Parno, guru kimia tergalak terketus dan ternyolot kalo ngasih soal. Nomor 1 aja bisa nyampe ujung papan tulis, jawabannya menuhin papan tulis. Terkenal satu sekolahan pula.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Maaf jika saya terlambat. Oh iya, saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama setahun ini. Saya harap kita bisa membuat kelas 3IPA2 menjadi kelas terbaik sepanjang tahun ini."

Komik memang selalu benar. Salah satu anak 3IPA2 langsung jatuh dari kursi mendengarnya. _What the hell? Udah sebelah gue seketus ini, sekarang wali kelas gue sekejam ini? Mimpi apa gue semalem!_

**A/N: **TBC. RnR now! Thanks!


	2. The Physics Master

Kata orang seharusnya gue nggak punya hati.

Hati untuk merasa bersalah.

Hati untuk memaafkan kesalahan orang.

Hati untuk mengaku kalo gue salah.

Hati untuk merasa iba.

Hati untuk tegaan sama orang lain.

Hati untuk membuat orang lain seneng.

Hati untuk mencintai seseorang.

Tapi dia ngubah semua kata orang itu.

Dia ngasih tau gue kalo gue juga punya hati.

Dia bikin gue sadar kalo gue bisa mencintai seseorang.

Sialnya seperti siapa gue sebenernya, cinta gue juga terlarang.

Gue harus milih keputusan yang terbaik buat gue dan dia.

Dan elo mau tau kenapa cinta gue terlarang?

Karena gue bisa mencintai dia dan membunuhnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Nama-nama pemain Penguins of Madagascar yang saya pakai adalah punya Nickelodeon. Saya hanya meminjam nama itu saja. Ide cerita, sebagian sifat tokoh, dan lain-lain seperti kata-kata yang ada di atas, itu murni milik saya sendiri dan terinspirasi dari banyak buku-buku dan film._

_**Info: **__Rated 'T', Out Of Character, Romance-Suspense-Friendship (?), humanized chara, Alternate Universe kebangetan, gaje, perubahan nama, karakter ga cocok, too much dialogue, typos, Read and Review please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

**First fic** from **Angela Blue** for **PoMI**

Chapter **2**

* * *

><p>Pemilihan umum untuk memilih gubernur baru Ottawa, Kanada, berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Semuanya terlihat normal. Mort Moriarty yang tegas itu berhasil mengalahkan oposisinya, David Candace dengan persentase yang cukup tipis. Moriarty dengan 50,89% dan Candace dengan 49,11% bukanlah jarak yang terlalu jauh dan masih dapat dibilang normal.<p>

Kini Mort – maksudnya, Gubernur Moriarty, sudah bekerja di kantor gubernur. Segalanya tampak baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya ada amplop kecil di atas mejanya. Di dekatnya ada sebuah kertas yang telah diketikkan sebuah surat pendek.

_Untuk Mort tersayang,_

_Ah, maksud saya, Gubernur Moriarty yang saya hormati,_

_Saya harap surat kecil sederhana ini tidak mengganggu Anda. Saya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan Anda dalam pemilihan umum kemarin._

_Namun Anda perlu mengingat juga bagaimana cara Anda memenangkan pemilu itu. Saya memiliki bukti yang masih tersimpan rapat di tempat yang saya rahasiakan. Saya dapat memperkarakan Anda di pengadilan dan membuat lawan Anda memenangkan pemilusaat ini juga._

_Saya sudah menyewa malaikat maut untuk Anda. Dialah yang menyampaikan surat peringatan ini kepada Anda. Sekarang semua tergantung pada Anda, mau mengakhiri hidup Anda sekarang atau menghabiskan waktu Anda dengan kekalahan pahit dan hukuman penjara seumur hidup Anda?_

_Selamat memutuskan,_

_Dari rakyat yang tidak menyukai Anda_

Di sebelah kanan surat, ada secarik kertas kecil yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan sang gubernur. Isinya pendek saja, namun berarti sangan dalam.

**_DEAD_**

Di atas amplop suratnya, ada benda kecil yang dapat membuat orang bersin-bersin, namun kali ini menjadi petunjuk penting.

Sebuah bulu angsa putih bersih yang hangus di ujungnya.

Dan di kursi gubernur, terbaring kaku sebuah mayat manusia. Kemejanya berlumuran darah di dekat jantung. Mukanya pucat pasi. Matanya terbelalak menyeramkan. Mulutnya menganga, seakan setlah membaca surat itu, dia terkena serangan jantung terlebih dahulu sebelum dilukai. Mayat itu sendiri baru ditemukan 20 menit kemudian setelah salah satu OB yang ingin mengantar kopi merasa pintu ruangan gubernur nggak dibuka juga. Padahal dia sampai berteriak memanggil sang pemimpin dan akhirnya mendobrak pintu dibantu teman-temannya.

Di bulu itu hanya ditemukan sidik jari sang mayat. Di jantungnya, bersarang sebuah peluru yang – menurut polisi – ditembakkan dari pistol yang menggunakan peredam suara. Di surat itu apalagi, semua sidik jari yang ditemukan hanya sidik jari pembuat kertas dan sang gubernur.

Yang berhasil ditemukan polisi hanya kenyataan bahwa Mort Moriarty sempat menyogok dan memaksa beberapa orang untuk memilih dia dan menyebarkannya ke orang lain. Beberapa, yang seharusnya memilih Candace.

Jadi sekarang gubernur Ottawa adalah wakil Moriarty, si cantik Alexa Smith. Wakil barunya tentunya Candace.

* * *

><p>"Kalian telah membuat saya kecewa."<p>

Suara Pak Parno yang perlahan itu mengguncang kelas 3IPA2. Ya iyalah, di setiap kelas yang diajar oleh guru buas itu, pasti hening kalau dia udah masuk, auranya juga nggak enak. Apalagi kalo kata-katanya udah kayak gini, pasti hasil ulangannya banyak yang diremedial. Dan Pak Parno itu terkenal dengan soal remedialnya yang diduga menggunakan soal olimpiade fisika nasional.

Intinya, soal remedial beberapa kali lipat lebih susah dari soal ulangan biasa. Ulangan biasa aja pada nggak lulus, apalagi remedial?

"Hampir seluruh murid di kelas ini tidak memenuhi NKM. Saya benar-benar kecewa dengan kalian."

**A/N:** NKM itu Nilai Kelulusan Minimal. Di PB, Persada Bangsa, NKMnya dari SD sampai SMA itu **70**.

Eh, tunggu deh. dia bilang hampir? Nggak semuanya? Kalau gitu masih ada yang nggak remed dong? Gile, hebat banget!

"Setelah pelajaran ini saya akan membagikan hasil ulangannya. Tapi sekarang, kalian semua harus di remedial kecuali..." Pak Parno memeriksa daftar nilai, "Gabriel Nicholas. Ya, Gabriel, bisa maju ke depan untuk mengambil hasil ulanganmu?"

Skipper dengan muka datar maju ke depan untuk mengambil hasil ulangannya, lalu tersenyum sedikit. Yang lain melongo. Marlene, sebagai teman sebangku, memiliki kesempatan untuk mencuri lihat nilai ulangan yang mencengangkan itu.

Di situ, dengan tinta merah, ada angka **100**.

Skipper hanya menjawab Marlene seakan dia bisa membaca pikiran cewek itu. "Kalo elo mau pelajarin soalnya, silahkan."

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Latian. Elo mau remed kan?"

"Halah, remednya juga di sini kok. Palingan gue tinggal nyari contekan yang bener aja."

Mendadak Marlene baru nyadar. "Skippa, elo kan pinter fisika?"

"Lumayan, terus?"

Marlene menatap Skipper dalam. "Bantuin gue. Kita kerja kelompok nyelesain soal-soalnya ya."

"Eh? Kerja kelompok atau nyontek?"

"Kerja kelompok!"

"Alesan."

Marlene terus mendesak Skipper. Kalo sebelah elo pinter begini, kenapa nggak dimanfaatin aja?

"_Please..."_

Skipper akhirnya toh nyerah juga. Tapi pas soalnya udah dibagiin. Marlene yang udah putus asa stress siap masuk rumah sakit jiwa akhirnya mendengar suara lirih Skipper.

"Itu gampang."

Marlene cuma natap Skipper. Dalam waktu singkat cowok kulkas itu udah menyodorkan memo kecil yang sudah berisi cara lengkap mengerjakan soal. Setiap satu soal selesai dia kerjakan, langsung disodorkan pada Marlene. Untungnya, mereka duduk di barisan yang aman untuk urusan 'kerja kelompok' ini.

Bener aja, kali ini Marlene menjadi peraih nilai tertinggi untuk remedial.

"Besok-besok gue nggak bakal mau ngelakuin ini lagi," kata Skipper kesal.

"Tapi Skippa, emangnya gue nggak butuh nilai bagus apa buat fisika?"

"Lagian kalo elo lemah di fisika, kenapa masuk IPA?"

"Karena gue pengen jadi dokter tau! Kalo bukan karena itu, gue udah di IPS kali! makanya, bantuin gue ya tiap kali ada ulangan..."

Skipper mendengus. "Iya."

Marlene tersenyum lebar. Skipper menambahkan, "Tapi tetep aja elo harus belajar!"

"Hah? Belajar gimana?"

"Gue yang ngelesin elo."

"Eh? Nggak mau ah!"

"Ya udah kalo nggak mau. Silahkan. Gue nggak bakalan ngasih bantuan lagi buat elo."

"Eehhh... jangan!"

Setelah itu mereka terdiam. Baru Marlene memecah keheningan itu.

"Elo tuh pinternya nyaingin Kowalski ya?"

"Eh? Mungkin. Tapi dia lebih suka kimia, gue fisika."

"Hah? Dari mana elo tau dia suka kimia? Ulangan aja kita belom."

Skipper seperti tersentak. Tapi kayaknya dia emang tukang boong sejati, dia udah mikirin kata-kata yang tepat buat ngeles.

"Eh? Emang gue ngomong apaan?"

"Kok elo malah balik nanya?"

"Gue juga nggak tau apa yang gue bilang. Udahlah, elo bersyukur aja elo bisa menjalani remedial kali ini dengan baik."

Setelah itu hening lagi sampai istirahat.

**A/N: **RnR now! TBC ya!


	3. The Cute Boy

Kata orang seharusnya gue nggak punya hati.

Hati untuk merasa bersalah.

Hati untuk memaafkan kesalahan orang.

Hati untuk mengaku kalo gue salah.

Hati untuk merasa iba.

Hati untuk tegaan sama orang lain.

Hati untuk membuat orang lain seneng.

Hati untuk mencintai seseorang.

Tapi dia ngubah semua kata orang itu.

Dia ngasih tau gue kalo gue juga punya hati.

Dia bikin gue sadar kalo gue bisa mencintai seseorang.

Sialnya seperti siapa gue sebenernya, cinta gue juga terlarang.

Gue harus milih keputusan yang terbaik buat gue dan dia.

Dan elo mau tau kenapa cinta gue terlarang?

Karena gue bisa mencintai dia dan membunuhnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

* * *

><p><span>Burned Wings<span>

_**Disclaimer: **__Nama-nama pemain Penguins of Madagascar yang saya pakai adalah punya Nickelodeon. Saya hanya meminjam nama itu saja. Ide cerita, sebagian sifat tokoh, dan lain-lain seperti kata-kata yang ada di atas, itu murni milik saya sendiri dan terinspirasi dari banyak buku-buku dan film._

_**Info: **__Rated 'T', Out Of Character, Romance-Suspense-Friendship (?), humanized chara, Alternate Universe kebangetan, gaje, perubahan nama, karakter ga cocok, too much dialogue, typos, Read and Review please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

**First fic** from **Angela Blue** for **PoMI**

Chapter **3**

* * *

><p>Siang yang terlalu cerah. Nggak ada awan, nggak ada angin, dan ini musim panas. Mentari seakan menunjukkan kekuatannya yang sekuat-kuatnya dan membuat siapapun yang menantang kodrat untuk menatapnya langsung mengurungkan niat. Bawaannya jadi pengen ke kamar, nyalain AC, tiduran sambil minum es. Atau enggak berjemur di pantai, mumpung lagi panas banget.<p>

Tapi hal itu nggak berlaku bagi para pekerja-pekerja rajin dari Negara Matahari Terbit. Warga yang sifatnya sudah _workaholic _itu tetap bekerja dengan rajin. Di Indonesia sih mungkin udah madol ke warkop kali. Begitu juga dengan Takahashi Matsumoto, pemilik _Matsu Motor Industries_. Tapi di balik perusahaan itu, sebenarnya ada transaksi gelap di sana.

Di balik mewahnya gedung dan mesin-mesinnya, ada sebuah pabrik narkotika yang termasuk terbesar kedua. Kan kalau yang terbesar ketiga ada di Indonesia, punya Matsumoto-san juga sih.

Yang ini, adanya di Afrika.

_Matsu Motor Industries_ bisa dibilang merupakan guyonan dari nama belakang Takahashi. Matsu-Moto-r. Cabang perusahaannya sudah banyak tersebar di seluruh dunia karena kualitasnya yang bagus. Dan yang pasti hal ini mendukung penyebaran narkotika di dunia.

Matsumoto-san sedang mengunjungi pabriknya di Afrika saat dia menyadari sesuatu terjatuh tepat di atas kepalanya.

Sebuah bulu putih yang terbakar sedikit di ujungnya.

Pengusaha bejat itu langsung melihat sekeliling seperti orang yang ketakutan, lalu berlari menuju kantornya yang didinginkan AC – yang jaraknya mungkin hanya 100 meter dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang.

Untuk kalian ketahui saja. Ada dua hal yang ditakuti pengusaha nakal seperti Matsumoto-san. Pertama, polisi. Kedua, pembunuh bayaran terkenal seperti Hell Angel. Si mesin penjagal satu ini memang sudah terkenal ke seluruh dunia, dikejar-kejar oleh semua benua kecuali Antartika. Ya iyalah, nggak ada manusia yang tinggal di benua penguin itu. Intinya kalo sampe dia tertangkap, kasusnya mungkin akan diadili di Mahkamah Internasional saking kebanyakan dosa.

Oke, kembali ke Afrika. Matsumoto-san sedang terengah-engah di kantornya saat dia merasa nggak ada lagi ancaman. Saking takutnya, tadi dia lari _sprint _ke kantornya sendiri kayak orang gila. Sekarang dia kembali terduduk di kursinya yang empuk dengan santai tanpa menyadari bahwa pengancamnya telah berada tepat di atas kepalanya dan memegang revolver tanpa peredam.

"DORR!"

Sekali lagi sebuah bulu putih yang terbakar di ujungnya itu terjatuh dengan lembut. Tepat saat orang-orang menemukan mayat Takahashi Matsumoto, bulu itu telah mendarat di pangkuan pemilik salah satu pabrik narkoba di Afrika. Polisi berdatangan, dan pabrik narkoba itu menjadi _headline_ koran setempat, tercetak besar-besar di halaman terdepan semua koran yang sempat meliputnya. Kira-kira ada 1 ton heroin yang disita di sana...

* * *

><p>Hari ini si Nihil masuk ke kelas 3IPA2. Marlene hanya bisa termangu di kursinya, sementara teman sebelahnya nggak tau ke mana. Saat ini pelajaran Biologi, dan biasanya Skipper tertidur di kelas karena nggak tahan menghafal nama-nama Latin untuk berbagai jenis makhluk hidup. Jangan heran kalau dia punya mesin waktu, dia mungkin akan membunuh Carolus Linnaeus sebelum orang itu dapat menemukan sistem klasifikasi makhluk hidup. Dan biasanya, cowok itu baru ketauan tidur di kelas kalau sudah berteriak menyaingi Tarzan karena mimpi buruk. Lagi.<p>

Tapi hari ini, Skipper lagi ngilang nggak tau ke mana. Jadi Marlene hanya bisa bengong sendirian sementara guru biologi yang membosankan itu mengoceh dan melafalkan Bahasa Latin dengan fasih. Mungkin waktu dia dapet SK buat jadi guru biologi, dia langsung les Bahasa Latin kali ya.

Seenggaknya, abis pelajaran ini, langsung pulang. Makanya waktu bel berbunyi, Marlene langsung berlari keluar kelas – dan kembali lagi ke kelas karena lupa membawa tasnya. Dengan tingkahnya yang salah tingkah itu, semuanya langsung ketawa sekeras-kerasnya. Hari ini dia lagi kacau.

Entah mengapa yang Marlene pikirkan sepanjang hari ini adalah alasan kenapa Skipper nggak masuk. Cowok bermata hitam kelam itu lebih sering terdiam kayak kulkas, ataupun tidur dengan mimpi buruk sampe dipanggil 'tukang tidur' sama teman sekelasnya. Tapi kalau pelajarannya, dia selalu ngekorin Kowalski yang udah nempel sama posisi juara umum seangkatan.

Dan karena kasus nggak fokus ini, beberapa preman udah mengincar HP yang dari tadi dia pegang sambil jalan. Marlene mungkin lupa kalau jalan-jalan yang dia lewati buat pulang adalah jalan-jalan yang banyak diincar para preman untuk menodong orang yang lewat.

"Eh, ada cewek yang lagi lewat ya?" salah satu preman berbadan gede dan bertato serem-serem itu menyapa Marlene sambil menyindir.

"Iya. Emang gue keliatan kayak cowok ya?" Marlene belum mengalihkan perhatian dari HP. Dia masih gelisah dengan kehilangan Skipper yang misterius, apalagi tukang tidur itu nggak pernah ngasih tau nomor HPnya ke siapapun.

"Hapenya bagus tuh neng. Buat abang aja ya?"

Marlene baru menatap ke depan. Di depannya udah ada 3 preman galak bin kekar.

"Ka... kalian itu maunya apa?"

"Hapenya aja cukup kok, tenang aja..."

Salahsatu preman itu sudah menarik HP Marlene. Nggak ada yang nggak ngiler sama BB yang terawat dengan baik, apalagi yang nggak punya BB.

"Nggak, ini dikasih orang Bang... jangan..."

Marlene menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kebiasaan buruknya kalo lagi ketakutan muncul.

Salah satu dari mereka – yang nggak memegang HP Marlene – mengeluarkan pisaunya. Marlene tambah gelisah. Cewek itu nggak bisa olahraga apapun, apalagi olahraga bela diri. Yang dia bisa hanya...

"Dukk!"

"Adaww!"

...menendang tepat di bagian yang sangat lemah bagi cowok...

"TOLONG!"

...dan lari mencari pertolongan.

Marlene terus berlari. Satu-satunya olahraga yang dia bisa ya hanya ini. Dan nggak tau kenapa, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya.

"Heh! Ini abang-abang beraninya kok sama cewek sih?"

Seorang cowok SMA juga sedang melewati jalan-jalan itu melihat Marlene. Matanya yang biru seperti lautan terlihat tenang. Dia berjalan mendekati Marlene yang ketakutan dan bibirnya mulai berdarah karena digigit terlalu keras.

"Bang, kalo mau dapet duit, pake cara yang halal Bang..."

Cowok itu kalo diliat memiliki_ baby face_ yang imut banget. Saking lucunya, dia dapat membingungkan para lesbi dan cowok _straight_. Tapi dia juga bisa...

"Mau elo emang apa?" Preman-preman itu melembut.

"Ngebalikin BB yang itu aja sih Bang... udah cukup kok..."

Yah, yang lain udah terpengaruh, tapi bukan ketuanya. Dia bukan orang yang gampang dipengaruhi cowok berambut pirang itu. Jadi saat dia lebih memilih menolak...

"Bukk! Duakk!"

Yah, buatlah efek suara sendiri. Pemenangnya... si cowok SMA itu!

* * *

><p>Marlene bukannya nggak tau siapa yang menolong dia.<p>

Cowok itu namanya Private, anak 2IPS1. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru laut, katanya sih dia keturunan Indo gitu. Jago banget bela diri, paling jago satu sekolah. Adik Kowalski, tapi beda banget sama kakaknya yang memiliki warna mata yang sama. Salah satu anak eksis sejak masuk PB karena kemampuannya untuk membuat orang terpesona. Nggak heran kalo hampir semua anak cewek naksir sama dia dan yang cowok terpaksa menahan diri buat nggak suka sama dia, wakakak.

Adik kelas imut itu juga berhasil menarik hati Marlene saat dia pertama kali melihat cowok itu. Waktu masih kelas 10.

"Eh, elo nggak papa kan?" Private mengembalikan BB Marlene sambil melirik atribut di seragam Marlene.

"Emm... iya, nggak papa kok," Marlene berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah itu.

"Oh iya, elo siapa? Kok kayaknya gue nggak pernah ngeliat?"

_Sialan lo Private, nggak pernah ngeliat gue! _"Oh, eh, itu, gue emang demennya di kelas aja. Atau enggak di perpus."

"Hmm... gitu toh. Oh iya, gue Private, 2IPS1. Elo siapa? Kelas berapa?"

_Itu gue udah tau, dek! _"Eh, gue Marlene, 3IPA2."

"Jadi elo sekelas sama Kowalski ya?"

"He-eh."

"Ya udah, lain kali ati-ati ya, Marlene."

"Iya, Private. Makasih banyak ya udah nolongin gue."

Private pergi. Marlene juga pergi. Preman-preman itu masih pingsan.

_Aaa... kenapa sih elo udah keren, imut, hebat lagi? Makasih banyak sayang! Hahaha..._

**A/N: **TBC, RnR segera, terima reviewan anon. Please bener-bener please...


	4. The Psychopath Murderer

Kata orang seharusnya gue nggak punya hati.

Hati untuk merasa bersalah.

Hati untuk memaafkan kesalahan orang.

Hati untuk mengaku kalo gue salah.

Hati untuk merasa iba.

Hati untuk tegaan sama orang lain.

Hati untuk membuat orang lain seneng.

Hati untuk mencintai seseorang.

Tapi dia ngubah semua kata orang itu.

Dia ngasih tau gue kalo gue juga punya hati.

Dia bikin gue sadar kalo gue bisa mencintai seseorang.

Sialnya seperti siapa gue sebenernya, cinta gue juga terlarang.

Gue harus milih keputusan yang terbaik buat gue dan dia.

Dan elo mau tau kenapa cinta gue terlarang?

Karena gue bisa mencintai dia dan membunuhnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chapter kali ini bakal lebih banyak ngebahas tentang Hell Angel. Mungkin malah 'hampir semuanya' tentang si malaikat pencabut nyawa tersayangku... eh, para pembaca semua! Sekali-sekali, tokoh pembuka kita harus diceritakan juga dong, iya kan? Hehehe... semoga kalian suka ya Maaf banget kalo bikinnya lama, soalnya sambil ngubek-ngubek fic dari fandom lain juga... I'm Angel, and I proudly presents... *drum rolls*

* * *

><p><span>Burned Wings<span>

_**Disclaimer: **__Nama-nama pemain Penguins of Madagascar yang saya pakai adalah punya Nickelodeon. Saya hanya meminjam nama itu saja. Ide cerita, sebagian sifat tokoh, dan lain-lain seperti kata-kata yang ada di atas, itu murni milik saya sendiri dan terinspirasi dari banyak buku-buku dan film dan kehidupan nyata._

_**Info: **__Rated 'T', Out Of Character, Romance-Suspense-Friendship (?), humanized chara, Alternate Universe kebangetan, gaje, perubahan nama, karakter ga cocok, too much dialogue, typos, Read and Review please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

**First fic** from **Angela Blue** for **PoMI**

Chapter **4**

* * *

><p>Republik Rakyat Cina. Negara dengan penduduk terbanyak seluruh dunia, 1 milyar lebih, sampai pemerintahnya yang sosialis itu memerintahkan program 1 keluarga 1 anak. Dan juga tempat pembuatan makanan yang jelas-jelas melanggar hak asasi manusia dan termasuk kanibalisme.<p>

Sup bayi manusia. _'Healthy Soup'_

Kata orang, ini makanan khusus pria untuk meningkatkan vitalitasnya. Hah, kayak nggak ada jalan lain aja deh. Sampai menurunkan harkatnya dari makhluk beradab menjadi makhluk kanibal nggak punya hati dan bejat.

Makanan khusus bagi lelaki nafsuan tanpa otak yang hanya berpikir tentang kepuasan mereka sendiri dan nggak mau berpikir panjang lagi karena udah nggak punya agama.

Hanya karena mereka ingin memenuhi keinginan nafsu mereka. Hanya karena mereka kena roh serakah. Hanya karena beberapa orang tak puas dengan anak perempuan dan ingin anak laki-laki sehingga mereka memberikan nyawa janin yang bertubuh sangat kecil itu kepada mereka yang nggak layak menerimanya. Hanya karena itu.

Sekali melihat mereka melahap janin-janin bayi perempuan yang seharusnya bisa menjadi cewek-cewek cantik dan hebat, yang ingin kau lakukan adalah membunuhnya.

Wow. Kalau begitu kau sehati dengan dia.

Apa? Bukan, bukan 'dia' yang tadi. 'Dia' yang itu.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau ikut?"<p>

Lelaki tua itu tau jelas kalau anak muda yang dia aja bicara itu nggak bisa berbahasa Cina. Jadi dia mulai berbicara dalam Bahasa Inggris, sesuatu yang untungnya dia kuasai. Lumayan sih.

"Ya, boleh saja. Aku juga penasaran dengan hal itu."

"Kau belum pernah mendengarnya?"

"Sepertinya... tidak, Pak. Aku baru saja mendengarnya dari mulut Bapak beberapa saat yang lalu."

_Bohong, _pikirnya. _Karena itu kau ke sini._

"Ya sudah, ikuti saya ya."

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di tempat itu, dia lebih memilih diam dulu, membiarkan laki-laki itu berbicara. Dia nggak bisa bahasa Cina. Sama sekali.<p>

Selesai pelayannya pergi, cowok itu bertanya pada bapak di sebelahnya itu. "Tadi kenapa, Pak? Ada masalah?"

"Nggak. Kalau mau mesen yang Bapak bilang itu, memang harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Kalau ketauan sama orang luar, bisa gawat. Makanya Bapak percaya sama kamu. Kamu jangan kasih tau orang lain juga ya."

Cowok itu terdiam.

_Bodoh, _pikirnya. _Kau justru terlalu mudah untuk percaya._

Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, dia berkata pada lelaki tua yang membawanya ke tempat terkutuk ini.

"Pak, saya mau pergi ke toilet sebentar ya. Boleh kan?"

"Ya, silahkan saja."

* * *

><p>Dia menyelinap ke dapur dan bukan toilet. Di sana, dia bertemu dengan seorang koki.<p>

"_Can you speak English?"_

"_Yes, Mister."_

Cowok ini tau, dia cuma bisa sedikit.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan yang punya restoran ini," katanya dalam Bahasa Inggris. "Bisa kau bawa aku ke ruang kerjanya?"

Koki itu langsung kebingungan. Cowok berjaket hitam itu menahan tawanya. _"Err... yes, Mister. Thank you. No."_

_Astaga,_ pikirnya. _Ini sih emang nggak bisa!_

Untunglah bosnya langsung keluar. Dalam bahasa Mandarin yang jelas dia nggak ngerti sama sekali, bos itu bicara dengan karyawannya dan akhirnya berkata pada si orang asing itu.

"Silahkan masuk ke kantor saya."

* * *

><p>Dalam kantor itu, cowok itu nggak mau membuang waktu.<p>

"Anda yang membuat sup bayi itu?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Untuk apa sih Anda membuatnya?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

_Ditanyain malah balik nanya,_ pikirnya. _Nyebelin!_

"Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan apa yang pelangganmu makan. Itu... yang mereka makan itu janin manusia kan?"

"Ya, kenapa? Itu bagus untuk kesehatan!"

_Sarap. Gila. Otak udang. Satu kebon binatang buat dia semua._

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Tapi kalau itu memang untuk kesehatan, baguslah."

"Baiklah. Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, silahkan keluar dan nikmati masakan kami."

Pengusiran. Dia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Terima kasih untuk salam terakhirnya, Pak. Janin itu juga nyawa..." dalam waktu singkat dia sudah berdiri di belakang bos gendut itu, "...dan Bapak akan membayar nyawa itu Pak. Saya akan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa Anda."

* * *

><p>Dia menodongkan pistol berperedam ke arah kepala si bos.<p>

"Jangan macam-macam, anak muda."

"Saya takkan melakukannya kalau bukan karena beberapa faktor, Pak Fu Gan Wu."

Pak Wu hanya terdiam.

"Kau tahu juga namaku."

"Ada tertulis di depan meja Anda."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, anak muda? Mau bermain-main denganku?"

Yang ditanya terdiam. Tangannya sudah bersiap. Dan Pak Wu roboh.

"Saya ingin membunuh Anda, Pak."

Bersamaan dengan jendela yang tertutup, sosok berbaju hitam itu pergi dan sehelai bulu yang terbakar di ujungnya melayang di atas luka tembak di kepala Pak Wu.

* * *

><p>Perumahan Sekretariat Negara dibangun dari APBN (atau mungkin APBD). Tapi sampai sekarang, nggak ada yang pernah tinggal di tempat itu. Udah 3 tahun sejak pembangunannya selesai dan perumahan super kecil itu mulai seperti kawasan rumah hantu. Kalau pagi, rame dengan orang-orang yang berjalan kaki atau berlari untuk menjaga kesehatan. Dan kalau lagi siang di hari Rabu, 2 anak SMA duduk di salah satu pohon dekat lapangan yang sepi sambil membahas soal-soal fisika. Maklum nggak ada yang tinggal di sana.<p>

"Nah, selesai kan?"

Marlene cuma melongo melihat penyelesaian Skipper. Tangannya menulis dengan kecepatan suara (yah, nggak sampe segitunya juga, cuma pengandaian) dan otaknya berpikir dengan kecepatan cahaya. Buset. Dia nggak nyangka kalau soal yang dia kerjakan seharian itu bisa selesai dalam waktu 3 menit.

Dia melirik jam tangannya. Ralat. 2 menit.

"Kok elo bisa sih ngerjain secepet itu?"

"Diajarin kakak gue."

"Elo punya kakak ya?"

Nggak banyak orang yang tau keadaan Skipper selain kalo dia itu tukang tidur di kelas, kecuali kalo lagi pelajaran kesukaannya ataupun abis nggak masuk sekolah. Marlene yang duduk di sebelahnya aja masih nggak tau nomor HP Skipper, apalagi perdana dan jenis HPnya. Jadi jelas kalo dia nggak tau cowok misterius di sampingnya punya kakak.

"Iya. Cowok."

Hening. Mereka kembali serius mengerjakan soal. Mendadak Skipper dan Marlene seperti terbangun dari tidur sama sama-sama berteriak.

"Besok ulangan fisika kan?" Ini Marlene.

"Besok ulangan biologi kan?" Ini Skipper.

"Kerja sama ya!" Ini barengan.

Sadar mereka bicara barengan, Skipper langsung diam dan Marlene bicara. "Elo ngomong duluan deh."

"Nggak. Elo aja."

"Elo kan cowok."

"Ya udah. Besok ulangan biologi kan?"

Marlene syok. "Hah? Ulangan bio? Buset dah, udah fisika, tambah bio pula! Mau jadi apa gue? Madesu banget nih!"

"Apalagi gue! Elo tau sendiri gue kayak gimana pas bio!"

Ulangan biologi kemarin, Skipper sampai remedial 2 kali karena masih nggak mencapai NKM yang 70 itu.

"Oh iya ya."

"Makanya bantuin gue!"

"Gue juga nggak bisa tau!"

"Tapi seenggaknya elo nggak remed!"

Marlene menghela nafas. "Elo lumayan pemaksa juga ya."

"Elo juga maksa gue pas remed fisika."

Skipper memohon dengan sangat, matanya kayak kucing minta ikan.

Keduanya menghela nafas bersama.

"Ya udah, gue bantuin elo."

Mata Skipper berbinar-binar. Dia tersenyum ceria.

"Makasih ya, udah nyelametin nilai gue!"

Marlene menahan tawanya. Nggak pernah dia liat Skipper sebahagia ini. "Tapi elo mesti bantuin gue pas ulangan fisika nanti! Kita belajar masing-masing ya!"

Yang diminta janji mengangguk. Mereka saling menautkan kelingking dan pulang, dengan motor Skipper yang warnanya sehitam matanya itu...

**A/N: **Waduh, maaf banget ya kalo kelamaan! Soalnya Angel lagi asyik nyari fic-fic HTTYD, wakakak. Ya udah, yang ini lumayan agak panjangan. Semoga kalian puas ya! RnR, right now!


	5. The Enemies

Kusarankan kau untuk berhati-hati

Aku memiliki ambisi untuk menangkapmu

Aku memiliki mimpi untuk menghabisimu

Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menjebloskanmu dalam penjara

Aku memiliki petunjuk untuk mencarimu

Aku memiliki pasukan untuk mematikan aksimu

Aku memiliki kekuatan untuk melumatmu

Aku memiliki segalanya untuk menghancurkanmu

Jadi bersabarlah dan tunggu waktu kematianmu

Aku akan menyerangmu saat kau terlelap dan membawamu ke akhirat

Karena berbagai alasan, aku akan membuatmu tak berkutik

Entah di tanganku atau tangan para polisi dan jaksa

Aku akan membuatmu mengakhiri tingkahmu

Dan ambisiku akan tercapai, karena dendamku sangat kuat

Jadi tunggulah, bersiaplah, aku lawanmu dan aku akan mengalahkanmu

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Selamat datang di chapter 5 Burned Wings! Sori banget kalo updatenya lama, soalnya selain baru masuk sekolah, gue juga dapet banyak tugas-_- padahal belum sebulan tuh, gimana selanjutnya? Udah gitu gue juga bikin pending-request-songfic buat ulang tahun temen gue yang jadi cerpen terpanjang gue sepanjang masa.

Oh iya, di sini gue pengen ganti opening. Soalnya temanya kali ini tentang musuh-musuh Hell Angel, jadi gue juga pengen bikin puisi dari sudut pandang mereka, tapijadinya malah begini -_- bagaimana? Direview ya!

**To: azalea ungu:** makasih ya atas pujiannya, gue jadi malu... hahay! BW sebenernya lebih terinspirasi ke teenlit Luna Torashyngu (bener nggak nih?) yang Mawar Merah, sama E-Sheet-nya NakamaLuna, kalo Conan cuma buat ngebayangin nembaknya aja (Akai, Korn, Chianti). Koruptor? Oke, gue bakal coba masukkin ya. Kira-kira mau dari negara apa nih?

* * *

><p><span>Burned Wings<span>

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks and Nickelodeon

All the words flow, the OCs – and nearly the idea © mine

OOC, rated T for safety, angst failed, humanized chara, AU kebangetan, gaje, unmatch chara, too much dialogue, typos, too much OCs, chara death, mild-gore – maybe, third-person POV, Romance/Suspense/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Crime/Adventure/Angst (?), RnR please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**First fic** from **AngelaBlue** for **PoMI**

Chapter **5**

* * *

><p>Frederick Ashburn bukan seorang yang layak dipenjara. Anggota FBI yang satu ini bisa dibilang sangat bersih, malah sudah meraih berbagai penghargaan atas jasanya dalam mengungkap kejahatan. Dan dia pantas dicontoh oleh semua agen FBI, bahkan semua orang di dunia ini saking bersihnya. Sayangnya hanya segelintir orang yang menghargai kejujurannya dan kebersihan <em>track record<em>-nya.

Salah satu keberhasilan Fred adalah saat dia membantu menyelidiki salah satu orang kepercayan penjagal bayaran terkenal di dunia sampai tertangkap. Salah satu jalan untuk akhirnya bisa menangkap ketua yang asli.

Hell Angel? Bukan, bukan. Hell Angel selalu membunuh orang yang memiliki _track record_ kejahatan yang cukup untuk membawamu menghabiskan minimal setengah abad di dalam jeruji besi penjara.

Ada lagi yang namanya Silver Dolphin. Dan kata orang, dia adalah musuh Hell Angel selain kepolisian dan agen-agen rahasia seluruh dunia. Kalau tanda Hell Angel adalah bulu yang terbakar, tandanya Silver Dolphin – tentu saja – adalah lumba-lumba perak.

Lumba-lumba. Ya, mamalia paling pintar, baik hati, dan paling setia selautan itu. Tapi yang ini, lumba-lumbanya udah berubah jadi jahat dan nggak punya hati sama sekali. Dia tega membunuh orang yang nggak bersalah, terutama orang yang sudah berjasa dalam membongkar rahasia timnya.

Karena itu, nggak banyak orang yang nekat menangkap orang-orang dari tim Dr. Blowhole. Mereka masih sayang nyawa. Tapi bukan Fred.

"Kebenaran itu harus ditegakkan, meski nyawa taruhannya!" Itu katanya.

Dan kebenaran itu benar-benar mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

* * *

><p>Malam hari di sebuah kafe kecil yang menyediakan kopi enak dan wi-fi. Fred Ashburn mengerjakan tugasnya bersama <em>Macbook<em> dan secangkir kopi kesukaannya. Dia nggak merasa takut orang lain akan mencuri data-data penting dalam _Macbook_-nya, karena penampilannya lebih mirip seseorang yang lagi nongkrong aja di dalam kafe daripada anggota FBI yang mencari suasana baru untuk bekerja. Untuk berjaga-jaga, dia membawa modem sendiri supaya koneksi internetnya nggak terlalu terlacak.

Hari itu Sabtu malam. _Satnite. _Waktunya pacaran. Tapi Fred ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih dulu. Dia membiarkan dirinya larut dalam tugas, kopi, dan suasana kafe yang ramai. Saking ramainya, seseorang sampai harus menumpang di mejanya.

"Ehm, permisi, boleh saya duduk di sini? Semua tempat sudah penuh."

Fred nggak mengalihkan perhatian dari komputernya. "Silahkan."

"Terima kasih."

Kafe sedang ramai, Fred sedang serius dengan _Mac-_nya, dan bapak-bapak misterius itu dengan tenang bisa menuangkan – dan kalau perlu sekalian mengaduk – bubuk yang sudah dia siapkan di saku kemejanya dari tadi.

Wanginya _almond_, seperti diracuni potasium sianida.

Dari tasnya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah bom plastik – berjaga-jaga kalau ada detektor di pintu masuk dan terdeteksi – dan mengesetnya agar meledak secepat mungkin. Menyembunyikannya dengan baik di kolong meja Fred dan keluar dari tempat itu secepatnya.

Si anggota FBI itu menghabiskan kopinya. 30 detik setelah lelaki misterius itu keluar, kafe itu meledak. Membuat keributan cukup besar di daerah sekitar kafe yang membuat banyak media massa, cetak ataupun elektronik, lokal maupun nasional, mengirim wartawan dan _cameramen_ terbaik mereka untuk meliputnya. Dan membuat polisi agak kebingungan siapa yang berani melakukannya.

Tapi setelah jasad Fred Ashburn ditemukan, mereka menemukan sebuah lumba-lumba perak di dekat mayatnya.

* * *

><p>Semua orang yang pernah menangani kasus pidana – terutama pembunuhan – saat ini pasti tau, kalau Hell Angel akan membunuh orang yang layak dihukum mati dan Silver Dolphin akan membunuh orang yang layak diberi tanda jasa oleh pemerintah.<p>

Dan semua orang yang pernah menangani kasus pidana – terutama pembunuhan – saat ini pasti berambisi untuk menangkap kedua pembunuh bayaran terkenal di seluruh dunia dan minimal membuat mereka dipenjara untuk 1.000 tahun.

Salah satu di antara mereka adalah Hans.

Hans Junatara adalah salah satu anggota polisi – ah bukan, Interpol dari Indonesia. Dia hobi memburu pembunuh bayaran, dan sayangnya nggak pernah berhasil menangkap salah satu dari kedua mesin penjagal lihai itu.

Jadi saat dia mendengar kabar tentang Fred Ashburn yang meninggal diracun salah satu orang Silver Dolphin – dia nggak bekerja sendirian, itu adalah suatu kelompok mini yang ketuanya belum pernah tertangkap – dia langsung geram dan bekerja keras untuk mengungkap siapa sebenarnya Silver.

Hell dan Silver memang mirip, namun nggak sama. Perbedaannya nggak terlalu susah dicari, begitu juga persamaannya. Mereka sama-sama bisa membunuh, meninggalkan tanda, tidak pernah meninggalkan satu bukti apapun untuk dijadikan bahan penyelidikan. Sebut saja, sidik jari ataupun – bahkan mungkin lebih tepat – sehelai rambut. Kadang Hans curiga kalau mereka berdua memiliki kepala botak licin. Tanda yang mereka tinggalkan nggak pernah mengandung sidik jari selain dari pembuatnya.

Mereka sudah dijamin menggunakan sarung tangan selama beraksi.

Dan hal lainnya, hampir nggak ada yang pernah hidup untuk menceritakan pengalaman mereka bertatap muka dengan Hell atau Silver. Kalaupun pernah, mereka adalah korban yang dibunuh.

Perbedaannya? Lumayan banyak juga. Yang paling mendasar selain jejak yang ditinggalkan, tentu aja status orang yang dibunuh, seperti yang sudah disebutkan di atas. Selain itu, Hell Angel selalu membunuh targetnya dengan tangannya sendiri, sementara Silver Dolphin biasanya menggunakan jasa orang lain untuk melakukannya.

Tapi sampai sekarang, dia belum bisa mengumpulkan data yang cukup mencolok untuk menyelidiki mereka. Ini yang membuat Hans geram pada mereka dan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya tau kalau nama asli Silver adalah Dr. Blowhole, dan nama asli Hell adalah Gabriel.

_Huh? Gabriel?_

Memikirkan nama itu mengingatkannya kepada malaikat Gabriel sang pembawa pesan. Dia geleng-geleng kepala mengingatnya. Pantas saja namanya Hell Angel, dia adalah malikat pembawa pesan kematian dari neraka.

Mengingat nama mereka berdua juga membuat Hans merutuk dirinya sendiri. Nama mereka adalah salah satu info-info pertama yang dia dapat tentang Hell dan Silver, tapi sampai sekarang hanya sepotong itu aja.

Dan salah satu hal yang dia ketahui lagi adalah bahwa rambut Hell berwarna hitam, sementara matanya berwarna merah rubi.

Warna yang aneh untuk sebuah bola mata, memang. Tapi mata itu terlihat sangat asli. Dia mengetahuinya dari sebuah foto yang diberikan oleh Interpol kepadanya. Ahli telematika terbaik mereka sudah memeriksa foto yang dipotret oleh seseorang yang nggak mau diberitahukan identitasnya dan memang nggak ada pengeditan di foto itu. Matanya memang merah rubi dan terlihat manis. Foto itu memang mata Hell Angel.

Sayangnya hanya ada matanya, nggak lebih.

Hell adalah pembunuh bayaran paling misterius yang pernah dia kejar selama hidupnya. Nggak terlalu banyak informasi yang didapat tentangnya, dan sepertinya dia bekerja sendirian. Tapi ada yang bilang Hell juga dibantu oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Beda dengan Silver yang dibantu dengan asisten-asistennya.

Bedakan _sahabat_ dan _asisten_ ya. Asisten membantumu untuk uang, sahabat membantumu untuk persahabatan yang tulus.

Hans sudah cukup sering menangkap asisten Silver, tapi nggak pernah menangkap sahabat Hell. Makanya selain menangkap dua mesin pembunuh bayaran paling berbahaya sejagat raya itu, dia ingin menangkap sahabat-sahabat Hell Angel.

* * *

><p>Hans Junatara sedang melihat-lihat rekonstruksi wajah Hell Angel. Dia membandingkan hasil rekonstruksi itu dengan foto mata Hell yang dia masih simpan sampai sekarang. Dia membayangkan, sebenarnya berapa umur lelaki itu? 20 tahun? 30? Yang pasti, dia sangat lincah, nggak mungkin 40 ke atas. Dan agak nggak mungkin juga kalau masih sekolah, itu usia yang terlalu muda untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran.<p>

Mendadak ada suara deru motor racing yang berhenti sejenak di depan rumahnya dan berangkat lagi. Lalu dilanjutkan suara pagar dan pintu yang terbuka.

"Halo Papa!"

Suara anak perempuan yang familier itu menenangkan hati Hans.

"Halo sayang, abis darimana sore-sore begini?"

**A/N: **RnR please! see ya at chap 6!


	6. The Step Brother

Kata orang seharusnya gue nggak punya hati.

Hati untuk merasa bersalah.

Hati untuk memaafkan kesalahan orang.

Hati untuk mengaku kalo gue salah.

Hati untuk merasa iba.

Hati untuk tegaan sama orang lain.

Hati untuk membuat orang lain seneng.

Hati untuk mencintai seseorang.

Tapi dia ngubah semua kata orang itu.

Dia ngasih tahu gue kalo gue juga punya hati.

Dia bikin gue sadar kalo gue bisa mencintai seseorang.

Sialnya seperti siapa gue sebenernya, cinta gue juga terlarang.

Gue harus milih keputusan yang terbaik buat gue dan dia.

Dan elo mau tahu kenapa cinta gue terlarang?

Karena gue bisa mencintai dia dan membunuhnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Halo! Selamat datang di chapter 6!

Di sini gue bakal munculin sebuah tokoh baru yang bakal jadi pusat chapter ini. Siapa itu? Jeng jeng jeng.. (drumrolls) Rico! Yups, gue bakal munculin Rico di sini! Jadi apa dia? Liat aja nanti... hahaha. Yang penting tetep baca, tetep ripiu, tetep tungguin balesan review dari gue, dan liat aja apa yang bakal terjadi! Hahaha.

Oh iya, gue mau nantang para pembaca sekalian, caelah! Coba tebak bagaimana ending cerita ini, atau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya! Kalian juga bisa menyarankan setting pem bunuhan untuk pembuka setiap chapter, dan gue akan nyebutin nama kalian di... entah di warning gue, atau mungkin di A/N tengah cerita, ataupun special thanks di ending.

Bagaimana? Tertarik? Tetep baca ya!

**P.S: **Buat username **Berthany**, awas aja ya, sampe elo ngereview apa yang akan terjadi di ending! Gue nggak akan mau bantuin lo buat calon fic lo itu! Waspadalah, waspadalah! _*bang napi mode: __**on**__*_

* * *

><p><strong>Warning and Disclaimer:<strong>

Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks and Nickelodeon

All the words flow, the OCs – and nearly the whole idea © mine

OOC, rated T for safety, angst failed, humanized chara, AU kebangetan, gaje, unmatch chara, too much dialogue, typos, too much OCs, chara death, mild-gore – maybe, third-person POV, Romance/Suspense/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Crime/Adventure/Angst (?), RnR please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**First fic** from **AngelaBlue** for **PoMI**

Chapter **6**

* * *

><p>Kata orang, Rico itu bisu.<p>

Selama 6 tahun pertama dalam hidupnya di panti asuhan, dia selalu mendengar Bunda Panti berkata demikian kepada semua orang yang berminat mengadopsinya.

"Anda serius mau mengadopsi dia, Pak? Tapi.. dia itu bisu, Pak!"

Dan itu sebabnya dia tertahan di panti asuhan selama 6 tahun, sejak dia masih bayi sampai dia diangkat oleh Pak Michael.

Entah kenapa, saat Pak Michael mendatanginya, dia merasa nyaman untuk berbicara. Dia bisa berbicara banyak hal dengannya, dan itulah yang membuat Bunda Panti percaya bahwa dia nggak bisu sama sekali.

"Bu, dia bukan bisu. Ini seperti ciri penderita Asperger."

"Apa itu?"

"Masalah mental, banyak yang menggolongkannya sebagai autis. Penderita Asperger biasanya sulit berbicara dengan orang lain, misalnya.. yah, seperti.. Ibu sendiri."

Bunda Panti hanya mengangguk aja. Dan akhirnya, Rico yang disangka akan tinggal seumur hidupnya di panti asuhan, sudah diadopsi oleh Pak Michael. Dan disambut hangat juga oleh semua keluarganya, termasuk Bu Katia dan Skipper. Kadang Rico bingung, kalau mereka sudah memiliki Skipper, kenapa mereka masih mengadopsi Rico? Tapi kadang, cowok berambut jabrik itu nggak mau memperhatikannya. Dia benar-benar menikmati saat-saat memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Seorang ayah yang baik, ibu yang perhatian, dan adik yang lucu. Rico menyukai semua ini.

Namun waktu-waktu yang selalu dia rindukan itu hanya berlangsung selama 5 tahun.

* * *

><p>Waktu Rico berumur 11 tahun dan adiknya baru berusia 9 tahun, sebuah tim datang dan mencari Pak Michael serta Bu Katia. Saat itu, yang Rico ingat dia disuruh kabur bersama adiknya ke rumah Tante Anya dan Oom Roger. Tante Anya adalah saudara kembar Mama Rico. Setelah itu banyak bunyi letusan pistol. Rumah benar-benar acak-acakan. Dia disuruh untuk menjaga Skipper baik-baik. Itu saja.<p>

Melihat seramnya orang-orang yang berdatangan ke rumahnya, Rico jadi terlalu takut untuk bicara apapun. Yang dia tahu, dia harus menyelamatkan keluarganya yang tersisa sekarang, yaitu Skipper.

Rico ingat saat dia baru sadar dia nggak tahu jalan ke rumah Tante Anya. Jadilah dia berdiri frustasi di depan telepon umum karena masih hafal nomor telepon Tante Anya tapi nggak punya uang untuk menelepon. Untungnya, ada seorang bapak-bapak penjaga warung yang memberikan mereka uang receh untuk menelepon. Rico nggak bisa berbicara apa-apa, tapi adik angkatnya yang dari tadi menatapnya sudah mengerti apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Makasih banyak ya, Pak! Kalau nggak ada Bapak, kita udah nggak tau gimana caranya mau pulang, Pak!"

Mungkin bapak itu mengira mereka lupa cara pulang ke rumah. Skipper langsung menekan tombol-tombol di telepon dan bicara dengan Private – Rico ingat betul saat Skipper bicara dengan Private dalam telepon – yang langsung sigap meminta Oom Roger untuk menjemput mereka.

Rico ingat saat itu dia takut dia nggak berani berbicara dengan siapapun di rumah Tante Anya. Tapi Kowalski, kakak Private, berbicara padanya dan membuatnya berani untuk bercakap-cakap dengannya sampai hari ini. Kadang dia bingung kenapa dia lebih nyaman berbicara dengan Kowalski dibandingkan dengan adiknya sendiri. Dan dia mulai menikmati waktunya di rumah Oom Roger dan Tante Anya.

* * *

><p>Di rumah mereka, Skipper yang (kelihatannya mulai jadi) pendiam mulai menyukai segala jenis hal tentang tembak-tembakan. Dia bisa tahan nggak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menonton film tembak-tembakan kesukaannya. Kadang dia juga merengek meminta dibelikan lensa kontak, tapi jarang diiyakan oleh Oom Roger dengan alasan Kowalski-aja-nggak-dibelikan-padahal-lensa-kacamatanya-mesti-ditipiskan-karena-ketebalan.<p>

Rico lebih suka peledakan bom. Dia bisa berteriak keras-keras kalau ada ledakan besar, di film maupun di acara berita. Dia mulai bermimpi membuat bom yang lebih hebat dari kelompok Al-Qaeda. Jadi jangan heran kalau setiap bulan Ramadhan dia selalu membongkar petasan dan mempelajari bagaimana cara membuatnya dan menambah efek ledakannya.

Kowalski adalah si _cerdas_. Dia adalah ensiklopedia berjalan yang akan duduk manis di depan televisi kalau acaranya tentang ilmu pengetahuan, apapun itu. Dan yang penting, Kowalski juga membantu Rico saat dia membongkar petasan, berjaga-jaga kalau petasannya sampai meledak beneran. Minus dan kacamatanya juga selalu bertambah setiap tahun.

Private lebih menyukai olahraga bela diri. Di kamarnya banyak sabuk warna-warni yang menjadi tanda tingkatan Private di setiap olahraga bela diri yang dia kuasai, mulai dari karate sampai _capoeira_ dari Brazil. Dan dia juga suka memasak, belajar dari Tante Anya yang memang jago soal masakan dari berbagai belahan dunia.

Dan bersama-sama, mereka berempat menghabiskan sekantong besar _popcorn_ sambil nonton bareng film _action_ malam-malam, tegang di bagian yang mereka suka, mengomentari film yang mereka tonton setelahnya, lalu tertidur di kelas masing-masing pagi harinya.

Rico juga selalu merindukan waktu-waktu seperti ini. Sayangnya waktu Rico baru saja akan memberitahukan Oom Roger dan Tante Anya tentang hasil kelulusan SMP-nya, mereka sudah terbunuh oleh tim yang sama dengan yang membunuh orangtua angkatnya.

* * *

><p>Mata coklat Rico setengah terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di kejauhan – dalam jarak yang masih bisa dia lihat.<p>

Skipper, adik angkatnya tersayang, lagi _ketawa_ bareng sama seorang _cewek_.

"Kowalski, bisa jelaskan ini sebenernya apaan?" Sang kakak masih bengong ngeliat yang terjadi.

"Maksud lo?"

"Nggak liat adek gue lagi ngapain?"

Kowalski memicingkan mata. Setengah nggak percaya, dia mengusap kacamatanya dengan kemeja SMA dan memakainya lagi.

"Skipper.. ketawa bareng Marlene?"

"Namanya Marlene? Dia ceweknya Skipper?"

"Ehm, gue.. gue juga nggak tau, Ric.."

Keduanya _speechless_. Selama beberapa menit, mereka masih melongo di depan pintu gerbang taman.

"Sejak kapan dia bisa ketawa kayak gitu?" Rico menyusupkan tangan ke rambut hitam jabriknya yang nggak pernah bisa diatur itu. "Seinget gue, dia jarang banget ketawa sejak kita kabur dari rumah."

"Eh, i.. iya sih. Gue juga nggak pernah ngeliat dia ketawa."

Rico berniat nge-_gab_ adiknya lagi ketawa ngakak bareng seorang _cewek_, tapi dia juga takut Skipper bakal ngomel-ngomel ke dia. Yang ada nanti ada _headline _koran bertuliskan 'Seorang Pria Ditemukan Tewas Dimutilasi Menjadi 11 Bagian oleh Adiknya Sendiri'.

Nggak lucu banget.

Jadi dia lebih memilih terdiam, sementara adiknya masih asyik berduaan dengan cewek yang katanya bernama Marlene itu. Dia akan menanyakan hal ini nanti.

* * *

><p>Skipper menatap wajah cewek yang udah melesat masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Entah kenapa kali ini dia nggak langsung menyalakan motornya untuk langsung pulang ke rumah, tapi terdiam sejenak di gang yang cukup sepi itu.<p>

Sejak kakaknya membeli sebuah motor _racing _hitam, Skipper sudah hafal sikapnya saat mengendarai kendaraan ini, bahkan posisi orang yang dia bonceng. Dan dia sudah tahu kalau detak jantungnya akan bertambah sebanding dengan pergerakan jarum _speedometer_. Kadang, dia tahu seberapa cepat motornya melaju hanya dengan mengukur detak jantungnya sendiri.

Dan dia tahu, kalau hari ini setelah mengantar Marlene ke rumahnya, detak jantung dan _speedometer_-nya masih sebanding, tapi dengan perbandingan yang berbeda.

Dia merasa kalau detak jantungnya lebih cepat lagi saat bersama cewek berambut kecoklatan itu – yang selalu bilang kalau rambutnya alami, bukan _highlight_.

* * *

><p>Rico menatap Skipper dari jendela kamar. Dia turun dari motor – yang dulu miliknya, namun sudah lengser ke adiknya – dengan wajah yang terlalu ceria. Setelah Papa dan Mama meninggal, Skipper nggak pernah nyengir selebar itu. Sekarang dia sudah memecahkan rekor.<p>

Dia dan Kowalski menanti dengan sabar sampai Skipper masuk ke kamar. Dan di kamar, dia langsung 'berbicara' dengan adiknya.

Cie yang dari tadi nyengir terus...

Rico memperlihatkan tulisan di komputernya. Inilah cara Rico berbicara di rumah selain melalui Kowalski.

"Hah? Apa-apaan sih?" Skipper memprotes. "Lagian interogasi begini udah kayak di kantor polisi aja!"

Rico dan Kowalski cuma ketawa. Cowok bermata coklat itu mengetik lagi di komputer.

Nggak usah bohong deh, lo lagi naksir cewek kan?

Skipper sebenarnya mulai berkeringat dingin, tapi dia berusaha memutar matanya agar terlihat meyakinkan. "Siapa yang naksir cewek sih?"

Rico mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi menatap wajah Skipper yang lagi kebingungan dan kesel itu membuatnya merasakan apa yang selalu terjadi saat akan berbicara dengan orang lain, kecuali Kowalski dan almarhum papanya.

_Takut._

Rico menelan ludah, lalu menatap Kowalski. Hal seperti ini selalu membuatnya lebih tenang dan akhirnya bisa bicara, walaupun matanya ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Elo."

Dan Skipper tentu udah ngerti soal ini.

"Hah? Apa hubungannya gue nyengir terus sama naksir cewek?"

"Masalahnya," Kowalski mengedipkan mata kanannya ke Rico, "elo jarang banget tersenyum sejak dateng ke rumah kita dulu."

Dan kalo emang gaada apa2, kenapa elo bisa nyengir terus di depan dia?

"Kata orang, kalo kita bersama orang yang kita sayang, kita akan lebih mudah untuk melakukan hal yang nggak biasa kita lakukan."

Dan dari prinsip itulah

"...kita berdua mikir..."

kalo elo lagi

Mereka berpandangan, lalu berteriak,

"JATUH CINTA!"

Skipper cuma bisa melongo melihat kelakuan kedua saudaranya ini.

"Negatif. Ada tanda-tandanya?"

Kowalski – yang terbiasa membawa catatan ke manapun dia pergi – membuka catatannya. "Hmm.. tanda-tanda jatuh cinta. Jantung berdetak keras di dekat orang yang disukai, nggak bosan bersamanya bahkan hanya melihat wajahnya, berusaha menghafal biodatanya, suka mikirin dia saat..."

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! BOSEN GUE DENGERINNYA!"

Skipper frustasi, nggak ngerti sama pikiran kedua makhluk nggak dikenal manusia yang mengaku punya hubungan kekeluargaan dengannya itu. Kadang dia berharap mereka menarik tuntutannya atas Skipper.

Rico memandang Kowalski. Cowok yang lagi kuliah psikologi semester 3 itu tahu dengan jelas adik angkatnya itu lagi berusaha mengelak dari tuduhan yang mereka berikan. Lagipula, apa sih sisi buruknya jatuh cinta sama seorang cewek? Palingan galau doang kalau cintanya nggak dibalas.

Ayolah, ngaku aja

"Gue nggak menerima tuduhan lo yang aneh itu."

"Skipper, kita tau kok elo lagi boong..."

"Seperti yang gue bilang, itu negatif."

Rico dan Kowalski terus mendesak Skipper untuk mengaku. Yang didesak terus berkata negatif dan sebagainya. Sebagai calon psikolog yang mempelajari perilaku manusia, dia sudah tahu ciri-ciri orang yang berbohong.

"HOOIII! MAKANAN SIAP!"

Suara Private menghentikan tuntutan di kamar tadi. Semuanya langsung duduk manis di meja makan.

**A/N: **eaaa gaada pembunuhannya. nanti deh chap selanjutnya, ada pembunuhannya kok. janji! suer! haha. RnR now!


	7. The Hurting Heartbeats

Kata orang seharusnya gue nggak punya hati.

Hati untuk merasa bersalah.

Hati untuk memaafkan kesalahan orang.

Hati untuk mengaku kalo gue salah.

Hati untuk merasa iba.

Hati untuk tegaan sama orang lain.

Hati untuk membuat orang lain seneng.

Hati untuk mencintai seseorang.

Tapi dia ngubah semua kata orang itu.

Dia ngasih tahu gue kalo gue juga punya hati.

Dia bikin gue sadar kalo gue bisa mencintai seseorang.

Sialnya seperti siapa gue sebenernya, cinta gue juga terlarang.

Gue harus milih keputusan yang terbaik buat gue dan dia.

Dan elo mau tahu kenapa cinta gue terlarang?

Karena gue bisa mencintai dia dan membunuhnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gimana chapter 6 yang kemarin? Bagus atau malah jelek?

Sampai sekarang, gue masih membuka tantangan untuk menebak jalan cerita dan memberi ide untuk pembukaan cerbung ini. Bagaimana? Masih ada yang punya ide mengenai profil target? Lokasi pembunuhan? Atau justru taktik pembunuhannya? Monggo..

Udah dapet idenya? Baca, review, kasih saran, jangan nge-flame, dan sekali lagi gue AngelaBlue mengucapkan selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><span>Burned Wings<span>

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks, Nickelodeon, Tom McGrath, and Eric Darnell

All the words flow – all the OCs – and nearly the whole idea © AngelaBlue

OOC, rated T for safety, angst failed, humanized chara, AU kebangetan, gaje, unmatch chara, too much dialogue, typos, too much OCs, chara death, mild-gore – maybe, third-person POV, Romance/Suspense/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Crime/Adventure/Angst (?), RnR please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**First fic** from **AngelaBlue** for **PoMI**

Chapter **7**

* * *

><p>Swiss.<p>

Apa yang kau pikirkan saat mendengar nama itu? Eropa? Salju? Ski? Keju cair? Palang Merah Internasional? Atau mungkin bank?

Swiss memang memiliki pemandangan yang indah, terutama di musim salju. Setelah capek habis main ski, bisa mencicipi keju cair yang hangat di salah satu kedainya. Apalagi Swiss juga cinta damai. Negara tempat lahirnya organisasi Palang Merah Internasional ini bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta. Yang penting, siapkan mantel dan baju hangat untuk menjaga tubuh agar nggak kedinginan.

Itu kalau menurut orang awam.

Kalau menurut para penjahat kelas kakap yang suka korup, Swiss adalah negara dengan bank-bank terbaik untuk menyimpan uangmu. Negara Swiss selain memiliki orang-orang yang cinta damai dan anti-perang dan penuh rasa kemanusiaan, mereka juga memiliki keterampilan bermain dengan akutansi di atas rata-rata, penjagaan brankas terbaik, dan nasabah dari seluruh dunia.

Jadi kalau kau nggak percaya dengan bank-bank di negaramu, pergilah ke Swiss. Bawa hartamu yang banyak itu, lalu simpanlah di salah satu bank yang kau percaya. Lalu habiskan sisanya dan kujamin kau akan hidup tenang tanpa takut uangmu dirampok ataupun terjadi kebangkrutan yang membuat simpananmu ludes lalu kau jatuh miskin.

Itulah prinsip para koruptor dan berbagai penjahat di seluruh dunia.

Termasuk Hell Angel juga sih.

* * *

><p><em>To: unknowngen<br>_

_Hell Angel, bisa menangani kasus ini? Kutawarkan 9.000 US$. Jika kau terima, balas e-mail ini_

* * *

><p>Cowok itu melirik isi e-mailnya dari ponsel. Dia menyedot <em>lemon tea<em> yang tadi dipesannya di aslah satu kafe yang menyediakan Wi-Fi.

"Lo ini mikir nggak sih?" tanya orang di sebelahnya.

"Mikir? 9 ribu dolar bukan jumlah yang sedikit."

"Bukan tawarannya! Maksud gue _lemon tea_."

"_Lemon tea_? Emang kenapa? Gue emang suka kok."

"Lo nyadar nggak sih kita di mana? Ini Swiss woy! Dingin! Brrr..."

"Iya sih. Lagian niat gue ke sini kan cuma narik duit doang. Dan ini seharusnya musim panas, baru mau peralihan ke musim gugur. Nggak terlalu dingin banget."

* * *

><p><em>From: <em>unknowngen <em>_

_Kuterima. Ikan apa yang harus kusantap?_

* * *

><p>Dia menatap orang di hadapannya. Cowok itu sedang memegangi mantelnya rapat-rapat sambil menggigil kedinginan. Melihat itu, dia langsung geleng-geleng kepala.<p>

"Kalo dingin, ngapain maksa ikut?"

"Kan elo juga yang bilang, jangan berenang sendiri!"

"Selama ini gue juga masih _contact_ kalian kan, pas bertugas? Gue masih berenang bareng kalian semua."

Hening. Suara berisik yang ada di kafe itu menjadi latar mereka.

"Siapa yang maksa ikut ke sini? Udah dingin, terancam _jet lag_, gue sih nggak tanggung ya kalo sampe Senin besok lo nggak masuk sekolah."

"Kalau kakak lo?"

"Dia kan udah kuliah. Gampang. Tinggal cuti atau nitip absen sama temennya. Terus kalo mau denger dia ngomong apa, tanyain ke kakak lo."

"Iya juga sih..." cowok itu manggut-manggut.

* * *

><p><em>To: <em>unknowngen <em>_

_Attachment: 2 files_

_Sudah kumasukkan datanya ke attachment, liat aja. Namanya Hadi Salahuddin. Mungkin kau mengenalnya di acara TV sebagai koruptor yang sedang dikejar sampai ke luar negeri._

* * *

><p>Melihat data yang diberikan, dia geleng-geleng kepala sambil menyesap <em>lemon tea<em> lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Nggak papa. Lagi bingung aja, yang ngasih tugas ini polisi atau orang yang dendam sih? Ngasih data ternyata orang yang ada dalam DPO polisi kita juga."

"Koruptor ya?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. Yang dijawab memaklumi.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kafe. Cowok itu menatap foto dalam _attachment_ dan wajah orang yang masuk tadi. Persis.

"Hei, kayaknya ikan yang kita pancing lagi beruntung. Coba liat foto ini sama yang baru masuk tadi."

Dia mengambil ponsel itu, lalu melirik orang yang baru datang tadi, sambil membaca datanya. "Memang Hadi Salahuddin. Kemaren gue juga sempet nonton berita. Langsung tarik aja, bisa kan?"

"Tunggu aja dulu. Palingan dia ke sini pasti mau ngambil duit juga kayak kita."

"Yah, mungkin aja sih."

Sekarang Pak Hadi lagi celingukan mencari tempat duduk di kafe yang ramai itu. Cowok berambut hitam itu langsung melancarkan aksinya.

"Bapak orang Indonesia?" tanyanya sopan.

"Iya. Kamu juga?"

"Iya Pak. Kayaknya Bapak kesulitan mencari tempat ya? Duduk di tempat kita aja, kita ngobrol bareng, Pak."

"Oh, iya iya. Makasih banyak ya."

* * *

><p><em>From: <em>unknowngen <em>_

_Attachment: 1 file_

_Kau lihat foto itu? Aku sudah melakukannya. Transfer sekarang, kebetulan aku mau mengambil rekeningku._

* * *

><p>Mata rubi itu menatap sebuah bank yang ada di depannya. Dia masih menggunakan topi rajutan dan syalnya yang cukup besar untuk menutupi wajahnya.<p>

"Lo aneh. Masa mayat Hadi elo foto sih? Eh, abis ini kita pulang, kan?"

"Ya. Abis ini kita pulang. Elo _jet leg_ ya?"

Hening. Hell Angel tahu, temannya itu _memang_ lagi pusing-pusing karena _jet lag_.

* * *

><p>Marlene termenung, memandang jendela yang tepat ada di sebelahnya. Posisinya memang ada di pojok paling belakang, sebarisan dengan meja guru, jadi jendelanya langsung menghadap ke belakang sekolah. Semua orang lagi sibuk sama urusan masing-masing sementara teman sebangkunya lagi melakukan kebiasaannya di sekolah. Tidur.<p>

Tadi Private masuk ke kelas untuk urusan yang dia nggak tahu apaan itu. Lalu gurunya pergi mengikuti cowok kelas IPS yang ditaksir beberapa orang di kelas ini termasuk Marlene. Cewek berambut coklat itu juga nggak ngerti kenapa yang memanggil Pak Parno mesti anak IPS yang dia suka.

_Apa? Suka?_

Marlene baru menyadari sesuatu. Biasanya kalau rambut pirang Private tertangkap oleh ekor matanya, dia langsung merasa deg-degan. Tapi kali ini, nggak ada lagi hal-hal aneh yang menjadi tanda-tanda orang yang lagi jatuh cinta.

_No more butterflies in her stomach._

Marlene udah beberapa kali jatuh cinta. Dia tahu jelas apa rasanya jatuh cinta, galau, melihat cowok yang ditaksir, dan _move on_ ke cowok lain atau berhasil menghapus rasa itu ke cowok lain. Kali ini, sepertinya dia berhasil melakukan hal yang terakhir disebutkan tadi. Tapi masalahnya, status cintanya _deleted_ atau _move on? _Dan kalau _move on_, ke siapa?

Dia menatap pasangan meja yang lagi tertidur lelap itu. Kali ini sinar matahari siang membuat rambut hitamnya terlihat berkilau, dihiasi spektrum-spektrum hasil pembiasan cahaya mentari di lensa kacamatanya. Kepalanya menghadap wajah Marlene, terlihat sangat manis. Baru kali ini dia memperhatikan cowok itu sampai seperti ini.

_She knows where the butterflies in her stomach go._

Dia terus menatap Skipper yang sedang tertidur lelap sementara jantungnya memompa darah lebih keras. Apa yang dulu dia rasakan pada Private, sekarang berpindah ke Skipper. Dia berhasil _move on_ ke Skipper. Pertanyaannya terjawab sudah.

Wajah tenang Skipper mulai terlihat gelisah. Sebentar lagi, cowok itu akan bangun sambil berteriak keras-keras karena mimpi buruk. Dia sudah hafal dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tugas fisika yang masih dia nggak ngerti.

"HUAAAAA!"

Marlene menenangkan jantungnya yang masih bekerja keras itu, lalu memasang suara setenang mungkin dan menyodorkan buku latihannya. Kalau nggak cepat, Skipper keburu kabur ke toilet untuk cuci muka. "Bagus lo udah bangun, Skip. Boleh tanya soal yang ini?"

* * *

><p>Skipper menatap cermin di hadapannya. Mata, rambut, mukanya benar-benar menunjukkan kalau tadi dia tertidur di kelas. Emang sih Pak Parno nggak ada, tapi dia nggak mau ambil resiko ada orang yang melihat wajahnya lalu sadar dia habis bangun tidur – dengan mimpi buruk – lagi.<p>

Tadi sebenarnya dia mau langsung kabur ke sini, tapi ditahan oleh soal fisika dari Marlene. Jadinya baru sekarang dia bisa melepas kacamata, cuci muka, memiliki privasi untuk beberapa menit di dalam toilet berbau busuk ini.

Sejak Rico dan Kowalski memberitahu dia kalau dia jatuh cinta dengan Marlene, dia nggak bisa mengenyahkan cewek itu dari dalam benaknya. Dia akui dia memang memenuhi beberapa syarat jatuh cinta yang Kowalski berikan kemarin. Dia sedang memikirkan Marlene, sudah hafal beberapa hal tentang dia, nggak pernah bosan kalau sedang mengajari dia fisika, dan yang pasti deg-degan saat Marlene menyerahkan buku latihannya pada Skipper.

_Gosh, am I really in love with her? _Pikirannya mulai kacau. Isinya Marlene semua. Skipper nggak tahan, dia meremas rambut hitamnya sekuat mungkin. Stres.

Melihat sikapnya tadi, Skipper ragu cewek itu dapat dengan mudah dia raih. Sepertinya dia nggak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Skipper. Sementara dia terjebak oleh mata coklat cerahnya. Dan lagipula,

dia tahu kalau Marlene menyukai Private.

Skipper meremas rambutnya lebih kuat lagi. Ini menyebalkan. Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, dan saingannya adalah.. sepupunya sendiri? Yang bener aja. Private memiliki kemampuan luar biasa untuk meraih setiap wanita yang dia suka, mulai dari anak kecil sampai nenek-nenek berusia 80 tahun. Sementara dia? Hanya seorang laki-laki culun berkacamata pintar fisika yang motor _racing_-nya dilengserkan dari kakaknya.

Jelas bukan lawan yang seimbang.

Skipper depresi. Dia membiarkan air keran mengalir, sementara dia terus memandangi cermin. Di hadapannya ada bayangan seorang siswa SMA yang lagi galau karena merasa cintanya nggak mungkin dibalas oleh orang yang dia suka. Menyedihkan.

_Jadi ini rasanya galau._

Perlahan dia mencuci muka lagi, mematikan keran air, memejamkan mata, mengubah raut wajahnya, dan memasang senyuman palsu terbaik yang dia bisa.

* * *

><p>Skipper, Rico, dan Kowalski hanya bisa bengong melihat Private membawa sebuah buket bunga yang sangat besar. <em>Massive.<em> Apa yang cowok pirang ini mau lakukan dengan sebuah buket bunga mawar merah raksasa seperti ini? Seisi rumah bertanya-tanya.

"Emm.. gue mau nembak cewek besok.." Private mengakuinya malu-malu.

Semua menatap Private yang lagi asyik memotong wortel di dapur. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu melempar pisaunya ke udara, lalu menangkap pegangannya dan memotong wortel selanjutnya dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap kali dia berkutat dengan talenan kayu kesayangannya.

Kowalski (yang tadi bertanya pada Private) menatap Rico. Mereka saling berpandangan. Cowok berambut jabrik itu balas menatap Kowalski dan bicara ke Private. Masih menatap Kowalski, hanya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. "Kalo boleh tau, siapa sih?"

_**PRAK!**_

Private nyengir (baca: tersenyum psikopat) sambil menarik pisau yang tertancap di talenan kayu – inilah alasan mengapa talenan kayuitu dipenuhi sayatan pisau – dan membentuk goresan baru. "Ada aja!"

"Ayolah," Skipper mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop yang sedari tadi menyala di meja makan. "Kasih tau aja sih. Kita kan udah lama tinggal bareng."

Wajah orang yang dipaksa mulai memerah. Dia tersenyum malu.

"Ehm.. Kakak kelas gue sih, Marlene, anak 3IPA2."

Kowalski dan Rico terbelalak dan segera menatap Skipper, sementara Private masih bicara. "Elo sama Kowalski sekelas sama dia kan? Kenal dong."

"Ya iyalah!" Si calon ilmuwan menanggapi kata-kata adiknya. "Dia kan temen sebangkunya Skipper, masa nggak tau sih?"

Mata Kowalski dan Rico masih tertuju pada sepupu mereka yang menghembuskan napas berat di depan laptop. Rico bisa mengenali kegalauan di mata kelam Skipper. Yang ditatap menutup matanya sejenak, lalu memasang senyuman (palsu) terbaiknya.

"Positif, Kowalski. Dia emang temen sebangku gue."

Keempat pejantan di rumah itu saling menatap di meja makan – Private menghentikan acara memasaknya sebentar dan menghampiri keluarganya. "Jadi, menurut lo.. gimana?"

Skipper tersenyum lembut (tapi palsu). "Ya udah sih, tembak aja. Gue doain semoga sukses ya."

Mata biru laut itu berbinar. "Makasih ya semuanya! Doain aja dia langsung terima!"

Semuanya mengangguk, sementara Private kembali dengan aktivitas yang sedang ditunggu semua orang di rumah kecil itu. Dia meletakkan penggorengan di atas sebuah kompor datar dengan santai, menuangkan minyak dan menyalakan kompor datar itu.

_**DUAARRR!**_

"KAK RICOO! KAK KOWALSKI! UDAH DIGANTI KOMPORNYA JADI YANG DATAR NEMPEL DI MEJA BEGINI MASIH AJA ADA PETASAN! ELO TEMPELIN DI MANA SEEEHHH?"

Rico dan Kowalski hanya bisa nyengir sambil membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan tangan kanan di depan lab mini mereka, menertawakan kondisi Private yang acak-acakan dan agak gosong sehabis menghindar dari ledakan dinamit seukuran uang logam 1000 rupiah yang mereka pasang di bawah penggorengan. Percobaan mereka berhasil.

**A/N: **gimana? gajekah? baguskah? haha. semoga kalian suka ya! RnR, right now!


	8. The Unseen Cries

Bodoh!

Bukan dia yang aku mau!

Bukan dia yang aku cintai saat ini!

Bukan dia yang aku bisa ajak curhat!

Bukan dia yang aku inginkan sekarang!

Sekali lagi kukatakan, bukan dia!

Tak bisakah kau mengerti?

Aku nggak lagi menyukainya.

Hatiku nggak bisa dipaksa.

Kalau sudah waktunya, terjadilah.

Jangan membuatku menderita seperti ini.

Aku menyukaimu, tidakkah kau sadar?

Jangan buta, lihat aku di sini menantimu!

Tapi kalau itu maumu, baiklah, aku akan menerimanya dengan terpaksa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Halo halo hai! Kemarin gue merasa kecewa dengan kalian para pembaca. Review yang gue dapet cuma dua. Awas ya, kalo sampe nggak ada review buat chapter ini, ataupun ada review _flame, _gue nggak akan melanjutkan cerita ini! Liatin aja-_-

Oh iya, sori banget lagi-lagi chapter ini nggak ada pembunuhannya! Masalahnya segini aja udah lumayan panjang, gimana kalau pake pembunuhan segala? Mendingan disimpen buat chapter selanjutnya.

Sekalian gue juga mau memperkenalkan tokoh baru. Siapa dia? Liat aja nanti!

Jangan lupa buat menebak jalan cerita ini atau memberi ide untuk adegan-adegan dalam ceritanya ya! Tapi soal ending... hem, gue udah punya isi pikiran sendiri! Kritik dan saran dibuka bebas, selama nggak ngajak ribut! Baca, review, berikan ide, dan selamat menikmati dari AngelaBlue! Ciao!

**P.S: **Ada yang punya panduan untuk meng-_humanized_-kan Kitka dan Dr. Blowhole? Entah mau ciri-ciri fisik atau kalau perlu, _fanart_-nya? Kalau ada tolong dibantu ya! Gue sama sekali (nyaris) nggak ada ide untuk membayangkan seperti apa mereka, kecuali kalau rambut Kitka dicat merah marun dan rambut Blowhole udah mulai ubanan!

* * *

><p><span>Burned Wings<span>

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks, Nickelodeon, Tom McGrath, and Eric Darnell

All the words flow – all the OCs – and nearly the whole idea © AngelaBlue

OOC, Indonesian, rated T for safety, angst failed, humanized chara, AU, gaje, unmatch chara, too much dialogue, typos, too much OCs, chara death, mild-gore (maybe), third-person POV, Romance/Suspense/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Crime/Adventure/Angst (?), RnR please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**First fic** from **AngelaBlue** for **PoMI**

Chapter **8**

* * *

><p><em>From: Kitka falcon<em>

_Wooyy berang2! Bsk jln yuk!_

* * *

><p>Marlene memutar otak melihat SMS dari Kitka, sahabatnya sejak MOS di PB. Lusa kan ada ulangan Matematika. Ngapain nih anak ngajakin jalan? Bukannya belajar. Marlene geleng-geleng kepala, lalu mengetikkan balasan untuk sahabat-setengah-sintingnya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>From: Marlene otter<em>

_Hah? Ad2 aj lo gagak! Lusa kn ul mat! Bsk mau bljr tau!_

* * *

><p>Kitka mendecakkan lidah melihat balasan dari Marlene. Dia memutar mata, lalu membaca SMS itu sekali lagi. Lusa ada ulangan Matematika? Besoknya mau belajar? Tumben tuh anak lagi rajin belajar.<p>

Dia menatap kalimat kedua. Lagi-lagi dia memutar mata. Dia itu elang, bukan gagak! Elang kan lebih keren daripada burung gagak hitam yang cuma bisa berkaok! Kenapa mesti dipanggil gagak?

Sejak Marlene dan Kitka iseng melakukan tes Topi Seleksi ala Harry Potter, mereka berdua sering memanggil diri masing-masing dengan lambang asrama yang kemungkinannya akan mereka masuki kalau mereka menjadi penyihir di Hogwarts. Marlene akan masuk asrama Hufflepuff yang berlambang berang-berang, sementara Kitka di Ravenclaw yang berlambang elang. Makanya biarpun ada gagak di nama asramanya (_raven_ artinya gagak), tetap saja lambangnya elang!

Kitka menyentuh tombol-tombol _touch screen_ di HP, lalu membalas SMS lagi.

* * *

><p><em>From: Kitka falcon<em>

_Ap td lo blg? Gagak? Gue elang tau!_

_Lagian tumben lo bljr. Biasanya jg nyontek. Yaudah, kita ga lama2 di sana, cuma bentar aja._

* * *

><p>Marlene menarik napas panjang. Ini dia alasan mengapa tadi dia memanggil Kitka sebagai gagak. Sesekali dia kan mau usaha sendiri, nggak usah selalu dibantu Skipper. Kalau minta kerja sama dengan Kowalski, biarpun jaraknya aman, tetap saja nggak bisa diandalkan sama sekali. Dia malah menutupi jawaban sebisanya.<p>

_Sok alim,_ pikirnya.

Dia mengetik balasan SMS lagi di BB kesayangannya secepat mungkin.

* * *

><p><em>From: Marlene otter<em>

_Salah lo sendiri, knp mendadak ngajak jln? :P_

_Gue yg ga enk sm skipper, dicontekin terus sm gue. Kowalski ga berguna, wk._

_Yaudah deh, demi tmn gue, emg mau kmn? Sampai jm brp?_

* * *

><p>Kitka nyengir. <em>Gini dong,<em> batinnya.

* * *

><p><em>From: Kitka falcon<em>

_Ke lippo aja yuk, u.U sampai jam stengah 7 gmn?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Supermal Karawaci biasa disebut Mall Lippo oleh orang Tangerang, bahkan justru mereka nggak ngerti kalau ditanyakan Supermal yang mana. Itu juga tempat nongkrongnya gue, kayak kalau Poconggg biasa di PIM.

Marlene tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kalau sampai jam segitu doang sih dia bisa. Dia membalas SMS sambil mengambil jaket untuk disimpan di tas. Mungkin besok pagi dia akan minta tambahan uang jajan.

* * *

><p><em>From: Marlene otter<em>

_Sip. Gue bisa kok._

* * *

><p>Kitka menarik napas panjang. Dia membalas SMS dari Marlene, lalu mengetik yang baru untuk nomor lain di <em>phonebook.<em>

* * *

><p><em>From: Kitka<em>

_Dia bisa sampai jam 6.30. Lo udh siap kan?_

* * *

><p>Marlene mengernyitkan kening. Kitka kayaknya lagi hamil deh, pake acara pengen makan malam di McDonald yang baru buka di deket mall. Udah tahu tempatnya lumayan jauh kalau jalan kaki. Masih untung dia belum terlalu capek setelah berkeliling mall seharian.<p>

Cewek SMA itu membetulkan jaketnya. Dia nggak ingin bordiran nama dan lokasi di baju seragamnya terlihat. Lalu menunggu kasirnya selesai mengantar semua makanan ke nampan. Kitka katanya lagi cuci tangan dan dia sendiri disuruh membawa nampan ke luar.

"Gimana kalo kita makan di luar?" dia memberi usul. "Kayaknya enak juga tuh, biasanya kan di dalem sini doang. Dingin lagian. Gue tunggu di atas ya."

Padahal kebanyakan orang memang makan di dalam restoran, dan sekarang ini McD belum terlalu ramai. Dan lagipula kalau dia kedinginan, mereka kan bawa jaket. Aneh banget kan kelihatannya kalau masih menggigil sambil memakai jaket.

Daripada banyak protes lalu nggak jadi makan, Marlene lebih memilih untuk menunggu makanan terakhir siap diantar dan segera mencari tempat duduknya Kitka. Sampai di atas, dia setengah bersyukur karena nggak keserempet rok sekolahnya yang panjang itu. Dari tadi dia sudah menyepak ujung roknya dan banyak anak-anak kecil berkeliaran di sepanjang jalannya, membuat ngeri saja.

"Akhirnya nyampe juga lo!"

Kitka menatapnya dengan ekspresi kelaparan. "Yuk makan. Kalo kita beruntung, pas makan mataharinya terbenam lho! Kan keren tuh!"

Marlene menatap langit di depannya. Mentari sekarang berwarna kemerahan, memancarkan warna jingga yang lembut. Mungkin kalau sudah selesai makan, mereka bisa menikmati matahari terbenam dari sini. Siswi SMA yang dikuncir kuda itu mulai berkhayal.

_Coba Skipper ada di sini, terus dia nembak gue, terus kita jadian, terus kita..._

"Weh, makan weh!"

Marlene tersentak dengan suara Kitka yang menggelegar itu. "Eh iya, sori, sori!"

Diam-diam Kitka mengetik SMS secepat mungkin di bawah meja, takut ketahuan sahabatnya sendiri. Penerimanya langsung tersenyum dan melangkah dengan cepat sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di ranselnya.

* * *

><p><em>From: Kitka<em>

_Udah siap belom? Bentar lagi posisinya pas tuh._

* * *

><p>Marlene menyeruput sodanya dengan santai sambil ngobrol dengan Kitka. Sahabatnya itu terlihat agak gelisah. Kadang dia melirik jam, kadang melirik matahari, kadang juga melirik HP. Dia pikir Kitka sedang menunggu balasan SMS atau menunggu seseorang yang akan bergaubung dengan mereka, tapi saat Marlene bertanya dia nggak menjawab.<p>

"Jadi menurut lo, mendingan rambut gue ini dicat lagi atau enggak sih?" Kitka menunjukkan rambutnya yang diwarnai merah marun.

"Kalo menurut gue sih warnanya emang bagus, cocok banget sama elo. Bagus kalau dicat permanen, tapi takutnya kena razia lagi."

Keduanya tergelak mengingat kasus razia PB yang nggak kenal ampun itu. Sekali melanggar ya harus dihukum seberat-beratnya. Waktu Kitka tertangkap mengecat rambutnya dengan warna coklat tua saja, dia disuruh membuat karangan 2 halaman folio tentang penggunaan cat pada rambut dan bahayanya. Itu masih warna coklat tua, yang nggak terlalu kelihatan banget, bagaimana dengan merah?

"Tapi kalo elo kan enak," Kitka merasa iri, "rambut lo emang udah dari kecil warnanya coklat." Dia bicara dengan nada sebal dan bibir manyun. "Giliran gue kalo warnanya coklat dikit aja udah disuruh keramas pake kemiri, apaan kali tuh."

Mereka berdua tertawa selama pembicaraan itu. Kitka melirik ke luar sebentar dan melihat sebuah isyarat dari seseorang. Dia menatap langit yang warnanya benar-benar jingga. Matahari sekarang sudah berwarna merah.

"Eh, liat deh mataharinya! Udah beneran mau tenggelam!"

Refleks, Marlene menengok langit dan cahaya matahari yang nggak sesilau tadi siang.

"Keren," bisiknya.

Sementara Marlene mengagumi matahari terbenam, posisi Kitka sebagai pendamping Marlene sudah digantikan orang lain yang berdiri di belakang cewek berambut coklat asli itu. Mata biru lautnya memantulkan warna jingga kemerahan dari langit.

"Emang keren," balasnya.

Marlene terbangun dari khayalan romantisnya. Dia menoleh ke samping. Kitka menghilang. Yang ada hanya Private berdiri di belakang sambil mmemmeeluk buket bunga raksasa, rambut pirangnya berkilau terkena sinaar matahari.

"Eh, Private? Elo.. ngapain ada di sini?"

Marlene gugup. Dia sama sekali nggak menyangka Private akan berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa bunga seperti orang yang mau menyatakan cinta pada gebetannya. Apa...

Astaga. Yang benar saja. Private sang cogan eksis itu akan menembaknya? Di sini? Saat matahari terbenam dan suasananya sangat romantis sementara dia udah keburu _move on_ dengan orang lain?

Sungguh miris.

Private menunduk, berkata dengan malu-malu. "Gue.. gue sebenernya udah suka sama elo.. waktu gue bantuin elo ngebalikin HP lo yang mau dijambret itu, gue udah mulai naksir sama elo.. akhirnya gue yakinin diri buat nembak elo.."

Adik kelasnya itu mengangkat wajahnya. Telinganya agak memerah.

"Elo.. mau nggak.. jadi.. pacar gue?"

Marlene percaya nggak semua yang dia minta akan diberi padanya. Dulu dia memang meminta hal ini, tapi sekarang? Kayaknya tukang posnya terjebak macet sampai Tuhan membaca permintaan yang sudah habis masa berlakunya.

Beberapa menit berharga itu dipenuhi dengan kecanggungan yang sama sekali nggak menyenangkan. Private mencoba memecahnya. "Ehm.. kalo nggak dijawab sekarang juga nggak papa kok. Gue bisa tunggu sampai besok."

Langit berubah menjadi gelap. Marlene hanya bisa mengangguk ala robot. Dia menerima buket bunga mawar dari Private dengan setengah hati.

"Mungkin.. gue harus pergi dulu." Marlene mengambil tas dan gelas sodanya. "Makasih bunganya."

Dia berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan sambil menahan tangis. Lama-lama dia berlari. Buket bunga itu terhempas begitu saja di jalan raya yang super ramai dan terlindas oleh kendaraan lain.

* * *

><p>Sebelum Marlene menyadari kehadiran Private di belakangnya, Kitka sudah bermain kode dengan cowok keturunan Indo itu. Tanpa suara, dia mengambil tas dan melangkah keluar dari area restoran. Dia hanya mengintip sebentar di balik pepohonan lebat sekitar jalan.<p>

"Semoga sukses," bisiknya lirih.

Kitka tahu Marlene menyukai Private dari dulu. Dan dia juga tahu sahabatnya itu tergolong orang yang agak sulit untuk _move on. _Karena itu dia sangat setuju saat Private meminta bantuan padanya untuk menembak Marlene.

Tapi yang nggak pernah diketahui siapapun, Kitka juga menyukai Private.

Kitka juga sadar hal ini bisa membuat persahabatannya dengan Marlene hancur berantakan. Marlene adalah orang yang paling dapat dia percaya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dia nggak mau persahabatan mereka kandas hanya karena mereka sama-sama naksir seorang adik kelas keturunan Inggris-Indonesia.

Jadi sebagai sahabat yang baik, dia mengikhlaskan Private untuk menjadi sahabatnya, tanpa tahu itu bukanlah yang terbaik untuk Marlene. Masalah _move on_ ini memang belum diketahui siapa-siapa termasuk Kitka.

Perlahan dengan hati pedih, dia berjalan secepatnya dan memberhentikan angkot yang akan membawanya pulang, sementara suasana hatinya juga ikut dirasakan oleh seorang siswa SMA berambut cepak, berkacamata, dan bermata hitam yang langsung membalaskan kegalauannya dengan memacu motor _racing _hitamnya secepat kilat.

**A/N: **RnR now! sori kalo cerita ini nggak kayak yang kalian harapkan :(**  
><strong>


	9. The Neversaid Words

Bodoh!

Bukan dia yang aku mau!

Bukan dia yang aku cintai saat ini!

Bukan dia yang aku bisa ajak curhat!

Bukan dia yang aku inginkan sekarang!

Sekali lagi kukatakan, bukan dia!

Tak bisakah kau mengerti?

Aku nggak lagi menyukainya.

Hatiku nggak bisa dipaksa.

Kalau sudah waktunya, terjadilah.

Jangan membuatku menderita seperti ini.

Aku menyukaimu, tidakkah kau sadar?

Jangan buta, lihat aku di sini menantimu!

Tapi kalau itu maumu, baiklah, aku akan menerimanya dengan terpaksa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Selamat datang di chap 9!

Sebenernya chapter ini udah jadi sehari setelah posting chap 8, tapi gue memutuskan untuk menanti dulu sebelum ngepost lagi. Jadi, yah, inilah chapter 9! Kali ini tenang aja, _action_-nya udah muncul lagi kok! Tapi kita bikin di akhir ya! Haha!

Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk menebak jalan cerita, serta memberi saran untuk kelanjutan cerbung ini ya! Masih ditunggu di kotak review lho!

Ga usah banyak cing cong, ini dia chapter 9 Burned Wings oleh AngelaBlue!

**Review Reply for Anon:**

azalea ungu: akhirnya elo balik jugaa! *hug* :3 kemana aja? udah punya acc juga. gue tebak kayaknya nggak bisa buka deh, wkwkwk. iye gak? nggak, nggak. kan udah sempet dibilang di chap 7 private mau nembak marlene. tapi lewat kitka, gitu loh. thx for review!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Burned Wings<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks, Nickelodeon, Tom McGrath, and Eric Darnell

All the words flow – all the OCs – and nearly the whole idea © AngelaBlue

OOC, Indonesian, rated T for safety, angst failed, humanized chara, AU, gaje, unmatch chara, too much dialogue, typos, too much OCs, chara death, mild-gore (maybe), third-person POV, Romance/Suspense/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Crime/Adventure/Angst (?), RnR please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**First fic** from **AngelaBlue** for **PoMI**

Chapter **9**

* * *

><p>"Oahemm..."<p>

Marlene melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutup mulutnya. Nggak sopan bagi seorang wanita untuk menguap tanpa menutup mulut. Matanya agak sembab, di bawahnya ada kantung mata berwarna hitam. Sambil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, dia berusaha kembali fokus pada materi pelajaran yang nanti akan diujikan.

_Kenapa hari ini mesti ada ulangan Matematika sih?_ rutuknya kesal. Dari bangun tidur tadi pagi, siswi kelas 3IPA2 SMA PB itu sudah mengutuk hari ini sebagai hari neraka sedunia hanya karena ada ulangan Matematika dan dia nggak bisa konsentrasi belajar kemarin malam.

Yah, sebenarnya bukan masalah yang cukup besar. Tapi kalau sorenya kau baru saja ditembak oleh pemuda tampan eksis yang dulu-kau-suka-tapi-sekarang-udah-keburu-_move-on, _itu masalah yang cukup besar lho. Bantalnya saja tadi malam basah kuyup karena dipakai untuk menangis sambil tengkurap di tempat tidur.

Makanya Marlene harus berusaha keras untuk belajar.

"Huaa.. coba gue bisa nyontek nanti sama Skipper! Arghh! Niat Lin, niat belajar!"

Tanpa sadar, teman sebangkunya sudah datang dan membuka buku Matematika. Ikutan belajar juga. Mendengar namanya disebut, dia langsung bereaksi.

"Tumben lo tobat."

Marlene masih belum mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya. "Iye! Kenape? Salah?"

"Nggak. Tapi kayaknya ada tanda-tanda kiamat tuh." Skipper berbicara sesantai mungkin. "Bukannya kalo ulangan elo selalu nyontek sama gue?"

"Yah, kali ini gue belajar sendiri lah!"

"Gue nggak tanggung jawab ya, kalo sampe nilai lo ancur. Kondisi lo aja nggak bisa diajak konsen belajar."

"Gue pasti bisa kok belajar! Emangnya ada yang salah? Gue sehat kok!"

Skipper hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sifat keras kepala Marlene. "Mata lo sembab. Ada kantung mata warna hitam, kayak panda. Dari tadi elo juga nguap terus. Mendingan cuci muka deh."

Marlene hanya terdiam, mulutnya menggumamkan rumus-rumus.

"Emang kenapa elo bisa kayak begini?"

Marlene mengalihkan perhatian ke teman sebangkunya. "Gue. Ditembak. Sama. Private. Puas?"

Skipper menghindar sedikit. Muka Marlene – yang kondisinya ancur banget – terlalu dekat dengannya. Matanya memberi _death glare_ pada pemuda berambut cepak itu. Intinya, menyeramkan. Selama sedetik, pandangan mereka melembut. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat.

"Uwaa, Marlene, singkirkan kepalamu dariku..."

Remaja labil itu kembali pada posisi semula, menghembuskan napas berat dan mengatur napasnya (mungkin sekalian mengatur detak jantungnya yang bekerja ekstra cepat tadi). Skipper juga ikutan menghembuskan napas berat. Mereka kembali belajar, tapi kayaknya Marlene mencoba curhat pada sahabatnya.

"Kemarin sore, pas gue sama Kitka jalan ke Lippo, Private nembak gue."

"Hmm."

"Gue sama Kitka lagi makan, mataharinya mau terbenam, eh mendadak Private dateng."

"Eh-heh."

"Pokoknya dia bawa buket bunga mawar gede gitu."

"Ya.."

"Terus dia nembak gue gitu aja! Gue kan _shock!_"

"He-eh."

"Tapi gue nggak bisa ngasih jawaban, gue bingung banget!"

"Hmm."

Marlene menatap Skipper kesal. "Lo tuh sebenernya denger atau lagi belajar sih? Reaksinya dari tadi he-eh atau hmm aja!"

Skipper memfokuskan diri pada buku catatannya. "Dua-duanya. Kenapa? Nggak ada hubungannya sama gue kan?"

"Skipper, Private nembak gue! Elo tau kan siapa dia?"

"Tau kok. Cowok yang elo taksir kan?"

"Iyaa! Dia nembak gue! Gue belom jawab! Gue mau jawab apa?"

Skipper menatapnya aneh. "Elo kan naksir sama dia. Jawab iya aja susah amat."

"Masalahnya begini, Skipper..."

Cowok itu memotong curhat Marlene. "Terus masalahnya apa sama gue?"

Marlene terdiam. Skipper melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalo nggak ada hubungannya, buat apa ngomong sama gue?"

Marlene kaget dengan perilaku Skipper. Yang ini.. nggak seperti Skipper yang biasanya.

Cowok itu berdiri, menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan di atas meja. "Kalo mau ngomong tentang hal-hal yang nggak ada hubungannya sama gue, SAMA SEKALI, nggak usah ngomong!"

Marlene berbisik lirih. "Skipper..."

Yang berbicara nggak peduli. "Karena apa? Karena gue. Enggak. Akan. PEDULI!"

Skipper berjalan dengan angkuh dan penuh emosi, entah ke mana. Sementara Marlene masih _shock_ dengan perilaku sahabatnya – _crush_-nya – dan mulai menangis perlahan.

_Kenapa dia berubah?_ Marlene bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Kenapa dia seakan nggak mau peduli lagi sama gue?_

* * *

><p>Marlene hanya tahu kalau Skipper berubah. Yang dia nggak tahu, Skipper nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok toilet sekolah.<p>

"DAMN!"

Dia mencengkram pinggiran wastafel sekuat mungkin, nggak peduli kalau buku-buku jarinya sudah memutih. Raut wajahnya seperti orang yang menahan tangis.

Tapi dia kan cowok. Cowok seharusnya nggak menangis.

Dia menyukai Marlene. Selalu. Dan dia cemburu saat Marlene ditembak oleh Private. Jelas. Dan dia nggak tahan kalau perempuan berambut kecoklatan itu bercerita tentangnya. Pasti. Dan dia hanya berpura-pura saat berkata dia nggak peduli.

Dia bukannya ingin membuat Marlene menangis. Dia sendiri juga _menangis_ dalam hati. Nggak tega kalau harus memperlakukan cinta pertamanya sekejam itu. Tapi kalau dia sudah tahu dia kalah telak, dia harus bisa membuat Marlene berpikir dia nggak menyukainya. Sama sekali. Dan hanya bisa menahan sesak saat wajah Marlene yang _shock_ terlintas di wajahnya.

Aktingnya sukses. Tentu saja. Dia kan aktor nggak resmi yang paling lihai memainkan raut wajah. Tapi melihat kesedihan Marlene.. rasanya dia nggak akan kuat berlama-lama.

"_Gue peduli.. peduli banget sama hal terkecil yang muncul sama elo.."_

Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, lalu dalam waktu sekejap dia sudah memeluk lututnya sambil bersandar di dinding toilet, satu tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Saat berhadapan dengan cinta, dia sama sekali bukan lelaki yang kuat.

* * *

><p>Sekolah yang sepi mulai terisi oleh anak-anak. Marlene berusaha mengusap air matanya, sementara Skipper baru kembali saat bel masuk dengan muka datar. Kabar yang dia dengar, tadi sebelum bel masuk, Marlene bertemu dengan Private yang baru masuk gerbang sekolah dan mengatakan 'ya'. Seluruh anak-anak SMA PB langsung gempar.<p>

Mereka resmi berpacaran.

* * *

><p>Hell Angel menatap sebuah gedung di hadapannya. Inikah tempatnya? Dia agak nggak yakin saat ini.<p>

Lelaki itu membetulkan topi, mengetatkan sarung tangan, dan menyimpan pistol Beretta-nya sebaik mungkin. _Earset_-nya nyaris nggak terlihat, dan mikrofon mini di kerah bajunya juga tersembunyi dengan baik. Secara penampilan, dia terlihat biasa saja. Sesekali dia mencoba berkomunikasi dengan temannya lewat _earset_ dan mikrofon. Kalau ada yang memergokinya menggunakan _earset,_ bilang saja pendengarannya agak terganggu.

Ini bukan hal sepele, mengelabui petugas keamanan untuk dapat masuk ke kasino ini. Dia sedang ada di Sentosa Island, pusat perjudian terbesar di ASEAN yang masih merupakan bagian dari Singapura. Kalau ketahuan membawa senjata seperti pistol dan bom plastik begini, dia bisa langsung menemui ajal. Di tempat.

Nggak lucu banget.

Untungnya dalam waktu singkat, dia sudah asyik berbicara dengan seorang wanita berbaju super minim di kasino itu.

"_You're so cute,"_ katanya merayu. _"What a girl like you doing here?"_

Dia tahu jelas siapa wanita di depannya. Dia adalah jenis wanita seksi yang siap disewa per malam oleh laki-laki hidung belang berduit banyak. Sayup-sayup di tengah ributnya kasino, dia bisa mendengar kata-kata sinis dari _earset._

"Cantik nggak sih ceweknya? Bagi-bagi dong!"

Hell tersenyum. Perlahan, dia mulai _menginterogasi _perempuan jalang itu.

"_I want to meet your boss. Could I, cutie?"_

Ya, targetnya kali ini adalah seorang bos yang menyediakan jasa penyewaan wanita. Dan pekerja yang dia miliki, semuanya adalah hasil dari pasar gelap yang melakukan perdagangan perempuan. Kebanyakan dari pelacur-pelacur yang disediakannya, sebenarnya melakukan ini karena terpaksa. Kalau menolak, bisa-bisa mereka akan disiksa oleh bos.

Termasuk wanita yang Hell temui di kasino malam ini.

Karena itulah Hell Angel akan berniat membunuh targetnya, malam ini juga.

* * *

><p>"Aku bertanya-tanya, apa hal yang kau lakukan ini salah?"<p>

Cheng Thiam Liem terlihat gugup saat ditodong sebuah pistol Beretta dengan peredam.

"Maksudmu.. apa yang salah?"

"Maksudku.. ayolah, negara ini menentang adanya perdagangan wanita dan anak-anak kan? Merokok di sini saja didenda begitu berat."

"Tapi aku juga butuh uang."

"Aku juga, Pak."

"Lagipula bagaimana caramu menemukanku?"

"Mudah saja. Wanita kan punya perasaan. Dilembutkan sedikit saja, dia sudah luluh. Apalagi kalau kasusnya seperti pegawai Anda. Tertekan."

"Dan kau jadi dengan mudah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa kau sebenarnya? Dari tadi kau terus saja menggunakan topimu. Bukalah."

Yang ditanya menyeringai saja. "Aku akan membukanya..."

**BRUK!**

"...kalau aku sudah membunuhmu."

Perlahan dia memeriksa korbannya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Dia tadi sempat menghubungi polisi. Dalam waktu singkat, suara yang sudah dia kenal dengan baik itu mencapai tempat persembunyian Cheng. Lelaki itu merutuk sambil menaruh sehelai bulu yang terbakar.

"_Shit!"_

Saat polisi membongkar tempat itu, hanya ada sebuah mayat di sana, dengan tanda bahwa mayat itu terbunuh dengan luka tembak di jantung oleh Hell Angel.

**A/N: **Gimana? review please! haha**  
><strong>


	10. The Identity

Kata orang seharusnya gue nggak punya hati.

Hati untuk merasa bersalah.

Hati untuk memaafkan kesalahan orang.

Hati untuk mengaku kalo gue salah.

Hati untuk merasa iba.

Hati untuk tegaan sama orang lain.

Hati untuk membuat orang lain seneng.

Hati untuk mencintai seseorang.

Tapi dia ngubah semua kata orang itu.

Dia ngasih tahu gue kalo gue juga punya hati.

Dia bikin gue sadar kalo gue bisa mencintai seseorang.

Sialnya seperti siapa gue sebenernya, cinta gue juga terlarang.

Gue harus milih keputusan yang terbaik buat gue dan dia.

Dan elo mau tahu kenapa cinta gue terlarang?

Karena gue bisa mencintai dia dan membunuhnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Akhirnya, kita mencapai chapter berangka belasan! Yuhuu‼

Awalnya chapter ini mau agak panjang, tapi bagiannya bakal gue ceritain di chapter 11 aja. Di sini gue pengen melakukan sesuatu yang ingin gue lakukan sejak lama, sejak mendapatkan ilham cerita ini di seminar GO, yang... ah, kok gue jadi kebanyakan curcol begini ya?

Oh iya, jangan lupa buat ngasih kritik, saran, usul, dan tebakan alur cerita di review ya! Jadi, di sinilah kita, chapter 10 Burned Wings oleh AngelaBlue!

**Review Reply for Anon**

Sho-chan: halo lagi! makasih ya kritiknya. semoga lain kali gue bisa bikin cerita yang memuaskan elo, hehe. sori banget nih kalo romancenya terlalu kental, tapi lain kali gue bakal berusaha buat bikin yang lebih bagus! anyway, makasih ya udah review tiap chapter! I guess know who you are...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Burned Wings<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks, Nickelodeon, Tom McGrath, and Eric Darnell

All the words flow – all the OCs – and nearly the whole idea © AngelaBlue

OOC, Indonesian, multi-chapters, rated T for safe, angst failed, humanized, AU, gaje, lebay, much dialogue, typos, much OCs, chara death, mild-gore (maybe), third-person POV, Romance/Suspense/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Crime/Adventure/Angst (?), RnR please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**First fic** from **AngelaBlue** for **PoMI**

Chapter **10**

* * *

><p>Malam hari yang tenang di Malaysia. Setidaknya, di Malaysia Timur yang ada di Kalimantan Utara. Bukan di menara kembar tertinggi di dunia dan menara tertinggi di dunia tahun 2002 milik pengusaha minyak itu.<p>

Ya. Menara Petronas.

Mengapa nggak tenang di sana? Kuberi kau satu pertanyaan. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tenang kalau kau baru mendengar kabar bahwa Hell Angel akan mampir ke tempat itu dan menghadapi targetnya di sana? Biarpun hanya gosip, tetap saja kau perlu berawas diri. Apalagi kalau kau seorang penjahat di sana.

Biarpun pada kenyataannya kau hanya satpam yang bertugas di pintu jembatan penghubung Menara Kembar Petronas bernama Seth Jalaluddin, yang memiliki tugas sampingan menadah uang hasil pungli dan pemotongan gaji TKI.

Sekarang, sudah tahu jawabannya? Apa?

* * *

><p><em><strong>DRAP<strong>_

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

Suara derap kaki itu mengiringi usaha kaburnya seorang pria berjaket hitam katun, bertopi _navy blue, _dan membawa senapan AK-47, tudung jaketnya dipakai di atas topi. Di belakangnya, hampir 2 lusin personil keamanan bersenjata telah dikerahkan untuk menangkap pembawa senapan itu. Sesekali jumlah mereka berkurang karena terluka dan tak bisa melanjutkan perburuan – biasanya di bagian betis kiri.

_**DOR!**_

Setelah dihitung lagi, sepertinya tinggal lebih dari _1 lusin._ _Sniper _itu dengan santai berlari, sesekali menambah kecepatannya, sementara para penjaga keamanan mulai kecapekan – keuntungan tambahan untuk si _sniper._

"He, jangan lari kau!" salah satu petugas keamanan berteriak dengan aksen Melayu yang sangat kental (ingat saja acara Upin Ipin).

_Bodoh._ Sang 'mangsa' terkikik. _Menghabiskan tenaga saja._

Lelaki itu sesekali berbicara dengan _earset_ putih, tangan kanan yang memegang AK-47 memakai sarung tangan karet putih, sementara tangan kiri kadang masuk ke saku jaket, ke saku celana, atau dibiarkan bebas saat menambah kecepatan lari. Petugas-petugas itu mengira bahwa pria misterius ini adalah robot yang baterainya baru saja di-_charge. _Dari tadi belum ada habisnya.

"_Jadi udah ketemu?" _Suara dari _earset _memandunya, sesekali dia berbicara menggunakan mikrofon yang ada di kerah bajunya yang tidak terlihat karena tersembunyi dengan baik di dalam jaket hitam. Lelaki itu membalas dengan suara biasa – nggak ada acara ngos-ngosan segala.

"Belum. Gue penasaran dia tuh sebenernya siapa."

"_Apalagi gue,"_ suara di _earset_ berbeda lagi, lebih terkesan ceria dari yang sebelumnya. _"Gue penasaran, dia itu ada di mana sih?"_

"Pokoknya, kalo sampe sebenernya dia ada di gedung ini, tapi nggak ketemu sama gue tadi, gue gorok kepalanya, bukan nembak kayak biasa! Hahaha!"

"_Ya, kalo elo punya pisau. Emang lo bawa?"_

"Pisau? Belati maksud lo? Itu sih masuk perlengkapan wajib, sama kayak _Beretta_ dan_ silencer. _Susah buat ngelupain pacar sendiri!"

"_Halah, pacar lo mah itu bertiga doang!"_

"Maklum, kerjaan!"

Memasuki jembata penghubung Menara Petronas, mata rubi itu terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Seth Jalaluddin..."

"_Hah? Seth kenapa? Udah keburu mampus duluan?"_

"Bukan itu! Eh, bener kan gue salah gedung pas masuk tadi?"

"_Iya! Emang kenapa?"_

"Kalian tau dari mana?"

"_Bukannya udah dibilang ya di e-mail?"_

"Udah dibilang? Jadi... kalian udah tau kalo Seth itu...

"_Penjaga pintu jembatan gedung sebelah? Elo nggak tau? Pantesan tadi sempet salah masuk! Baca e-mailnya nggak sih?"_

"Hehe, sori banget, sori! Bentar lagi gue abisin deh!"

"_Sip, cepetan ya! Gue udah laper nih!"_

"_Halah, pikiran lo mah makanan melulu!"_

_Sniper_ itu tertawa sambil melepaskan ketegangannya, lalu tersenyum psikopat. Dalam waktu singkat dia mencapai ujung jembatan – di mana Seth Jalaluddin telah menanti kematiannya di luar pintu kaca tanpa sepengetahuannya – dan membunuhnya dengan satu tembakan di jantung tanpa kesulitan apa-apa. Tangan kanannya meletakkan sehelai bulu putih yang terbakar di ujungnya. Para petugas langsung tahu dia berhadapan dengan siapa.

Beberapa bingung mengapa Hell Angel membunuh seorang...

_...satpam?_

_(Yang benar saja, deh.)_

Secepat kilat dia mencoba menangkis tinju kemarahan dari petugas lainnya. Salah satu bogem mentah yang mengenai pipi kirinya sukses menggeser lensa kontak merah _ruby _kesayangannya.

_(Aw. Itu sakit bego.)_

Tanpa sadar, dia melepas lensa kontak merah _ruby_ di mata kirinya _dengan tangan kiri._

_/yang nggak memakai sarung tangan/_

lalu tersenyum psikopat – lagi, dia menyukainya – kepada petugas, melumpuhkan beberapa dengan revolver yang dia simpan di dekat saku celana, dan terjun dari jembatan ke tanah dengan seutas kabel baja elastis setelah mendapat aba-aba dari _earset._

_/yang hanya dipegang dengan kaki dan satu tangan/_

_(Shit. Lupa.)_

Hell Angel tersenyum manis sambil menuruni lantai-lantai menara.

_(Dah, semuanya, Hell Angel pulang dulu ya.)_

Di bawah, polisi nggak menemukan apa-apa selain seutas kabel baja elastis panjang bercat putih.

_(Sialan kau, Hell Angel!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRAK!<strong>_

"Cepetan jalan!"

Hell Angel membuka pintu mobil sewaan dengan kasar, napasnya terengah-engah di kursi samping supir, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Supirnya, yang berambut jabrik, langsung mengendarai mobil dengan kemampuan ala Frank di film _Transporter._

_/ngebut tingkat tinggi/_

"SHIITTT‼!"

_**DUAK!**_

_**BUK!**_

_Dashboard_ mobil digebrak begitu saja, menunjukkan kekesalan tingkat tinggi. Dia melepas topi, _earset, _dan mikrofonnya, menyenderkan diri ke jok mobil dengan kasar.

"Elo kenapa sih?" seorang pria berkacamata bertanya dari belakang.

"Hm."

"Iya, ada masalah ya?" si pirang menyahut dari samping kakaknya.

"Hmh."

"Dari tadi jawabannya cuma gumaman terus. Jawab pake kata-kata kenapa."

"He-eh."

Si kakak itu memutar matanya. "Adek gue minta kata, bukan he-eh doang."

"Emh."

""Elo lagi marah sama kita?"

"Lagi nggak _mood_ jawab ya?"

"Atau mungkin..."

"...dia marah gara-gara..."

Kakak-beradik itu menyatukan pikiran. Bersama-sama mereka berteriak.

"LAGI DAPET YA?"

_**CRKIIT!**_

"AWAS‼"

"HUAA‼"

"KYAA‼"

"..."

Mobil itu mengerem mendadak di jalan tol. Semua terkena serangan jantung.

/_nyaris mati di tengah perjalanan/_

"Heh, kalo teriak nggak sampe segitunya juga kali!" supir jabrik itu marah-marah setelah berhasil menenangkan diri. "Kalo remnya blong gimana? Kita pasti mati terus masuk neraka, terutama dia nih!" Tangannya mengarah ke pria berambut hitam _raven_ itu.

"Eh, kalo mau adu bacot jangan ajak-ajak gue dong!" lelaki itu ikut-ikutan kesal, lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Lagian elo berdua yang bener aja, sejak kapan gue dateng bulan? Mimpi basah sih iya‼"

Keduanya hanya membentuk tanda _peace _dengan 2 jari. Si pirang bermata biru laut itu bertanya pada sang psikopat.

"Lagian elo kenapa sih uring-uringan gitu?"

Dia mendengus pelan, lalu menyalakan lampu mobil.

"Perhatiin ini baik-baik."

Wajah Hell Angel terlihat pucat, mungkin setelah insiden rem tadi. Keringat masih menetes di kening, sementara tangannya sedingin es. Kakinya kalau diperhatikan sedang gemetaran. Bibir bawahnya tergigit, ada sedikit darah di sana.

"Elo cuma _shock _bekas tadi kok. Ada yang salah?"

"Ini bukan karena rem mendadak."

Hening sesaat.

"Perhatiin mata gue."

Mata itu sebelah kanannya berwarna merah _ruby,_ tapi sebelahnya berwarna lain.

_/sehitam rambut hitam _raven_-nya/_

"Elo... elo lepas lensa kontak lo?"

Dia mengangguk lemah, masih mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Gue baru sadar tadi, pas turun pake kabel."

Tangan kirinya teracung, polos, tanpa sarung tangan. Sementara yang kanan masih memakainya.

"Salah gue juga, karena nggak beli sarung tangan di tengah jalan tadi. Inget kan, waktu tadi kita ke sini sarung tangan yang sebelah hilang?"

Yang lain mengangguk.

"Nggak elo ambil waktu itu?"

"Nggak," yang ditanya menggeleng, "keburu dikejar sama petugas, soalnya gue ngabisinnya terang-terangan banget.

"Jadi..." si kecil imut itu mencoba menyimpulkan. Wajah pucat itu mengangguk. Kakaknya membantu melanjutkan kata-kata.

_Masalah yang gawat... gawat banget..._

"...ada sidik jari Hell Angel di lensa kontak itu."

_/keheningan saat seperti mendengar berita kematian/_

"Yuk," mata biru tenang itu menghembuskan napas, berusaha ceria. "Kita pulang, nanti gue masakkin mie goreng spesial."

* * *

><p>Hans Junadara tersenyum sendiri sambil menyeruput kopi hitam kesukaannya. Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5, dan matahari belum juga terbit. Tapi polisi yang juga anggota Interpol ini sudah mencari <em>file<em> tentang Hell Angel di Macbook-nya. Dan saat ini, dia sedang tersenyum sendiri sambil mengamati rekonstruksi wajah Hell Angel sambil menggenggam erat dua buah plastik klep kedap udara.

_/seperti isinya adalah harta berharga yang nggak boleh hilang/_

"Papa ngapain sih pagi-pagi begini masang laptop?"

_Siapa itu?_

Hans terkejut juga melihat anaknya ada di belakangnya, masih mengenakan baju tidur sambil menguap lebar tanpa ditutup. Melihat kelakuan anaknya yang beranjak dewasa itu, mau tak mau dia tertawa juga.

"Kamu sendiri ngapain bangun sepagi ini?"

"Nggak bisa tidur, Pa."

Dia tersenyum sambil menyeruput kopinya lagi. "Tidur lagi sana. 30 menit kan lumayan tuh, kemarin kamu tidurnya telat."

"Salah Papa sendiri, kenapa mendadak pergi ke Malaysia terus pintunya disuruh kunci dari dalem. Kan jadinya nggak bisa tidur, cemas mikirin Papa gimana cara masuknya."

"Alah, yang bener? Kan ada Mama juga?" Hans memeluk anak perempuannya yang (menurutnya) paling cantik sedunia bersama dengan istrinya – yang kebetulan juga masih tidur sampai sekarang.

"Iya, bener kok!"

Hans tertawa kecil, lalu mengetatkan pelukannya – yang dibalas oleh anaknya.

"Oh iya, Pa, itu foto siapa sih di laptop Papa? Kayak pernah ngeliat."

Hans melepaskan pelukannya secara mendadak.

_(Apa? Dia mengenal Hell Angel?)_

"Kamu tahu Hell Angel? Pernah ngeliat di mana?"

Dia terdiam, sepertinya mencoba mengingat.

_/padahal lututnya mulai gemetar dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur di tangan/_

"Marlene Hanita Junadara, jawab Papa."

"Kayaknya..."

_/remaja SMA itu terlihat seperti ketakutan/_

"...kayaknya Marlene pernah ngeliat dia, Pa..."

"Yang benar kamu?"

_/detak jantungnya meningkat, kepalanya menunduk/_

"Iya, Pa... kayaknya di sekolah... atau di tempat les... Marlene nggak tau, Pa..."

Papanya tersenyum ceria, mencium pipi anaknya sekilas, lalu membuka _account_ Skype.

_/tanpa tahu seberapa besar kekhawatiran anaknya/_

"Aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara mencari Hell Angel!"

"_Bagaimana caranya?"_

"Aku punya ini!"

Dia mengacungkan sebuah plastik klep berisi lensa kontak berwarna merah.

"Ternyata dia memakai lensa kontak untuk menyembunyikan warna mata aslinya! Kutemukan ini saat insiden penembakan di Petronas kemarin!"

"_Bagus! Apa kau punya bukti lain yang bisa mendukung pencarian? Tidak apa-apa sih kalau hanya itu, mengingat bahwa Hell Angel sama telitinya dengan Silver Dolphin."_

"Punya. Sepertinya dia mulai meninggalkan sifat kehati-hatiannya."

Dia mengacungkan sebuah plastik klep lain, yang menjadi kebanggaannya.

_/karena isinya __**sehelai rambut Hell Angel**__ berwarna hitam/_

"Kalau begini ceritanya, kita bisa melakukan tes DNA! Jelas lebih hebat lagi, bukan?"

"_Tapi kau tahu bagaimana cara mencarinya?"_

"Tentu! Kata anakku, dia sempat melihatnya di sekitar sekolah atau tempat lesnya! Kita bisa memulai pencarian di situ!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hans, anaknya sudah berlari ke kamar, menangis di bantal sampai jam bangun paginya yang normal – setengah 6 pagi.

_(Tolong... siapapun itu... jangan dia... jangan Skipper...)_

**A/N: **alright, we're over tonight! TBC, RnR, wait for the surprise!**  
><strong>


	11. The Insane Plan

Kata orang seharusnya gue nggak punya hati.

Hati untuk merasa bersalah.

Hati untuk memaafkan kesalahan orang.

Hati untuk mengaku kalo gue salah.

Hati untuk merasa iba.

Hati untuk tegaan sama orang lain.

Hati untuk membuat orang lain seneng.

Hati untuk mencintai seseorang.

Tapi dia ngubah semua kata orang itu.

Dia ngasih tahu gue kalo gue juga punya hati.

Dia bikin gue sadar kalo gue bisa mencintai seseorang.

Sialnya seperti siapa gue sebenernya, cinta gue juga terlarang.

Gue harus milih keputusan yang terbaik buat gue dan dia.

Dan elo mau tahu kenapa cinta gue terlarang?

Karena gue bisa mencintai dia dan membunuhnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Welcome to chapter 11!

Seperti yang gue bilang beberapa hari yang lalu, chapter 11 ini adalah kepanjangan dari chapter 10. Tapi entah mengapa, beberapa adegan pamungkasnya masih akan dipindah ke chapter 12! Huaa, nggak nyangka ternyata ide seperti ini saja bisa menghabiskan lebih dari 20 halaman A4 dengan spasi 1,5!

Yah, sepertinya janji gue kepada LoveSkipper untuk menghadirkan adegan *sensor* di chapter 13 harus diundur deh.

Tapi sampai sekarang, gue masih nunggu review dari kalian, para pembaca yang terhormat, yang berisi kritik, saran, usul, maupun tebakan isi cerita! Setiap kata-kata dari kalian yang bersifat membangun akan dipertimbangkan sebagai bahan menulis chapter selanjutnya! Wassalam!

Jadi sekarang, ambil camilan kalian, persiapkan koneksi internet yang berfungsi dengan baik sekali, dan jangan lupa minum obat jika kalian lagi sakit! AngelaBlue mempersembahkan chapter 11 Burned Wings untuk Anda semua! Happy reading, minna-san! :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Burned Wings<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks, Nickelodeon, Tom McGrath, and Eric Darnell

All the words flow – all the OCs – and nearly the whole idea © AngelaBlue

OOC, Indonesian, multi-chapters, rated T for safe, angst failed, humanized, AU, gaje, lebay, much dialogue, typos, much OCs, chara death, mild-gore (maybe), third-person POV, Romance/Suspense/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Crime/Adventure/Angst (?), RnR please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**First fic** from **AngelaBlue** for **PoMI**

Chapter **11**

* * *

><p>Marlene terdiam sepanjang kelas. Terima kasih banyak kepada berbagai jenis kosmetik yang ada, dia berhasil menutupi tanda-tanda perempuan yang habis menangis. Aneh-aneh aja kalo masuk sekolah dengan mata sembab begini, harus ditutupi sebisa mungkin. Lagipula, dia nggak ingin diinterogasi oleh pa–<p>

_(Ah, kenapa bilang kata itu aja susah banget sih?)_

Private, terutama di pagi hari yang (seharusnya) cerah ini.

Lalu, dia teringat rekonstruksi wajah Hell Angel itu lagi. Sebagai anggota Interpol, papanya pasti memiliki kopian terbaru dan terbaik yang dapat digunakan untuk mencari _red notice_ seluruh dunia. Apalagi kalau _red notice-_nya model-model Hell. Jadi rekonstruksi itu sudah pasti paling mirip dengan yang bisa dibayangkan.

Dia masih nggak percaya kalau itu

_(Skipper...)_

Lelaki tegap berkacamata itu sudah masuk sekolah. Lagi-lagi memakai jaket katun berwarna gelap menutupi seragam ciri khas PB yang selalu dipakai setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis, dan jaketnya dilempar begitu saja ke bangku. Marlene sudah siap untuk merunduk sebelum jaket (bau khas cowok) itu mengenai wajahnya.

_(Tampang seperti ini... mana mungkin dia itu Hell Angel?)_

"Pagi," sapa Marlene dengan ceria.

"Pagi. Ada tugas atau apa?"

"Hm? Kayaknya nggak ada."

"Atau mungkin ada yang bakal terjadi nanti di sekolah? Imunisasi gitu misalnya."

Marlene tersenyum kecil. Basa-basi seperti ini sudah biasa dia lakoni setiap pagi, siapapun yang datang duluan.

"Nggak sih. Tapi katanya ada pemeriksaan polisi nanti."

Rahang teman sebangkunya itu berkedut. Alisnya bertaut, tak ada kesan ketakutan — selain dari rahangnya itu. Sisanya begitu tenang.

_(Kalau dia memang Hell Angel, dia akan bersikap berani menghadapi pemeriksaan polisi nanti. Lihat saja, Pa, apa benar dia itu psikopat?)_

"Pemeriksaan polisi? Maksudnya?"

"Iya. Katanya ada buronan polisi di sini. Gue sih nggak yakin."

Mata pemuda taksiran Marlene itu semakin terlihat kebingungan. "Buronan polisi? Yang bener aja deh. Kata siapa, Lin?"

"Ehm... kata bokap gue, hehehe..."

Matanya terbelalak. "Bokap lo... emangnya kerja apa?"

"Oh, dia... polisi. Namanya Hans Junadara, kalo elo mau tau. Dan yang ngeselin, masa dia ngira ada Hell Angel di sekolah kita? Yang bener aja deh‼"

Marlene hanya bisa berharap apa yang dikatakannya memang benar.

* * *

><p>"Namanya Hans Junadara, kalo elo mau tau."<p>

Skipper terdiam mendengar namanya. Diam-diam dia menggigit lidahnya sebisa mungkin. Menggigit bibir akan lebih beresiko. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas siapa itu Hans Junadara, si Interpol ambisius itu.

Jadi... selama ini dia sudah jatuh cinta pada anaknya? Yang benar saja deh!

_(Complicated, forbidden, whatever...)_

Dia melirik buku tulis yang tergeletak di meja.

_(Marlene Hanita. J. Jadi itu singkatan J-nya. Junadara. _Unexpected _banget sumpah.)_

"Oh, jadi itu singkatan J di nama lo? Junadara?"

Marlene mengangguk bangga. "Yups!"

Yang mereka nggak sadar, suara Marlene begitu mantap, ceria, dan keras. Saking kerasnya, seisi kelas yang mendengar pembicaraan itu langsung ikutan ngomong kayak bensin yang disulut api.

"Eh, iya, seinget gue, bukannya Hell Angel nggak pernah ninggalin jejak ya?"

"Jadi bokap lo polisi? Wah, gue nggak nyangka..."

"Yang bener aja lo! Mau ada pemeriksaan di sini?"

Marlene menjadi artis mendadak. "Iya! Entah kenapa, bokap gue ketemu helai rambut Hell Angel waktu kasus penembakan di Menara Petronas! Baru aja kemaren malem ada, kayaknya di koran pun belum lengkap beritanya!"

Skipper tersenyum kecil, wanita yang dia sukai itu sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi dia juga tegang sendiri.

_(Apa? Helai rambut? Tes DNA dong? Gawat, bener-bener gawat!)_

"Kalo gitu..." salah satu menyahut.

"Iya! Bakal ada tes DNA di PB! Hari ini juga! Gila kan? Berharap aja itu nggak terjadi, apalagi hari ini!"

_(Hah? Berharap nggak terjadi hari ini? Apa... ah, dia kayaknya udah tau siapa! Tapi, yang bener aja harapannya!)_

Ada ide yang tercetus di kepalanya. Gila memang. Tapi mengingat hari ini ada pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia... dia tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Eh, tunggu deh Marlene!"

Teman sebangkunya – sahabatnya – taksirannya – menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya. "Ada apa sih, Skip?"

"Hari ini ada B. Indo kan?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Tugas pidato gue ilang! Mampus! Mana gue belom maju lagi!"

_(Ya. Fotokopi pidato dari buku paket.)_

"Terus? Gimana dong? Lo mau fotokopi siapa?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya mengubek-ubek tas (yang terlempar ke bangku bersamaan dengan jaketnya tadi) mencari buku paket. "Mau fotokopi dari sini! Ngarep aja gurunya nggak nyadar!"

"Hah? Nekat lo!"

Dia hanya mendengar kata-kata terakhir secara samar, lalu berlari ke pintu gerbang. Dari sana dia berlari lagi ke jalan raya. Seberangnya ada tempat fotokopi, tapi butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menyebrangi jalan yang hampir selalu ramai ini.

Dia mengeluarkan HP-nya, lalu mengetikkan SMS.

_Ketemu oleh Hans! Ada pemeriksaan DNA di sekolah hari ini!_

Dia menarik napas panjang, lalu menutup mata, dan menyebrangi jalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan egois yang nggak mau berhenti untuk disebrangi siswa SMA ini. Dia nggak akan peduli apa yang terjadi nanti. Yang dia pikirkan, dia butuh alasan yang kuat untuk nggak masuk sekolah hari ini.

_**CIIT!**_

_**BRAKK!**_

* * *

><p>Kowalski sedang berhenti di kios tukang koran dekat sekolah. Seperti biasa, dia akan membawa koran ke sekolah, membacanya, dan berteriak ke seisi kelas jika ada berita terbaru – dan biasanya akan paling gempar jika beritanya tentang Hell Angel di Indonesia. Maklum saja, dia sedang tenar beberapa tahun ini. Apalagi dia muncul di <em>headline<em> seluruh dunia sebulan 2 kali. Bagaimana tidak terkenal?

"Bang, berita baru di Indonesia apaan Bang?"

"Hah, biasa lah, paling Nazaruddin masih bungkam soal korupsi wisma atlit."

"Kalo di luar negeri?"

"Oh, ada tuh! Ada yang dibunuh lagi di Malaysia sama... sama si.. hel angel (dibaca berdasarkan bahasa Indonesia ya)! Iya 'hel angel' tuh!"

Kowalski cuma nyengir melihat cara baca si tukang koran langganannya itu. "Hell Angel (dalam bahasa Inggris yang benar), Bang. Kan itu bahasa Inggris."

"Oh, Hel Enjel gitu? Ya, ya, Dek, makasih ya! Abang soalnya nggak bisa bahasa Inggris! Palingan cuma _yes, no, tengkyu_ aja, Dek!"

Murid SMA PB iu hanya bisa tertawa sambil tersenyum. "Ya udah, Bang, berapa?"

"Biasa lah, Abang kasih diskon jadi cuma 5000!"

Kowalski tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan uang coklat bergambar Tuanku Imam Bonjol itu dan meraih koran dari penjualnya. "Makasih ya..."

Kata-katanya terputus oleh bunyi SMS.

_From: Nomor dirahasiakan_

_Ketemu oleh Hans! Ada pemeriksaan DNA di sekolah hari ini!_

Cowok berkacamata tebal – yang lebih tebal dari pengirim SMSnya – memucat sedikit. Kalau barang bukti sudah di tangan Hans yang jelas-jelas anggota Interpol, masalah ini bisa lebih gawat lagi. Kalau pemeriksaan sidik jari masih mending. Lagipula yang dia tidak mengerti, dari mana ceritanya bisa sampai ada pemeriksaan DNA?

Tapi mengingat temannya ini memakai _private number,_ dia nggak bisa membalasnya. Mungkin nanti mereka akan membahasnya. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah dia harus pergi dari sekolah – tanpa ada yang tahu dia memiliki hubungan apapun dengan sepupunya itu.

"Kenapa, Dek? Ada masalah?"

"Eh, enggak kok, Bang..."

"Kok mukanya agak pucat?"

Oh iya. Kowalski memiliki alasan bagus biar nggak nambah dosa berbohong.

"Oh, adik saya demam, Bang, tambah parah lagi sekarang. Kesian di rumah nggak ada yang ngejagain. Makanya saya mau titipin dulu di siapa gitu."

Si abang cuma bisa manggut-manggut. "Ya udah, Bang, saya duluan ya!"

"Iya, Dek! Semoga adiknya cepet sembuh ya!"

Tapi sebelum motornya sempat dinyalakan, dia melihat sebuah tabrakan di depan. korannya terjatuh, sementara pembelinya sudah berlari ke TKP.

* * *

><p>Private bangun dengan kepala pusing berat. Dia setengah berharap kakaknya sudah memberikan surat izin ke guru piket. Entah kenapa kemarin malam kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya menggigil, padahal dia baru saja selesai makan dengan saudara-saudaranya. Jadilah saat ini dia nggak masuk sekolah, sementara Rico masih mendengkur keras di ranjangnya – sama sekali bukan hal yang enak dipandang dan tidak se-<em>cool<em> tampangnya.

Kepalanya semakin pusing saja. Dia berjalan perlahan sambil memegangi barang-barang di rumah agar tidak terjatuh dan berhasil meminum obat yang selalu dia simpan dengan rapi di kotak P3K.

_**GLEK**_

Nada-nada petikan lembut _Alone Again, Naturally _versi Sungha Jung mengalun di HP. Oh ya, ada SMS. Dia segera mengeceknya.

_From: Kowalski_

_Gabisa ke sklh. Periksa DNA. Kecelakaan. Nanti gue plg._

Kecelakaan? Siapa yang kecelakaan? Bener-bener ini isi SMS nggak nyambung. kepalanya yang dari tadi sudah pusing tambah jadi vertigo. Dia lebih memilih memejamkan mata, meraba dinding, dan mencari jalan menuju tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Lagipula, bagaimana ceritanya bisa sampai ada pemeriksaan DNA? Sepertinya masih ada hubungannya soal kemarin, tapi yang tercecer hanya lensa kontak. Apa mungkin sebenarnya masih ada bukti lain? Dia tak tahu.

Oh iya. Sampai sekarang dia belum memberitahu Marlene kalau dia tidak masuk sekolah karena demam. Sekalian jaga-jaga kalau Kowalski ternyata benar-benar tidak sempat memberi surat izin ke guru piket.

Bantalnya yang nyaman telah menyambut di ranjang. Dia memeluk boneka _unicorn_ miliknya sejak kecil (baca:lahir) dan tertidur lelap, berharap suhu tubuhnya segera turun.

* * *

><p>Marlene hanya bisa gelisah sendiri saat Skipper belum juga masuk sekolah. Tasnya masih ada di sini, motornya juga masih terparkir. Ini juga bukan musim ulangan, jadi belum ada yang berniat memfotokopi kisi-kisi soal ujian dan memperkecil sampai 50%. Masa mau fotokopi pidato dari buku saja bisa selama ini? Apanya yang ngantri?<p>

Diam-diam dia melirik isi kelasnya yang berisi 32 orang itu. Kowalski yang biasanya datang dengan koran di tangan juga belum hadir. Kayaknya hari ini si Nihil lagi masuk sekolah deh. Huah.

Sampai guru yang akan mengajar masuk ke kelas 3IPA2, Marlene masih menanti kehadiran teman sebangkunya. Sampai jam pelajaran ketiga, dia masih tak mengerti mengapa bangku itu hanya dihuni sebuah tas. Sampai waktu istirahat, dia hanya bisa memandangi buku di perpustakaan sementara otaknya fokus ke remaja bermata hitam itu.

Di awal jam pelajaran terakhir, barulah dia tahu kabar dari guru yang sempat masuk ke kelasnya. Selain pemeriksaan DNA yang dilakukan ke seisi PB, ada juga berita lain yang membuat Marlene terkesiap.

"Em, tapi mohon maaf, Pak. Salah satu murid kami, Gabriel Nicholas baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, dan sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Sementara untuk Kowalski Mendelev, dia tidak masuk sekolah tanpa keterangan apapun. Itu saja yang tidak hadir di kelas 3IPA2. Diharapkan Bapak bisa mengerti."

Marlene bisa melihat ayahnya di sana. Satu hal sudah jelas; Skipper tidak masuk karena kecelakaan. Ya, alasan bagus untuk tidak masuk sekolah, dan sanggup membuat orang khawatir sekali dengan amat sangat.

_(Apapun itu, semoga dia baik-baik saja dan segera masuk sekolah lagi.)_

* * *

><p>Rico hanya bisa menatap adiknya yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Di sampingnya Kowalski sudah terduduk di kursi, kepalanya terus menunduk.<p>

"Mungkin ini hanya alasannya untuk melarikan diri dari sekolah."

"Ya, bisa jadi. Tapi pemeriksaan DNA dan sidik jari itu bisa terjadi kapan saja. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika di saat yang tidak terduga, Interpol mendadak masuk ke sekolah dan meminta pemeriksaan DNA lagi. Terutama pada kami yang tidak masuk sekolah."

Rico menghela napas. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama membuatnya sudah hafal kebiasaan setiap anggota keluarganya. Di saat tegang seperti ini, Kowalski pasti berbicara dengan terlalu formal. Seperti... ah, dia tak bisa menggambarkannya.

Adik angkatnya itu tertabrak mobil tadi pagi. Tidak ada luka yang serius, mungkin dalam waktu beberapa hari dia sudah bisa pulang. Saat ini dia membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup, itu saja.

Yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentu saja tes itu. Rico sih tenang-tenang saja, dia tidak punya hubungan darah sama sekali dengan adiknya. Sementara Kowalski dan Private masih bisa terlacak karena Michael dan Anya adalah kakak-beradik.

Semua ini membuatnya pusing sendiri.

"Berharap saja kita memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk menghindar."

"Ya, hanya bisa berharap."

Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 x 24 jam ini, Rico sudah berharap 999 kali semoga kasus di Petronas itu tidak harus membuat adik-adiknya ini pindah sekolah mendadak karena takut dikejar Interpol.

_(Tolong, jangan sampai mereka menangkap kami, Tuhan...)_

Hup. Permohonan ke-1000 menurut perhitungan mahasiswa fakultas psikologi berambut jabrik itu.

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**A/N: **Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya saudara-saudara? silahkan tunggu chapter 12! haha**  
><strong>


	12. The Backup Player

Gue bukannya suka untuk berlari.

Berlari dari masalah di depan muka gue.

Berlari dari orang-orang yang mengancam gue.

Berlari dari target yang menyerang gue.

Berlari dari bogem-bogem mentah melayang.

Berlari dari pihak-pihak yang membenci gue.

Berlari dari polisi yang mengejar gue.

Intinya, berlari dari siapapun di dunia ini.

Tapi entah mengapa, gue mendapat alasan.

Kenapa gue harus lari?

Kenapa gue nggak bisa menghadapi mereka aja?

Kenapa gue nggak bisa membunuh mereka di depan dia?

Kenapa gue nggak boleh menunjukkan diri gue?

Dan inilah alasan yang baru gue dapet.

Karena gue nggak mau hidupnya menjadi sekelam takdir gue.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter 12! And anyway, 12 is my fave number. And anyway, this chapter gonna be so long... because of the description. So open your eyes, and don't let yourself asleep! Haha #

Fine. Kembali ke topik semula. Di chap 12 ini, seperti yang udah gue janjikan kepada beberapa orang, chap ini sama sekali NGGAK ADA ROMANCE. Ada banyak yang protes ke gue kenapa fic ini kebanyakan romens. Jadi, kangen actionnya? Sip. Semoga yang ini memuaskan hasrat kalian. Dan... please, RnR, kasih gue masukan lagi. Kali ini, gue terima flame dari kalian kalau chap ini bener-bener ancur-seancur-ancurnya. Oke?

Oh iya, sebenernya ada beberapa bagian lagi yang mau dimasukkin ke chap ini. Tapi ternyata... udah kebanyakan! o.O. Jadi mungkin bakal diterusin dikit ke chap 13. Hah, jadi ngundur lagi deh adegannya. Kayaknya janji gue ini... nggak bisa gue tepatin. Kasusnya bener-bener mirip sama cerbung pertama malu-maluin gue itu :( Lalu, pembuka di chapter ini, seharusnya dipakai mulai dari chapter 10. Sori banget baru diganti sekarang ya!

Jangan lupa buat review sambil ngasih kritik, usul, saran, dan tebakan kalian tentang cerita ini. Sekarang, kita beralih dulu ke balasan review bagi anon! Hihiho buat kalian yang masih belum berniat bikin account ffn!

**Review Replies for Anonymous Reviewer:**

**Lucia: **Udah gue bales ya waktu kebaktian padang. Elo sendiri yang niat ngebongkar isi review BW. Oke?

**Sho-chan:** Haha, makasih atas like-nya. Yah, kalo elo nggak suka romens, kali ini nggak ada kok. Hem. Cuma satu yang gue tau, elo pasti temenan sama gue di FB dan tau kalo gue ini fanficcer. Dan masalahnya... kalo Lucia review, elo enggak. Kalo elo review, dia enggak. Kan gue jadinya nebak kalian itu sama. Apalagi Lucia selalu pake nama samaran, iya kan? Maaf aja nih kalo salah...

**LoveSkipper:** Teddy, tumben sekali Anda tidak login ffn... ada masalah apa? Dan, makasih banyak ya, udah nebak isi pikiran gue dengan SANGAT TEPAT! Haha. Pindah sekolah? Tes DNA? Tunggu aja dulu, hahaha :D

**A/N:** Oke, review reply-nya udah selesai. AngelaBlue proudly presents... (drumrolls) Burned Wings, Chapter 12!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Burned Wings<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks, Nickelodeon, Tom McGrath, and Eric Darnell

All the words flow – all the OCs – and nearly the whole idea © AngelaBlue

OOC, Indonesian, multi-chapters, rated T for safe, angst failed, humanized, AU, gaje, lebay, much dialogue, typos, much OCs, chara death, mild-gore (maybe), third-person POV, Romance/Suspense/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Crime/Adventure/Angst (?), RnR please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**First fic** from **AngelaBlue** for **PoMI**

Chapter **12**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh deh."

Suaranya datar, namun kalau kau mengenalnya dengan baik, kau akan mendengar nada kekhawatiran terselip dalam kata-katanya yang ketus itu. Pemilik suara itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, keheranan mengapa orang di depannya bisa mencetuskan ide seperti itu.

"Benar juga katanya. Jangan lakukan hal itu."

Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda berkacamata seusianya ikut menimpali kata-kata temannya tadi. Kali ini nada-nada kekhawatiran itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas. ketegangannya membuat kata-katanya menjadi terlalu resmi untuk ukuran anak SMA.

"Oh, ayolah! Elo juga tai lo punya kredibilitas tinggi di kalangan penyewa lo! Kalau elo udah terima tawaran ini dan menolaknya secara mendadak, kredibilitas lo itu akan turun drastis, tis, tis!"

Di seberangnya, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan berwajah _baby face_ sedang berusaha menentang kata-kata kakaknya. Tampaknya kali ini dia sudah bertekad kuat.

"Biarpun gue emang paling muda, gue juga bisa kok kalo begitu doang! Sabuk hitam gue juga udah cukup, kan?" dia mengarahkan mukanya ke kakaknya. "Gue bisa matahin leher lo sekarang kok!"

Yang ditunjuk memutar matanya. "Iya deh, gue percaya lo bisa matahin leher orang, tapi kenapa mesti gue sasarannya?"

"Soalnya sampe sekarang aja, elo belom bisa nembak sasaran di _dart_ kan?"

Dia langsung terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Hehehe, iya sih..."

"Lagipula nih," si kecil itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "elo tuh masih nggak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Kalau dokter nyariin lo mendadak terus lo nggak ada, kita mau kasih alesan apa? Cukup mereka tau kalo Kowalski juga ada pas lo kecelakaan, _Skippa!_"

Skipper hanya bisa mendengus. Aksen _british_ Private keluar lagi, terutama kalau dia sedang kesal. Tinggal di Inggris dari lahir sampai 6 tahun pertama hidupnya membuatnya terbiasa dengan bahasa Inggris lengkap dengan aksen-aksen cadelnya – yang sejujurnya agak menyebalkan.

"Bisa nggak lo manggil gue dengan cara yang bia.."

"Bodo amat!" Private memotong kata-katanya. "Skippa, bisa nggak sih, elo jangan sok kuat, seharii... aja?"

_(Ah, Private, semarah apapun dia, kalo lagi marah tetep aja jadinya imut.)_

Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Elo itu. Baru aja. Ketabrak. Mobil. Mana boleh keluar dari rumah sakit? Makanya, gue aja yang ngelakuin!"

"Ck!"

Skipper mendecakkan lidah, masih keheranan dengan sepupunya yang paling kecil itu. "Lagipula, gue merasa lebih nyaman di luar ruangan! Apapun itu, gue benci banget sama yang namanya ru. mah. sa. kit‼"

"Karena jarumnya?"

Rico masih memandang langit-langit. Setelah permohonan ke-1000-nya, adik angkatnya terbangun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, jadi dia menghentikan permohonannya. Ini adalah kata-kata pertama setelah 1 x 24 jam bersama keluarganya, mengingat dia adalah penderita autis Asperger.

"Euh, Kak... jangan ingetin gue soal itu lagi deh..."

Kowalski dan Private terkikik. "Itu pasti alesan lo yang paling utama buat keluar dari rumah sakit," Private mencoba menyimpulkan. "Iya kan?"

"_Oh, just shut up!"_

"Kenapa?" Kowalski ikut menggoda 'pemimpinnya' yang fobia suntikan itu. "Seinget gue tadi idung lo mesti dibekep pake kloroform biar bisa dikasih infus, bener nggak tuh...?"

Seperti kebiasaannya kalau sedang emosi, yang diledek meremas rambut cepak di belakang. "Bisa nggak sih kita ganti topik pembicaraan?"

"Oh, ayolah, Skippa!" Private masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sampai sekarang imunisasi yang pernah elo jalani itu cuma polio kan? Soalnya yang lain pake jarum suntik‼"

"Heh, elo pikir gue waktu masih kecil udah ketakutan kayak begini kalo mau disuntik? Jangan salah sangka dulu, weh‼"

"Hahaha..."

Setelah itu hening. Namun akhirnya Skipper angkat bicara.

"Jadi, Priv, lo serius mau ngegantiin gue?"

"Ya iyalah! Mungkin gue juga bisa setenar elo, wakakak!"

"Jeh, tapi jangan lupain gue ya, kalo udah tenar nanti! Hahaha..."

Mereka berdua menatap Kowalski yang masih berpikir.

"Kenapa, Kak?" Private bertanya, tanpa sadar memasang wajah imutnya.

"Eh, eng... enggak kok, enggak papa. Cuma gue takut kenapa-kenapa aja."

"Tapi, Kak, gue boleh kan?"

Kowalski sebagai seorang kakak yang menggantikan posisi orangtua untuk adiknya menghembuskan napas dengan berat, lalu menatap Private. "Gue ngelakuin ini bukan karena muka imut lo yang bisa ngehipnotis semua gender. Sama. Sekali. Bukan. Gue tau elo bisa. tapi kalo sampe elo mampus dalam tugas ini, gue nggak akan bisa maafin diri gue sendiri, apalagi tanggung jawab ke orangtua kita."

Private hanya tersenyum, sambil menepuk bahu kakaknya. "Gue bisa, Kak. Gue janji. Lagian seperti biasa, kita berempat bakal hadir."

Skipper bengong mendengar kata-kata terakhir si kecil. "Maksud lo, gue ikutan?"

"Ya iyalah! Elo kan udah berpengalaman, mungkin elo bisa ngasih tau gue apa yang mesti gue lakuin. Lagipula, gue nggak bisa berenang sendiri."

Mereka berempat saling memandang di dalam kamar rawat inap kelas 2 sebuah rumah sakit pada jam yang sudah lewat dari jam besuk, di mana dalam kamar itu memang hanya ada mereka berempat.

Rico mengacungkan kepalan tangannya, lalu berjalan ke tengah. _"Never swim alone."_

Yang lain tersenyum sambil mempertemukan kepalan tangan masing-masing. Kebiasaan mereka sejak kemunculan Hell Angel di kasus pembunuhan dekat area penguin di Central Park Zoo. Setiap kali ada kejadian apapun, mereka akan selalu melakukannya.

"_PENGUINS‼"_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**_  
><em>

_/ "Baiklah. Priv, siap?" /_

"Yups. Gue jadi nggak sabar."

_/ "Oke. Jangan lupa kabarkan kondisi lo setiap saat, dan dengerin aba-aba dari kita. Kalo bingung, langsung berbisik. Bisa?" /_

"Roger, Kak. Jangan kuatir. Gue nggak akan bikin elo nyesel seumur hidup."

_/ "Ehm, Private?" /_

"Ya, Skippa?"

_/ "Lakukan sebisa lo. Oke?" /_

"Sip. Gue akan berusaha."

Dengan lincah, Private yang sekarang menggunakan topi wol hitam dan jaket katun hitam tengkorak kesayangannya itu memfoto dua orang turis di dekat patung Hachiko, si anjing setia di pintu keluar Stasiun Shibuya, Jepang. Baru saja ada yang memintanya untuk memotret mereka berdua, sepasang suami-istri sepertinya.

"Emm... kawan, ada yang mau foto-foto sama Hachiko?"

_/ "Hachiko? Film anjing yang sempet bikin elo nangis itu ya?" /_

"Uh, Skippa, ini terkenal lho! Serius nih nggak mau?"

_/ "Negatif. Sekarang, jalan dan cari dia." /_

"Eh, roger! Tapi gue lagi ngefotoin orang nih!"

_/ "Hah? Ngefotoin orang? Di patung Hachiko itu? Yaudah, cepetan ya!" /_

"Iye, iye! Ini udah selesai! Untung aja mereka cepet-cepet bilang _arigatou_ ke gue!"

_/ "Bagus. Masih ingat tempatnya kan?" /_

"Antara stasiun Shibuya dan Shibuya Tokyu. Bagus. Gue bisa cuci mata."

_/ "Heh, awas ya dek, entar elo malah mutusin Marlene gara-gara mereka lagi!"_

"Haha, enggak lah, Kak! Janji deh enggak bakal sampe kayak gitu! Wakakak!"

_/ "Oke. Sekarang kembali ke urusan. Udah ngeliat target?" /_

"..."

_/ "Ehm, Priv, ada masalah?" /_

"Oh, ya... _nope,_ Skippa. Tapi orang yang kufoto tadi... dia si pemalsu mutiara itu..."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Junzo Takuma adalah seorang penjual mutiara. Sangat cantik, sangat bagus, sangat tahan lama, sangat indah dan harganya pun di bawah yang lain. Tentu yang dimaksudkan di sini bukan Takuma sendiri. Mutiaranya itu.

Namun saking bagusnya, tak ada yang tahu kalau mutiara-mutiara itu adalah aspal. Ya, aspal yang merupakan singkatan dari asli palsu, bukan bahan untuk membuat jalanan itu. kalau orang awam yang membelinya, pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau mutiara-mutiara itu tidak dihasilkan dari pasir yang ditelan para kerang dan terbentuk dengan susah payah dan harus diambil dengan menyelam sambil menahan napas begitu lama.

Sebenarnya, ada cara untuk membedakan mutiara asli dan palsu. Saat digigit dengan gigi ataupun dijilat dengan lidah, seharusnya mutiara asli terasa agak kasar karena pasirnya tidak membentuk mutiara secara bulat. Pasti masih ada yang menempel dan tersisa sampai terasa kasar. Sementara mutiara palsu begitu licin halus khas plastik.

Nah, Takuma berhasil membuat mutiara aspal dari plastik yang akan terasa kasar di gigi. Cerdik juga sih. Jadi agak sulit membedakannya. Tapi ahli mutiara bisa tahu kalau itu palsu atau tidak.

Dan satu hal lagi yang tak pernah diketahui orang-orang. Ada rahasia besar di antara mutiara-mutiara plastik yang sebenarnya mudah retak itu.

Ditemani dengan seorang wanita yang tidak diketahui hubungannya dengan target, baru saja Junzo Takuma meminta Private untuk memotret dirinya bersama patung anjing Hachiko yang setia, lalu pergi ke bar tanpa sadar sedang diikuti oleh anak 2 SMA bersabuk hitam untuk karatenya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Emm... kawan-kawan, kayaknya target masuk ke bar deh..."

Private menatap bar di depannya. Letaknya memang antara Stasiun Shibuya dan Shibuya Tokyu. Sedari tadi sudah puluhan wanita cantik dengan dandanan sekeren yang mereka bisa – menggoda batin Private untuk memutuskan Marlene dan memacari mereka semua.

Tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin.

_/ "Elo serius dia emang ada di sana?" /_

"Iya, Kak‼ Sekarang, gue mesti gimana?"

Dia mendengar sedikit suarau berisik, lalu penjawab _earset_ berganti menjadi Skipper. Dia mulai mendengarkan dengan baik.

_/ "Rata-rata, mereka mabok kan? Kayaknya bakal agak gampang buat ngalihin perhatian mereka. Masuk ke sana, cari tau Takuma duduk di mana." /_

"Ehm, oke. Dia ada di dekat jendela, lumayan deket sama pintu keluar. Seenggaknya kalo gue mencoba menghabisi dia, nggak akan terlalu keliatan kok."

_/ "Bagus. Buat keributan di posisi yang paling jauh dengan target. Tapi jangan terlalu pojok juga. Ngerti kan maksudnya?" /_

Private hanya terdiam. "Err... enggak."

_/ "Huft... Priv, bisa elo bikin keributan? Salah satu cara yang gampang adalah menonjok salah satu yang mabuk, lalu sembunyi ataupun kabur ke tempat Takuma. Kalau ditanya, bilang aja belakang lo yang ngelakuin itu. Pas mereka beradu jotos, saat itu elo abisin Takuma. Ngerti kan?" /_

Private hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. "Yah, doain aja gue nggak pulang dengan muka bonyok," katanya dengan nada meminta simpati.

/ _"Semoga sukses, Dik." /_

Private jadi tersenyum sendiri sambil melangkah dengan berani menuju bar. "Iya, Kak Kowalski yang pinter... doain aja dari dalem mobil. Oke, Kak?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Diam-diam, Private melangkah ke belakang seorang bapak-bapak berwajah galak yang mukanya memerah karena mabuk. Entah meminum sake, bir, vodka, atau miras lainnya, dia tidak tahu. Yang pasti, dia tidak boleh mempertontonkan wajah imutnya atau sampai disangka anak kecil sehingga diusir keluar. Maklum, dia baru berumur 16.5 tahun. Masih terlalu kecil untuk menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

"Huft..." dia menghembuskan napas berat. Sebagai anggota kelompok psikopat, dia sudah terbiasa dengan pembunuhan-pembunuhan di sekitarnya – sesuatu yang normal jika teman sekamarmu adalah Hell Angel. Dia juga sudah terbiasa membunuh makhluk hidup lain, mulai dari nyamuk sampai hewan-hewan lain yang memang layak untuk mati. Tapi membunuh orang, sebenarnya belum pernah.

Private menatap punggung salah satu pria yang sedang mabuk berat itu. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menyakiti bapak-bapak bertubuh kekar itu. Yah, dia juga lumayan kuat, tapi agak tidak mungkin kalau dia bisa membanting pria ini – jaga-jaga kalau _drunken master_ itu ngotot bahwa dia pemukulnya.

_**BUKK‼**_

"Heh, siapa itu yang mukul gue?"

Private merunduk. Sedikit-sedikit, Rico telah mengajarinya Bahasa Jepang waktu pecinta bom itu masih SMA – bukan di PB, ini sekolah yang memiliki mapel Bahasa Jepang – sehingga dia mengerti apa yang bapak itu katakan.

Benar saja dugaannya. Si muka merah itu menatapnya dengan marah. "Kau yang memukulku, hah? Jawab, _Gaijin! _Sialan kau‼"

_(Eh... Gaijin? Orang asing? Kenapa rasanya jadi kayak nonton Tokyo Drift?)_

"Eh, maaf Pak, maaf..." Private memohon maaf berkali-kali sambil menunjuk orang di belakangnya. "Bapak yang ini baru saja memukul Anda, tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu sambil menyalahkan saya! Sekali lagi, maaf ya, Pak‼"

Untunglah. Si mabuk itu langsung memukul orang di belakang tadi.

"BRENGSEK KAU‼ BERANI-BERANINYA MEMUKULKU‼ KAU TIDAK TAHU YA, SIAPA AKU?"

Bar itu berubah menjadi acara baku hantam 2 orang mabuk bertubuh kekar. Semua yang hadir ingin menonton. Namun sebelum Junzo Takuma sempat berpindah satu sentimeter dari kursinya, bocah priang itu telah berdiri di samping kursinya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Ehm, Pak."

"Eh, kamu bukannya yang tadi memfoto saya dekat patung Hachiko itu ya?"

"Iya, Pak. Benar."

"Ngapain kamu ke sini?"

"Saya dengar, Anda ini penjual mutiara ya?"

"Iya. Sangat laris malah. Kamu pasti sudah dengar dari teman-temanmu ya? Mau beli?"

"Yah, anggap saja begitu, Pak. Boleh saya lihat?"

"Oh, boleh, boleh. Asli kok, tenang saja."

_(Asli beneran nih, Pak? Nggak yakin tuh.)_

Lelaki itu menyerahkan sekantung penuh mutiara. Lucu juga sih tempatnya. "Jangan dicuri ya," pesannya. Terlihat bahwa dia percaya dengan bocah bermata biru laut ini.

"Benar nih, asli?"

"Iya, asli! Coba saja, asli kok!"

_**KREK.**_

Dalam waktu singkat, kedua pergelangan tangan Takuma malah terkunci. "Eh, apa-apaan ini?" dia protes dan mencoba memberontak.

"Saya sama sekali tidak percaya. Jawab saja dengan jujur dan saya tidak akan mematahkan tangan Anda."

Membayangkan rasa sakit memiliki pergelangan tangan yang patah semua membuatnya bergidik. "Iya, iya, beberapa memang asli... tapi beberapa juga palsu... aku memang mencampurnya... jangan patahkan tanganku..."

Kuncian itu melonggar, membuat korbannya sedikit yakin. Sebelum refleks Takuma berhasil mengunci balik remaja imut itu, Private sudah membantingnya ke meja bar.

_**BRUK**_

_**JLEB**_

"Akh‼"

Rintihan tidak jelas itu terhalang dari pita suara Junzo Takuma. Bola matanya semakin mengecil. Napasnya tak terkendali. Tubuhnya masih tertekan di meja. Maklum saja kalau dia tidak bisa memberontak menghadapi Private...

soalnya mulut Takuma dimasuki kantung berisi mutiara palsu, dekat dengan kerongkongannya dalam posisi akan menelan – padahal kantung itu tak mungkin masuk ke tubuhnya – sehingga anak tekak menutup tenggorokan dan membuatnya tak bisa bernapas. Sama sekali. Sementara Private dengan santai menatap detik-detik peregangan nyawanya sambil berbicara dengan mikrofon.

"Hei, boleh aku cek isi mutiaranya?"

_/ "Boleh-boleh saja, Priv. Nanti kau bawa seraup, lalu kita akan membuka kejutannya di dalam mobil. Tapi jangan lupa bersihkan sisanya." /_

Private menatap Takuma lagi. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya masih berusaha menelan si kantung mutiara, sementara tubuhnya sudah melemas dan mulai membeku. Sesuai dengan janjinya, Private meraup isi kantung mutiara yang masih ada dalam mulut Takuma, menyimpannya dengan aman, lalu merogoh saku dalam jaketnya dengan sarung tangan yang sedari tadi dia pakai, dan meletakkan sebuah bulu yang putih bersih.

Kali ini tanpa bekas bakaran apapun.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Rico memegang pisau lipat Swiss Army yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Dengan hati-hati, dia mengetukkannya pada mutiara palsu yang dibawa Private. Akhirnya setelah beberapa ketukan yang cukup keras, mutiara itu terbelah juga menjadi dua.

"Wow," Skipper terpesona dengan bubuk-bubuk yang mengalir di dalamnya. "Kowalski, bisa indentifikasi itu bubuk apa?"

"Oh, itu terlalu mudah," kata si ilmuwan dengan santai. "Rico juga sangat mengenalnya. Untung saja Private membawanya cukup banyak."

Mata Rico yang berbinar membuat Skipper mencoba menyimpan deduksinya. Laki-laki berusia 19 tahun itu sudah mengetukkan semua mutiara dan menyimpan bubuk-bubuk itu dalam kertas – seperti apoteker meracik obat puyer saja. Lalu dia menatap Kowalski dan menyamakan pikiran.

"BAHAN PELEDAK‼"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright.. bagaimana? Sekarang... silahkan menekan tombol di bawah ini, dan silahkan juga membaca A/N yang ada di atas jika diperlukan! Haha :D


	13. The Escape Words

Gue bukannya suka untuk berlari.

Berlari dari masalah di depan muka gue.

Berlari dari orang-orang yang mengancam gue.

Berlari dari target yang menyerang gue.

Berlari dari bogem-bogem mentah melayang.

Berlari dari pihak-pihak yang membenci gue.

Berlari dari polisi yang mengejar gue.

Intinya, berlari dari siapapun di dunia ini.

Tapi entah mengapa, gue mendapat alasan.

Kenapa gue harus lari?

Kenapa gue nggak bisa menghadapi mereka aja?

Kenapa gue nggak bisa membunuh mereka di depan dia?

Kenapa gue nggak boleh menunjukkan diri gue?

Dan inilah alasan yang baru gue dapet.

Karena gue nggak mau hidupnya menjadi sekelam takdir gue.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A/N:** Buat yang nungguin nasib Hell Angel dan kawan-kawan, gomen yaa! sekarang sekolah makin sibuk, belum lagi ganti nama, PR, dan hal-hal lainnya rawr. jadi, perkenalan, gue AngelaBlue yang ganti nama, oke? dan sori banget isi chap ini dikit. janji deh, chap selanjutnya bisa lebih panjang, kalo perlu sepanjang yang kemarin! oke?

See ya!

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Burned Wings<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks, Nickelodeon, Tom McGrath, and Eric Darnell

All the words flow – all the OCs – and nearly the whole idea © Lianda Alshiraz

OOC, Indonesian, multi-chapters, rated T for safe, angst failed, humanized, AU, gaje, lebay, much dialogue, typos, much OCs, chara death, mild-gore (maybe), third-person POV, Romance/Suspense/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Crime/Adventure/Angst (?), RnR please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**First fic** from **Lianda Alshiraz** for **PoMI**

Chapter **13**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**10 jam sebelum kematian Takuma**_

Skipper mengambil koran dari tangan Kowalski, lalu membuka-buka halaman pertama. "Kata abang tukang koran kesayanganmu, ada berita terbaru enggak?"

"Nggak ada sih. Palingan soal pemerintahan Indonesia yang makin kacau aja."

"Oh, gitu. Ada yang lain?"

"Nggak ada, Skipper. Palingan dia cuma marahin gue gara-gara madol hari Jumat lalu, terus titip salam sama Private, katanya semoga cepet sembuh. Padahal sejam setelah gue madol, tuh anak panasnya udah turun."

"Udah semuanya tuh? Sayang gue nggak dititipin salam..."

"Hah? Mau? Beneran? Yaudah, gue bilangin aja ya, kalo elo itu Hell Angel!"

Skipper tertawa. "Gue bilang juga ke polisi kalo elo membantu menyembunyikan pelaku kejahatan. Impas kan?"

"Iye, dan gue bertiga bakalan kabur ke Singapura! Hidup bahagia sentosa di Sentosa Island! Nggak bakal ketangkep sama mereka! Huahahaha..."

"Tapi duitnya dari hasil kerja gue, tetep aja!"

Keduanya tertawa, sebelum terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Kami dari polisi, meminta izin masuk!"

Mereka hanya bisa saling berpandangan. Kowalski langsung menajamkan penglihatan, mencari tempat persembunyian teraman, sementara Skipper memainkan _poker face_ untuk mengelabui orang yang datang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Jadi, anda ini bernama Hans Junadara, polisi yang juga menjadi Interpol, dan ingin mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan Hell Angel?"

"Begitulah. Kita bicara dengan santai saja. Kemarin, hari Kamis, ananda Gabriel ini tidak masuk sekolah, bukan?"

"Iya. Anda punya kewenangan untuk memeriksa daftar absen kelas saya, kan?"

"Ya. Hari itu juga, ada salah satu dari teman sekelasmu yang tidak masuk sekolah juga, bukan? Dia masuk tanpa alasan."

"Hah? Siapa, Pak?" Skipper berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Namanya kalau tidak salah Kowalski Mendelev. Kau mengenalnya kan?"

"Kowalski... Kowalski..." yang ditanya menggumam sendiri. "Oh, yang jago kimia itu ya? Yang selalu dapat nilai di atas 90 itu ya, kalau lagi ulangan kimia? Ingat, Pak, saya ingat. Kok bisa ya dia enggak masuk? Aneh..."

"Yah, begitulah. Dan tepat hari Kamis kemarin itu, kami melakukan tes DNA untuk mencari keberadaan Hell Angel di seluruh yayasan Persada Bangsa."

Pemuda itu menurunkan korannya. "Hah? Mana mungkin ada penjahat di PB? Penjahat pencontekan sih banyak, Pak. Jangan bercanda, ah."

"Tidak, informasi ini saya dapat dari anak saya sendiri. Kamu tentu mengenal Marlene Hanita, bukan?"

Skipper mengangguk. _Justru dia cewek yang gue taksir, Pak!_

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena yang belum melakukan tes hanya Kowalski dan satu orang lagi dari kelas 2 SMA, maka kami melakukan tes susulan itu hari ini."

_**DEG.**_

"Oh, begitu Pak. Kalau begitu tinggal saya yang tersisa, Pak?"

"Ya. Dan kami berniat melakukannya padamu."

"Memangnya kapan hasilnya keluar?"

"Hem... karena orang yang dites sangat banyak, lebih dari 2000 anak, belum lagi termasuk staf guru dan pegawai lainnya, hasilnya baru bisa diperiksa 2-3 bulan lagi. Memangnya ada apa?"

_**FYUH.**_

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Pak."

"Jadi, bisa kami melakukannya sekarang?"

Skipper memandang sekitarnya. Kowalski sama sekali tidak terlihat, dan di ruangan ini hanya ada dia dan calon mertuanya. Bisa saja dia kabur, tapi akan membuat dia semakin dicurigai. AC mendadak membuatnya menggigil, sementara detak jantungnya terus bertambah setiap saat (untung tidak ada mesin pencatat detak jantung di sana) dan memaksanya mempertahankan _poker face_.

Mendadak, mengingat dia ada di rumah sakit, dia memiliki alasan sendiri.

"Pak, entah mengapa interogasi yang sepertinya, tidak resmi ini, telah sedikit menganggu saya. Mengingat bahwa ini adalah rumah sakit, tempat yang seharusnya menjaga kenyamanan pasien, saya merasa..."

"Terganggu?" Hans berbicara dengan nada _agak_ tersinggung.

"Yah, begitulah, Pak. Jadi, bisa anda keluar saja dari sini?"

"Tapi..."

"Seingat saya, saya bisa memanggil petugas keamanan untuk mengusir Anda, apalagi Anda sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai polisi. Iya kan?"

Hans Junadara, yang baru saja dikalahkan oleh pemuda kelas 3 SMA, menyerah dan keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Sementara Kowalski... entah di mana dia bersembunyi, tapi dalam waktu sekejap sudah muncul di samping tempat tidur pasien.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"KENAPA ELO NGGAK BILANG SAMA GUE?‼"

Kondisi ini, kalau digambarkan dengan komik, maka kepala Skipper pasti lebih besar dari biasanya, ada uap mengepul, mukanya merah, dan matanya berapi-api. Sementara Kowalski digambarkan lebih kecil dan memiliki ekspresi ketakutan yang mendalam.

Adakah komikus yang mau menggambarkannya? Oke, bercanda.

"Eh, Skipper, sebenarnya..."

"KAN TADI GUE UDAH TANYA, ADA BERITA APA?‼"

"Ya, sori, gue..."

"MAU ALESAN LUPA? HAH?‼"

"Iya, iya, sori, sori! Tapi jangan emosi dong, nanti elo yang diusir sama satpam!"

Skipper menghembuskan napas berat, berusaha menenangkan diri setelah marah-marah ke Kowalski dan memasang _poker face_ selama interogasi dengan Hans. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari semula, mengingat semua kabar yang dia terima sama sekali tidak dia duga. Maksudnya, dia bisa memperkirakan kalau Hans akan datang ke rumah sakit, tapi kalau Kowalski dan Private ikut dalam tes DNA... nasibnya sudah ada di ujung tanduk.

"Shit."

"Maaf. Yah, gue emang ikut tadi. Private juga. Sebenernya kita pengen nolak, tapi udah disuruh ikut aja. Nggak bisa kabur atau melakukan hal-hal lain yang bakal dianggap aneh."

"Nggak papa."

Kowalski bengong. Skipper... secepat itu memaafkannya dan bersikap santai? Aneh. Apa mungkin sebenarnya dia sedang merutuk diri sendiri gara-gara menganggap semua ini kesalahannya?

"Lagian ke-bego-an gue juga kok, masalahnya bisa kayak gini. Nggak konsen waktu kasus Petronas itu."

_Tuh kan, bener._

"Bisa dimaklumi kok. Elo kan cuma _bad mood _aja."

"Negatif."

_Dasar keras kepala._

"Ya udah deh. Selama Hans nggak inget buat memeriksa DNA lo, elo aman. Berharap aja kita nggak usah pindah sekolah."

"Udah capek, pindah-pindah terus?"

"Bukan juga. Kasian elo dan Private."

"Kenapa kasian ke gue? Kalo Private sih bisa dengan mudah _move on _ke cewek yang lebih cantik."

Kowalski tersenyum simpul. "Karena kalian masih aja naksir cewek yang sama, iya kan? Nggak usah boong, elo _selalu _suka sama dia."

_**DUK.**_

"Heh, tersinggung sih tersinggung, tapi jangan pake acara jitak-jitakan dong!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Senin, hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah kecelakaan**_

Sebuah _earset _putih terpasang dengan manis di telinga sebelah kiri. Letaknya sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak terlalu terlihat jika tidak diperhatikan dengan terlalu baik. Kalau memang ada yang bisa tahu keberadaannya, mereka pasti menyangka _earset_ itu hanya sebuah alat bantu dengar.

Sangat keren.

Pemakainya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam, menggerutu sedikit sambil membetulkan benda asing itu di tempat yang tidak terlalu diperhatikan orang – parkiran motor. Diam-diam dia merutuk mengenai _earset_ menyebalkan yang harus dia pakai.

"Sial. Kenapa mesti jadi kayak gini sih?"

Sayangnya, suaranya tertangkap oleh mikrofon mini di belakang kerah bajunya, tersembunyi dengan rapi seperti _earset _putihnya. Dan tentu saja, didengar oleh orang lain yang memakai _earset _pasangannya – seperti bicara pada _walkie talkie _saja, namun bentuknya lebih kecil dan radiusnya lebih jauh.

_/ "Nggak usah ngeluh, deh. Nanti juga biasa." /_

"Cis, Kowalski bisa denger juga toh."

_/ "Kekencengan malah, Skipper. Biasain aja dulu. Kalo elo mau tidur di kelas nanti juga nggak akan kerasa kan?" /_

"Terserah lo deh."

Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, mulai dari proyek di Shibuya sampai hari-hari selanjutnya, semua selain Rico diharuskan memakai _earset,_ berjaga-jaga kalau ada ancaman keluarnya hasil tes DNA di sekolah. Saat itulah Skipper harus membuat alasan untuk kabur dan bersembunyi di tempat yang aman sampai pulang sekolah. Setelah itu baru mereka akan menyusun rencana selanjutnya, apa akan melarikan diri ke tempat lain atau tetap bertahan.

Untuk sementara ini, bisa dijamin Skipper dan Private tidak mau pindah.

_/ "Sekarang elo ngeliat apa?" /_

"Hem. Palingan Private yang baru dateng ke sekolah sama Marlene. Mendingan gue sekarang ke kelas aja dulu. Oke?"

_**/ "Heh, kok perasaan gue lagi diomongin sama orang ya?" /**_

"Eh, Private juga ada toh? Hai, lagi pacaran ya?"

_/ "Hahaha, maaf gangguin ya! Sono, pacaran lagi! Wakakak!"_

_**/ "Alah, bisanya cuma ketawa! Mentang-mentang jomblo seumur hidup ya? Jadi ngiri? Makanya cari pacar dong! Apalagi elo, Kak, jangan cuma bisa hombrengan sama Rico doang!" /**_

Di tempat yang berjauhan satu sama lain, Skipper menatap lurus ke depan dan Kowalski menengadah dari buku latihan pelajaran. Keduanya mengangguk dan berteriak bersamaan, sampai dilirik dengan tatapan aneh oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"SIALAANNN‼!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Private melirik ke arah Marlene dari kaca spion motornya. Kalau saja sekolah memperbolehkan muridnya membawa mobil ke sekolah, dia pasti bisa melirik pacarnya dengan lebih leluasa. _Kalau._

Sepanjang jalan, pacarnya hanya menatap kosong ke jalanan. Tidak bicara apa-apa. Kalau bukan dia yang memulai pembicaraan, satu patah kata pun takkan keluar dari bibirnya. Padahal selama ini, semua pacarnya selalu ceriwis sampai-sampai Private berharap dia bisa mengunci mulut mereka.

Ternyata punya pacar yang pendiam itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Private menghela napas, lalu berkonsentrasi lagi ke jalan. Satu-satunya suara yang mengoceh di jalan saat ini hanya teriakan supir angkot yang mengetem di tengah jalan raya. Ditambah dengan klakson dari kendaraan yang pemiliknya marah-marah di tengah pagi yang macet.

Lalu, Marlene akhirnya bicara, setelah bermenit-menit lamanya (perjalanan ini baru berjalan 10 menit) terdiam saja.

"Ehm, Private, kamu ikut ekskul radio kan?"

"Eh, iya. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Err... aku _request_ lagu boleh? Nanti jam istirahat kamu siaran kan?"

"Boleh dong!" pemuda berambut pirang itu ceria. "Diskon spesial buat kamu, 2 lagu bayar 1 lagu!"

"Serius nih? Nggak dimarahin sama ketua ekskul?"

"Udahlah, nggak usah dipikirin. Emang mau _request _lagu apa?"

"Err... enggak tau juga sih. Tapi nanti aku kasih aja _flashdisk_-ku, terus udah kumasukkin lagu yang mau aku _request._ Oke?"

Private mengangguk ceria, tidak tahu juga apa Marlene akan melihatnya lewat kaca spion atau tidak, dia takkan peduli. Mungkin dia juga akan menambah lagu-lagu romantis lainnya untuk pacarnya itu.

Namun entah mengapa, kadang dia merasa Marlene tidak menyukainya. Dia lebih tertarik ke hal-hal yang lain.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Marlene langsung pergi ke kelasnya, sementara mendadak suara-suara muncul di _earset_ putihnya. Berdasarkan kesepakatan di rumah sakit hari Jumat lalu, semua kecuali Rico akan mengenakan _earset_ selama keluar rumah atau tidak sedang bersama-sama.

Dia memfokuskan diri ke suara-suara itu. Sepertinya Skipper dan Kowalski sedang berbicara singkat. Dia melihat ke depan, dan sepupunya itu memang masih berdiri di parkiran motor seberang. Kalau menurutnya, mungkin Kowalski sedang ada di kelas, berlatih soal-soal kimia atau pelajaran lain untuk mengisi waktu sebelum turun ke lapangan untuk melakukan upacara bendera.

Private menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke mikrofon mini dekat kerahnya. Telinganya terfokus ke arah _earset_ di sebelah kiri.

"Heh, kok perasaan gue lagi diomongin sama orang ya?"

**A/N: **See ya on next chap! dan, sekali lagi gue ingatkan, untuk kalian para _romance-haters,_ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** jangan ngeflame gue karena terlalu banyak romance, atau karena fic ini romance, gue udah kasih tau sama kalian semua berkali-kali ya. itu salah kalian sendiri kenapa nggak bisa baca fic romance, oke?

(mempertimbangkan kemungkinan pindah fandom - dan BW diajak serta)

Cheer ya! =)


	14. The Lover's Betrayal

Maaf saja sebelumnya.

Gue bertanya-tanya apa pernah gue bilang ke elo,

Kalau gue bener-bener suka sama elo dan pengen jadi milik lo?

Mulai sekarang, setelah kenyataan yang gue liat,

Gue pengen tarik semua kata-kata gue yang dulu.

Gue emang udah nggak suka lagi sama elo.

Apa elo bisa puas dengan pernyataan gue?

Kalo elo mikir gue ketemu cewek lain dan naksir dia,

Itu emang bener seratus persen.

Tapi gue juga mau tanya sama elo.

Apa elo juga suka sama gue dari dulu?

Apa selama ini, elo nggak naksir orang lain?

Jadi kalo emang gue selingkuh, jangan salahin gue.

Kenyataannya, emang elo yang duluan nggak suka sama gue kan?

Kalo elo minta putus pun, gue nggak akan pernah peduli lagi.

Kita, sekarang, jalanin aja kehidupan cinta kita masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Burned Wings<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks, Nickelodeon, Tom McGrath, and Eric Darnell

All the words flow – all the OCs – and nearly the whole idea © Lianda Alshiraz

OOC, Indonesian, multi-chapters, rated T for safe, angst failed, humanized, AU, gaje, lebay, much dialogue, typos, much OCs, chara death, mild-gore (maybe), third-person POV, Romance/Suspense/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Crime/Adventure/Angst (?), RnR please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

First** fic **from** Lianda Alshiraz **for** PoMI**

Chapter** 14**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Paris, Prancis.

Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatmu membayangkan berbagai merek baju terkenal. Ya kan? Paris. Kota yang trotoarnya saja sudah setara dengan jalan-jalan _catwalk_ model papan atas, mengingat kota ini adalah surganya pecinta _fashion._ Makanannya? Oh ayolah, sudah menonton film Ratatouille kan? Melihat Remy si koki tikus menuangkan saus ke piring saja, sudah menggoda iman orang yang sedang berpuasa. Ingin berlari ke depan layar, lalu mengambil makanan dari nampan yang dibawakan pelayan.

Kembali ke masalah _fashion._ Kalian bisa menyebutkan beberapa merek pakaian terkenal di Paris yang kalau di Indonesia harganya bisa jutaan, sementara KW-annya bisa mencapai puluhan ribu saja. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, apa para pedagang produk aspal (asli-palsu) itu bisa begitu saja memalsukan merek-merek itu dengan mudah?

Sebenarnya, tidak begitu saja. Maksudnya? Oh ayolah, setiap kota di dunia pasti memiliki sesuatu untuk dijadikan sumber mata pencaharian haram! Yang kumaksud di sini tentu saja, di Paris ada pemalsu barang-barang bermerek itu dengan kualitas premium, yang baru ditiru oleh penjual-penjual lain, termasuk dari Indonesia. Dan kabarnya, pemimpinnya adalah seorang wanita. Dan kabarnya lagi, dia bekerja sama dengan salah satu kelompok pengedar narkoba terbesar yang bos terdahulunya, Takahashi Matsumoto, yang pernah dijadikan target oleh Hell Angel.

Namanya, Estelle Fausse.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Estelle Fausse. Nama seorang wanita. Ya, dia adalah target baru sang malaikat dari neraka. Dan yang akan mengantarnya ke dunia maut, sedang berdiri di pinggiran Sungai Seine. _Earset_ putih kesayangannya masih terpasang dengan manis di telinganya. Lensa kontak merahnya berkilau memantulkan cahaya bulan purnama. Dan tangan kanannya menjaga isi saku celananya, Beretta keberuntungannya (atau mungkin pacar?)

Biasanya, di malam yang dihiasi bulan purnama, jam seperti ini, Estelle akan keluar memandangi Sungai Seine yang super indah ini. 5 menit lagi, jarum jam akan mencapai angka itu. Skipper menanti dengan sabar, tampangnya terlihat begitu tenang seperti biasanya.

_/ "Udah nyampe belum?" /_

Dia hanya tersenyum psikopat sambil menunduk. "Belum, Priv. Sabar aja sih. Kalo udah selesai, gue pasti langsung balik kok. Sementara itu, nikmatin aja dulu makanannya."

_/ "Gimana caranya mau menikmati, kalo Rico dari tadi makannya kayak kuli? Ini gue aja masih beruntung bisa kedapetan!" /_

"Hah? Terus Kowalski?"

_/ "Gue juga nggak ngerti gimana caranya dia bisa dapet. Mungkin dia ngambil duluan. Pokoknya semuanya udah abis, nggak ada lagi sisa buat elo." /_

Terdengar teriakan super keras dari _earset. / "Heh? Elo belum dapet, Dek?" /_

Dengan wajah pura-pura dongkol, yang ditanya menjawab dengan sebal. "Ya iyalah, Kak! Laper tau! Hahaha..."

"_With whom are you talking?"_

Suara sengau khas orang Prancis terdengar dari telinga yang tidak terpasang _earset._ Seorang wanita. _"And what language is that? Are you a foreigner?"_

Skipper membalikkan badan, lalu menjawab dengan manis, masih memasang senyum _psycho_ kesayangannya. _"Not your own business. _Aku memang seorang asing di sini."

"Oh iya, namaku Estelle, kalau kau mau tahu. Estelle Fausse. Kau siapa? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di pinggir Seine?"

"Menanti pacarku, mungkin? Dan, kau ini sepertinya banyak mencari tahu ya?"

"Mengapa tidak? Aku orang yang terbuka."

Pemuda itu melepaskan pengaman pistolnya dan mengarahkannya tepat di otak sang wanita cantik. "Sayangnya, bukan aku."

Namun dengan mudah, Estelle mencekal tangan Skipper. "Tidak semudah itu, anak muda. Kau mau membunuhku ya?"

"Terserah apa katamu, Estelle. Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan, aku tidak tahu kau sudah menikah atau belum."

"Kau juga punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar ya? Maaf kembali, namun aku tidak suka terikat dalam pernikahan."

"Oh, terima kasih infonya, Nyonya."

_**DORR!**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Meleset. Tangan kanan itu berusaha melepaskan diri, kembali ke sisi pemiliknya.

"_Crap. _Kau bisa beladiri ya, sampai bisa mengelakkan tanganku?"

"Begitulah. Ada seseorang yang dengan baik hati mengajariku karate. Kau kenal Takahashi Matsumoto, yang sudah tewas dibunuh itu? Dia temanku."

"Oh, aku pernah bertemunya sekilas. Akan menyenangkan kalau kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Ya kan?"

"Tidak semuda itu, _young man._ Kau ini sebenarnya berbakat untuk kutarik jadi agen pengiriman barang. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu siapa aku kan? Lumayan lho, sebuah tas Gucci atau dompet Louis Vuitton untuk setiap pacarmu seminggu sekali. Belum lagi gaji dan komisi atau tambahan lainnya."

"Maaf saja ya, tapi gajiku yang sekarang sudah mencukupi."

Tangan Estelle menggenggam tangan Skipper, sambil menyodorkan sesuatu. Saat dia melirik, ternyata ada plastik kecil berisi tablet-tablet dan plastik lain lagi berisi bubuk putih. Dia langsung tahu, ini ekstasi dan shabu-shabu.

"Lumayan untuk membuatmu lebih semangat bekerja sekaligus menghilangkan stres. Gratis. Sebagai tambahan komisimu saja. Mariyuana saja tidak cukup, _dear,_ itu menurutku. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Yang ditawari hanya tertawa sinis. "Aku bukan pecandu," katanya sambil melemparkan plastik itu ke sungai, "maaf saja. Pekerjaanku sudah memberiku tabungan yang cukup sampai aku tua nanti. Prospek yang cerah juga."

"Jadi, kau menolak tawaranku?"

"Begitulah. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau perhatikan lain kali..."

_**DORR!**_

"...aku seorang kidal."

Di dada kiri jasad Estelle yang baru saja tertembak, dia menaruh sebuah bulu putih yang terbakar di ujungnya, lalu melenggang pergi. Bulan purnama bersinar begitu terang di mayat sang penjual barang-barang palsu dan pengedar narkoba. Senandung kecil keluar dari bibir sang pembunuh bayaran.

"_Extralucide la lune est sûr, la Seine, la Seine, la Seine..."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Indonesia, just a couple days later**

Private berdiri di toko pernak-pernik wanita dengan malu-malu. Kesannya benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai pria sejati. Dalam pikirannya terbersit bayangan orang-orang yang mengira dia sedang memilih jepitan rambut untuk dia pakai sendiri.

Yang lebih parah, dia takut mereka mengira dirinya sedang belanja jepit rambut atau bando untuk menambah koleksi aksesoris yang akan dipakai di Taman Lawang. Siang namanya Private, malam namanya Patricia. Boleh disewa dengan harga 100 ribu semalam.

Sama sekali tidak lucu.

Padahal niatnya hanya memberi kado kecil untuk ulang tahun Marlene minggu depan.

Tangan lelaki waras anti-banci itu berusaha merogoh saku celana, mencari HP dan mengecek SMS.

_From: Kitka_

_Otw ke sana. Sabar aja dulu._

"Ya ampun..." dia berbisik kesal. Mau sampai kapan dia terjebak di sini? Yah, setidaknya kalau ada Kitka, dia akan disangka orang terpaksa menemani pacarnya untuk berbelanja alat aksesoris, lalu para kaum Adam lainnya yang bernasib sama akan memaklumi hal itu, mungkin malah berkata 'sabar ya' atau sebagainya.

_Lagian salah lo sendiri sih,_ pikirnya, _pengen beli kado buat pacar lo yang _girls stuff_ beginian. Jelas orang salah sangka._

"Hei, kelamaan nunggu ya?"

Ini dia yang dicari Private. Akhirnya datang juga. Yang dari tadi menunggu lama langsung menggerutu. "Ke mana aja sih, lo? Heran gue. Eh iya, belom beli kado buat Marlene juga kan?"

"Belom. Tadi gue mikirnya mau ngasih yang lain."

"Apaan?"

"Nggak tau juga."

Private hanya melengos. "Jadi menurut lo, Marlene bakal suka yang model apa?"

"Marlene?" Kitka mengernyitkan alis, lalu menjawab dengan santai. "Oh, orangnya setengah-setengah sih. Kadang tomboy, kadang feminim banget. Tapi kalo elo inget, bentar lagi acara _prom nite _kan? Mending beliin dia yang feminim aja."

Private mencatat kata-kata Kitka dalam hati. Tangannya yang lumayan lentik itu mulai menyusuri deretan jepit-jepit rambut berukuran kecil, lalu berhenti di sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk burung perak kecil.

"Dia bakal suka ini nggak?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkannya di depan mata Kitka.

"Euh, _zoom in _banget," Kitka protes sambil menjauhkan jepit itu dari depan matanya. "Bagus sih bagus, tapi jangan dideketin di muka gue dong!"

Private hanya tersenyum bandel, yang perlahan mulai melembut. Matanya terpaku pada perempuan di hadapannya.

Mengapa setelah sekian lama berteman dengannya – untuk menembak Marlene – dia baru melihatnya seperti ini? Gelembung permen karet yang dari tadi dikulumnya, rambut merah marun yang cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih langsat...

Dia cantik dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dan mulai berharap jepit rambut itu bisa dipakai oleh Kitka sendiri di _prom nite_ nanti.

_Hah? Jadinya selingkuh nih?_

Oh, Marlene? Ah, tak perlu dipermasalahkan. Toh, dia sudah tahu Marlene tak pernah mencintainya, bukan? Dia sudah melihat itu sejak awal dan berharap bisa menumbuhkan rasa suka – sesedikit apapun – pada pacarnya itu, namun tidak pernah berhasil.

Jadi, kalau dia sampai _memang_ selingkuh, itu bukan masalah besar.

"Coba pakai dulu, Kit," katanya lembut sambil berdiri ke belakang Kitka. Dan yang dipanggil juga terpesona, begitu saja membiarkan rambutnya tergerai.

Jepit rambut burung perak itu... sempurna untuk Kitka.

"Kalau kamu mau..." bisik Private perlahan di dekat telinga Kitka, "...ini buat kamu aja. Buat Marlene... aku bisa cari yang lain."

"I... iya, Private... makasih banyak..."

Dengan masih memakai jepit rambut yang seharusnya ditujukan pada Marlene itu, Kitka membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh pemuda yang dia sukai sejak lama itu sambil memilih kado untuk sahabatnya. Menikmati setiap kesalahan yang dia buat. Dia sudah menduga saat pertama kali mendengar Private resmi berpacaran dengan Marlene dan wajah sahabatnya itu tidak nyaman, dia langsung tahu bahwa Marlene sedang menyukai orang lain.

Dia bersalah. Private juga bersalah. Namun mereka tidak merasa bersalah. Kitka merasa dia lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan Private. Dan pikirannya terjadi. Itu saja.

Dan acara hari itu, hanya awal dari acara-acara tersembunyi, kumpulan SMS yang langsung terhapus seketika, serta permainan serong tersembunyi lainnya...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Marlene's birthday, a couple days later again**

"_Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear myself, happy birthday to me..."_

Marlene menyenandungkan lagu itu dengan ceria sepanjang perjalanannya melintasi lapangan luas SMA PB menuju kelasnya tercinta, 3IPA2. Hari ini dia resmi berusia 17 tahun, sesuatu yang sangat pantas untuk dirayakan.

Dan saat dia duduk di posisinya, tepat di pojok belakang barisan guru, pemilik rambut coklat itu masih disambut oleh lemparan jaket hitam yang melayang bebas melewati kepalanya. Dia langsung tahu siapa yang datang – dan mungkin sudah berjalan di belakangnya.

"Pagi semua!" sapanya antusias, membuat Kowalski pun mendongak dari buku IPS seberat batako yang sedang dia pelajari. "Hari yang cerah, iya kan?"

Yang dilakukan teman sebangkunya hanya meraba kening Marlene, lalu berkomentar. "Nggak panas. Lin, elo serius elo nggak perlu gue anterin ke Grogol buat minta obat penenang kan?"

"Enak aja! Elo pikir gue nggak waras, apa?"

"Sori. Tanda-tandanya mirip."

Marlene hanya merengut. Skipper tambah berkomentar. "Nggak cuma itu keanehan elo pagi ini. Ngapain sih pake nyanyi lagu _happy birthday to me_ di tengah lapangan segala? Siapa yang ulang tahun kali."

"Elo."

Skipper bengong dengan jawaban asal _nyablak _Marlene. "Gue?"

"Iya. Ya enggaklah! Elo liat aja sendiri data siswa di papan informasi kelas!"

Dengan (berpura-pura) gontai dan kesal, pemuda bermata hitam itu berjalan ke papan informasi yang ada di dekat meja guru. Sebenarnya dia ingat dengan jelas kalau hari ini ulang tahun Marlene, mengingat Private membahasnya hampir setiap hari meminta saran kado yang tepat. Dia hanya pura-pura lupa.

"UDAH TAU?" teriak Marlene ala Tarzan dari tempat duduknya. Skipper hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil menutup telinganya karena suara yang terlalu keras itu.

"UDAAHH!"

Dia berjalan lagi ke tempat duduknya, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Met ultah ya. Yang ke-17. Puas? Hh."

"Nggak ikhlas amat sih!" gerutu yang ulang tahun kesal. "Lagian, kadonya mana?"

"Nggak bawa lah! Gue kan lupa elo ulang tahun hari ini! _Sweet seventeen _pula. Dan kalaupun gue emang inget, gue nggak tau mau ngasih elo apaan. Elo kan masih labil. Sori ya."

Skipper salah bicara. Marlene jadi salah sangka.

_**DUK.**_

"Adaw! Jangan main jitak dong!" Skipper hanya meringis sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Bodo amat! Ya udah, kalo emang nggak ada kado buat gue, gue boleh minta apa aja yang gue mau kan?"

Yang ditodong mengecek isi dompet. "Selama masih bisa gue penuhi dan dalam batas kewajaran, oke-oke aja. Maunya elo apa?"

Marlene sok mikir. "Hmm... gue sih maunya... ditraktir aja di kantin. Nasi ramesnya Bu Ika boleh tuh. sama mungkin minumnya... entar gue mesen Goodday blender pake bubble aja deh. Terus ditambah sama Magnum rasa almond ya!"

Skipper melongo. Nasi rames masih oke, lumayan murah tapi langsung kenyang seketika. Kopi blender, itu juga biasa aja. Nah kalau ditambah es krim Magnum segala, ini yang nggak masuk akal! Dompetnya lagi tipis, maklum akhir bulan. Teman sebangkunya malah memerasnya seperti ini. Dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

_Puasa deh hari ini, _batinnya murung.

"Ya udah, Tuan Putri yang makannya rakus... hamba akan memenuhi semua permintaan Tuan Putri..."

Marlene jadi terkikik melihat ke-lebay-an kelakuan sahabatnya. "Makasih ya! Oh iya, ada PR nggak sih?"

"Ada. Fisika." Yang menjawab mengeluarkan buku latihannya dari dalam tas, lalu menyerahkannya pada penanya. "Nih, kalo mau minjem."

Sambil membuka-buka buku latihan fisika Skipper, Marlene mulai berpikir. _Skipper, kalo tadi gue minta elo jadi pacar gue ataupun jadi pasangan gue di _prom nite,_ elo bakal jawab 'iya' nggak?_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A/N: **Horreee! akhirnya jadi juga nih bab satu! setelah terjebak dengan rasa malas yang berkepanjangan, akhirnya saia bisa menulis dan apdet! yihaaa! #jogetayutingting

Kayaknya

Oh iya, pembunuhan di Paris kali ini - seperti yang dikatakan di Twitter - adalah rikuest dari teman online gue tersayang, **Michelle Aoki** #hug. Dan sekalian, chapter yang satu ini, gue persembahkan khusus buat temen gue itu! Michelle, terimalah chapter yang tidak terlalu memuaskan ini, huahuamua *?*

And anyway... gue merasa sedih banget sama jumlah review gue kemarin yang dapat dikatakan -  
>- miris.<p>

Ayo dong, yang masih suka sama romens, sama suspense, sama Burned Wings, review sama suaranya mana?

*hening*

#plak

ah, sudahlah. yang penting, saia akan tetap menulis walaupun ada di antara mereka yang langsung ketakutan mendengar kata-kata yang tadi. R blablabla. Don't Like Don't Read, iya kan? kalo udah baca kayak gitu, gue nggak bisa disalahin.

ya sudahlah. doakan saia bisa apdet lebih cepat lagi. oke? haha

Cheer ya! =)


	15. The Preparation

Maaf saja sebelumnya.

Gue bertanya-tanya apa pernah gue bilang ke elo,

Kalau gue bener-bener suka sama elo dan pengen jadi milik lo?

Mulai sekarang, setelah kenyataan yang gue liat,

Gue pengen tarik semua kata-kata gue yang dulu.

Gue emang udah nggak suka lagi sama elo.

Apa elo bisa puas dengan pernyataan gue?

Kalo elo mikir gue ketemu cewek lain dan naksir dia,

Itu emang bener seratus persen.

Tapi gue juga mau tanya sama elo.

Apa elo juga suka sama gue dari dulu?

Apa selama ini, elo nggak naksir orang lain?

Jadi kalo emang gue selingkuh, jangan salahin gue.

Kenyataannya, emang elo yang duluan nggak suka sama gue kan?

Kalo elo minta putus pun, gue nggak akan pernah peduli lagi.

Kita, sekarang, jalanin aja kehidupan cinta kita masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Burned Wings<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks, Nickelodeon, Tom McGrath, and Eric Darnell

All the words flow – all the OCs – and nearly the whole idea © Lianda Alshiraz

OOC, Indonesian, multi-chapters, rated T for safe, angst failed, humanized, AU, gaje, lebay, much dialogue, typos, much OCs, chara death, mild-gore (maybe), third-person POV, Ro mance/Suspense/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Crime/Adventure/Angst (?), RnR please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

First** fic **from** Lianda Alshiraz **for** PoMI**

Chapter** 15**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

Kali ini, dimohon dengan sangat, tolong jangan pikirkan apapun tentang karnaval. Apa lagi yang pernah menonton film 'Rio' yang baru beberapa bulan ini hadir. Cerita tentang bu rung-burung biru langka yang ikut karnaval besar-besaran di kota ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita kita yang sekarang kalian baca.

Atau memang ada? Kita lihat saja nanti.

Di setiap negara pasti ada tempat yang berisi pemukiman super kumuh. Apalagi di Indone sia, letaknya langsung di belakang perumahan-perumahan mewah. Dan kalau di Brazil juga banyak. Di Rio de Janeiro juga banyak. Dan di perkampungan kumuh inilah, segala ma cam kejahatan bisa terjadi. Prostitusi, penyelundupan narkoba, bahan terlarang lain, atau mung kin perjualan burung-burung langka seperti di film 'Rio'.

Astaga. Kita jadi menyangkut film kartun itu lagi.

Baiklah, kembali ke topik semula. Salah satu barang yang sering diselundupkan di tem pat kumuh seperti ini, bukan hanya produk narkoba saja. Ada juga penyelundupan senjata api yang tidak memiliki izin legal. Dan yang membelinya pun juga tidak memiliki izin. Jenis sen jata api yang diselundupkan pun juga tidak hanya sekesar pistol gas air mata atau peluru karet saja. Bisa jadi kau menemukan AK-47 atau M-16 di sana.

Namun sudah lama pemerintah mencurigai bermacam-macam kejahatan di sana. Bulan lalu bos-bos pemilik tempat penjualan wanita dan anak-anak saja sudah diciduk polisi setem pat, bekerja sama dengan Interpol. Dan sekarang, mereka akan mencari tempat penye lundupan senjata itu. Bekerja sama lagi dengan Interpol. Sialnya lagi, hari ini ada juga yang ingin memperbarui koleksi senjata api ilegalnya.

Dan pembeli itu berprinsip, kalau ada yang akan menghalanginya, dia akan memusnahkannya. Kode namanya di dunia internasional, Silver Dolphin.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sementara salah satu Interpol yang ingin ikut serta dalam penggrebekkan perjual-belian sen jata itu adalah William Hummingbeard. Orangnya terlihat sangar jika tidak terlalu kenal dengannya, apalagi dia memelihara janggut cukup tebal sampai dapat menjadi pengganti Jack Sparrow di The Pirates of Caribbean. Padahal kalau kau berteman akrab dengannya, mungkin dia akan dengan senang hati menyenandungkan lagu-lagu penyemangat hari di dekatmu, sam bil menyapamu dengan ceria. Will memang baik, namun tegas.

Sayang sekali, dia sebagai utusan utama dari Interpol untuk masalah penyelundupan sen jata ini, akan menjadi target spesial dari Silver.

Siang di tengah hari seperti ini membuat Rio de Janeiro menjadi sauna yang tidak ada batas nya. Panas. Setiap orang yang memakai jaket rasanya ingin melemparnya ke mana saja, lalu berlari menuju pantai untuk berjemur mencoklatkan kulit atau berenang menghilangkan rasa gerah. Sayang, Will tidak bisa bersantai seperti orang lain. Dia masih harus menyamar dengan pakaian turis normal yang tersesat dan tetap menyimpan pistolnya di sakunya yang cukup tersembunyi.

Sementara di sekitar tempatnya dan beberapa anak buahnya berjaga, Silver Dolphin su dah bersiap-siap bersama anak buahnya juga. Dia sedang asyik memantau keadaan sekitar – pandangannya sangat bagus, tidak perlu kacamata padahal usianya sudah cukup tua. Dengan memakai kacamata hitam, dia mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

_**CTIK.**_

Dia menjentikkan jarinya. Dalam waktu singkat beberapa anak kecil yang menjadi penduduk setempat mulai mengerubunginya dan berbicara dalam bahasa Brazil. Sontak, Will kaget juga. Dia kan tidak bisa berbahasa Brazil! Di telinganya, suara anak-anak kecil yang antusias itu lebih mirip dengan mesin aneh yang sedang mengalami kesalahan teknis.

"Hmm..."

Tanpa polisi itu sadari, dia mulai berjalan mundur ke dalam sebuah ruangan kosong di belakangnya. Di ruangan itu, Silver Dolphin sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum psikopat. Dia merasa harus berterima kasih juga kepada anak-anak kecil yang dia bayar untuk mengganggu si Interpol sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu ketua _gangster_ yang dikejar-kejar seluruh dunia itu sudah bersiap mencabut nyawanya.

Pintu tertutupSilver mengambil saputangan dari kantungnya, berhati-hati, lalu membekap Will. Anak-anak itu sudah memojokkannya sedemikian rupa sehingga Silver bisa dengan leluasa mengakhiri riwayat hidup William Hummingbeard.

"Errghh!"

Will memberontak. Namun percuma saja, dalam waktu singkat dia tidak bisa melawan efek kloroform yang dia hirup dari saputangan Silver. Berharap saja ada yang mau menempel kan amonia ke hidungnya dalam keadaan dirinya masih sehat walafiat.

_**BUK.**_

_**BRAK!**_

Silver benar-benar puas. Tapi dia tahu, anggota kepolisian lain pasti akan mencari si po lisi penganggu ini. Jadi, ketua _gangster_ itu langsung menyuruh anak-anak itu pergi dan membanting pintu keras-keras. Dia mengambil pistol yang disimpan baik-baik oleh si Interpol. Dengan tangan Will yang terkulai itu, dia memaksa tubuh itu bergerak membunuh dirinya sendiri.

_**DOR!**_

Dia tersenyum. Silver takkan diganggu. Dia meletakkan hiasan lumba-lumba perak kecil di dekat mayat William Hummingbeard.

Lalu terdengar suara dari luar pintu dalam bahasa Latin. Tanpa perlu diartikan lagi, dari na danya yang tegas dan galak, ini pasti polisi. "Kami dari kepolisian! Cepat buka!"

Silver membuka pintu yang memang sulit dibuka dari luar itu, lalu memakai masker gas. Pria cerdas itu sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi, jadi dia terlebih dahulu melemparkan granat yang berisi gas air mata.

_**PUFF.**_

"Whooaaa!"

Semua berteriak pedih. Dengan santai, Silver melenggang keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu mengeluarkan granat _asli_ yang bisa membunuh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia tentu tak mau mengambil resiko dirinya sendiri yang ikut meledak, jadi dia menyingkir dulu baru melempar granat _asli_ yang bisa _membunuh orang _dan sudah dibuka pengamannya.

_**BUM!**_

_**PATS!**_

Kobaran api yang disertai ledakan dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian penduduk yang mencoba memadamkannya. Silver Dolphin sendiri dengan tenang pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan penyelundup senjata-senjata ilegal.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**The morning after, Indonesia, 5.30 a.m**

Hans Junadara terdiam sejenak membaca deretan kata-kata yang terpampang di depan laptopnya. Ini masih terlalu pagi, dan seperti biasa anggota Interpol dari Indonesia itu sudah sibuk berselancar di internet. Kali ini dia baru saja membuka Outlook Express dan membaca e-mail dari temannya sesama Interpol.

"Will..." bisiknya sedih. William Hummingbeard adalah salah satu sahabatnya dari kalangan sesama Inter pol. Mereka sudah cukup sering bekerjasama dalam satu tim jika ada tugas inspeksi seperti ini. Bahkan, dialah yang pertama kali diberitahunya mengenai petunjuk untuk mencari Hell Angel. Sekarang nyawanya dan beberapa polisi lainnya sudah terenggut dalam tugas oleh karena orang yang tidak punya hati berkode Silver Dolphin.

_Mau kalian itu apa sih?_ tanyanya penasaran dalam hati sambil membaca e-mail dari temannya lebih lanjut.

Matanya bergerak ke arah kalender di laptopnya. Barulah dia sadar, hari ini hari apa. Dia tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Kalau prediksinya benar, salah satu teman sekolah Marlene memang Hell Angel. Minimal, dia bisa mencari jejaknya di sana.

"Papa? Pagi banget bangunnya?"

Dia menoleh ke belakang. Marlene, anak perempuan satu-satunya masih memakai piama dan asyik menggeliat di dekat pintu kamarnya, lalu bergerak mendekatinya. "Sibuk sama kerjaan lagi ya, Pa? Emang sekarang lagi ada apa?"

"Oh, Papa cuma baru inget, hari ini tes DNA yang kemarin buat melacak Hell Angel itu bakalan keluar."

"Pantesan Papa seneng banget ya?"

Hans mengacak-acak rambut anaknya. "Iya dong, Sayang. Itu artinya kan ada satu lagi penjahat yang akan bertobat."

Marlene terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata dengan ceria. "Oh iya, Pa," dia berkata dengan nada termanis yang dia punya, "jangan lupa hari ini di sekolah Marlene ada _prom nite, _jadi jangan sampai interogasinya mengganggu acaranya ya!"

Hans tersenyum. Buat apa juga dia mengganggu acara _prom nite_ sekolah? "Sip deh, Sayang, Papa janji Papa nggak akan ganggu acara kamu, oke?"

Marlene berusaha keras memegang janji ayahnya sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi, sementara ayahnya masih setengah girang karena hari ini dia akan tahu siapa Hell Angel sebenarnya.

_Skipper, kalo elo emang bukan dia,_ pikir Marlene, _tunjukkin kalo elo nggak akan kabur ke mana-mana hari ini._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**An hour later**

_**SRET.**_

Dasi abu-abu itu ditarik sampai terhenti di kerah yang dikancing dengan rapi. Tidak terlalu mencekik, namun juga tidak terlalu longgar. _Earset _putihnya juga tidak terlalu terlihat. Di depan cermin, semuanya terlihat sempurna. Pemakainya mundur ke belakang sedikit, lalu tersenyum kecil. Tasnya sudah tergeletak di tempat tidur, siap dibawa ke sekolah. Hal terakhir yang dia perlu lakukan di rumah ini mungkin hanya meraup setangkup roti isi buatan Private dan berjalan keluar rumah dalam waktu beberapa menit saja – dengan _backsound_ omelan si koki yang menganggapnya tidak mengerti adat makan-tidak-boleh-sambil-berdiri.

Membayangkan roti isi yang enak itu saja, dia sudah ngiler duluan.

Dengan gerakan tegas terlatih, dia memakai kacamata hitam dan menarik tas ransel dengan tangan kiri. Kakinya nyaris berderap menuju meja makan...

_**DRRT.**_

...kalau saja HP Private tidak bergetar sekeras itu. Alat komunikasi itu diletakkan di atas meja, jelas menimbulkan suara-suara aneh seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, Skipper sudah bergerak untuk membuka SMS itu – lebih tepatnya membaca _conversation_ di sana, karena itu yang langsung terbuka.

_To: Falcon_

_Jd lg mandi toh... oh iya, prom nite nanti pasangan lo siapa? Klo kosong, sama gue aj._

_From: Falcon_

_Prom nite? Dan gue jadi pasangan elo di sana? Kayaknya seru. Gue emg ksg kok. Boleh2 aj._

Skipper hanya bisa melongo membacanya. Dia sudah tahu kalau Marlene biasa menggunakan _falcon _untuk memanggil Kitka. Dan dia tidak menyangka kalau Private juga menggunakan sebutan itu. Mungkin karena dia pacar Marlene, jadi boleh ikut-ikutan.

Namun yang lebih tidak dia sangka... Private... tidak berangkat dengan Marlene ke acara _prom nite_ nanti malam? Malah dengan Kitka? Padahal seingatnya, Marlene sempat berkata kalau dia akan pergi dengan pacarnya. Apa hatinya sudah berpindah lagi?

Dia geleng-geleng kepala. Baru kali ini dia melihat aksi perselingkuhan itu seperti apa. Apa seharusnya dia bertanya soal ini?

Tapi kalau dia bilang... bagaimana kalau sebenarnya ini hanya candaan saja? Atau kalau memang benar, si coklat itu pasti akan _bad mood _seharian. Dan dia tidak mau melihatnya uring-uringan seperti yang dia bayangkan.

Lebih baik tutup mulut saja deh.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk lanjut melangkah keluar dari kamar setelah memastikan HP Private sudah pada tempatnya. Lalu menerkam roti isi super enak buatan si kecil itu dan mengendarai motor bekas kakaknya ke sekolah. Dan bertemu Marlene di kelas 3IPA2 dengan tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal SMS itu. Tulisan-tulisan elektronik itu tidak pernah ada.

Tapi... bisakah dia mempercayai pikirannya itu?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**BUK.**_

"Hei," suara seorang wanita menyapa setelah nyaris dilempari jaket dan terdengar oleh telinga yang tidak terpasang _earset. _Pemakainya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hei juga."

"Datang ke _prom nite _hari ini?"

Hening sejenak, lalu ada jawaban pendek. "Enggak."

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak punya pasangan."

Marlene mendecakkan lidah. "Dasar jomblo ngenes. Padahal tiap tahun, _prom nite _PB tuh seru banget. Dan kalo elo beneran ikut, ini bakalan jadi pengalaman pertama dan terakhir lo. Di sekolah lo yang dulu emang nggak ada _prom nite_ ya? Kasihan."

Yang dinasehati hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Terserah elo. Gue emang nggak pernah niat ikut kok. Dan lagipula, gue nggak bisa dansa."

"Kasihan... sesuatu banget ya."

"Nggak gue peduliin juga kok."

"Masa sih?"

"Iya! Gue tau elo punya pacar, tapi nggak usah ngeledek gue sebagai jomblo ngenes dong! Prikejombloan weh!"

"Iya, iya..."

Skipper terduduk diam. Nanti di _prom nite _bukan hanya sekedar pesta dansa sekolah saja, namun juga ada pengumuman juara umum. Private sudah memiliki pasangan, orang yang disukainya saat ini. Kowalski masih tertahan di posisi juara 3 umum. Dan dia sendiri? mungkin hanya menghabiskan malam dengan menonton DVD sewaan Rico dan menonton bersama – biarpun pada kenyataannya, mereka tidak akan saling bicara karena autis Asperger kakaknya itu.

Tidak ada kemungkinan dia akan datang.

"Eh iya Skipper," Marlene menatapnya lagi. Tajam. "Jangan lupa hari ini hasil pemeriksaan DNA akan keluar. Bokap gue pasti seneng banget tuh."

Yang disahuti hanya mematung sebentar, memikirkan kata-kata yang harus dia lontarkan. "Ada hubungannya sama gue?"

Lalu kakinya melangkah keluar kelas tanpa mendengar tambahan kata-kata teman sebangkunya.

"Gue curiga kalo elo Hell Angel."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_/ "Berhati-hati. Hari ini hasil tes DNA keluar." /_

Kowalski mendelikkan mata mendengar suara lirih dari _earset_ di telinganya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat koran yang baru dia beli.

Astaga. Sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak pekerjaan di Petronas dan Shibuya itu. Hasil pemeriksaan DNA seluruh murid-murid PB pasti sudah keluar. Kalau tidak berhati-hati, bisa-bisa mereka jadi buronan lagi dan harus pindah sekolah dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dan mereka harus meminta Paman Nigel – seorang pemalsu identitas langganan mereka dan sering membantu pekerjaan Hell – untuk membuatkan rapor baru.

Dan biayanya, walau sudah diberi diskon pun, tidak sedikit. Mengingat yang akan pindah 4 orang sekaligus – kalau Rico mau ikut. Dan dia pasti mau.

"Ada apa, Den?"

Ah, si abang tukang koran yang baik hati dan polos. "Nggak papa, Bang. Emangnya saya terlihat aneh ya?"

"Iya. Abisnya Aden megang korannya kenceng banget. Emangnya ada apa sampe direnggut kayak gitu? Takut ilang? Nggak ada yang mau nyopet koran kayak gini kok! hahaha..."

Huah. Si abang tukang koran bisanya bercanda saja. Mau tak mau, Kowalski jadi mencair sedikit.

"Eh iya Den, katanya nanti malem ada acara di sekolah ya?"

"Oh, iya Bang, kalo nggak salah nanti ada pesta dansa gitu. Eh, Bang, saya boleh minta tolong nggak?"

"Boleh lah, Den, kan udah pelanggan setianya Abang... emang mau minta tolong apa?"

"Ehm, gini Bang, nanti malem Abang masih jualan nggak?"

"Jelas masih dong! Kan mau kerja buat sesuap nasi dan sebongkah berlian... kayak lagunya Wali itu loh!"

"Nah, gini Bang. Saya takut kalo nanti malem ada yang mau ngancem saya atau gimana. Sering ada kan Bang, di koran tentang murid-murid digencet gitu sama temennya? Makanya Bang, saya mau numpang sembunyi di kios Abang kalo sampe tukang gencet itu dateng ke sekolah."

Si abang tukang koran hanya bisa mengangguk. "Sip deh, Aden percaya aja sama Abang, 100 persen aman!"

Kowalski tersenyum. Tidak sia-sia dia berteman dengan si Abang baik hati dan lucu ini. Dia sangat berharap dia masih bisa selamat untuk tetap berlangganan koran dengannya di dekat sekolah ini.

_Bang, maaf ya ngeboongin Abang, tapi demi keselamatan sendiri... siapa juga yang mau ngegencet anak kelas 3?_

Tangan pemuda SMA itu langsung merogoh uang coklat dari saku celananya, lalu membayar korannya dan berlari ke sekolah yang hanya berjarak 50 meter dari pinggir jalan – kios koran ada di huk.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A/N: **Puji Tuhan yah, akhirnya selesai juga! setelah beberapa lama nggak apdet, akhirnya bisa selesai juga. hontouni gomenasai, adegan prom yang sebenernya ada di chapter selanjutnya :( saat ini ada beberapa ide juga yang harus direalisasikan (caelah!) ke dalam bentuk one-shot. jadi... tunggu aja hasilnya!**  
><strong>

dan untuk kalian yang mau ripiu, ngasih kripik atau saran, ditunggu di tombol di bawah ini! see ya on chap 16!

Cheer ya! =)**  
><strong>


	16. The Prom Nite

Maaf saja sebelumnya.

Gue bertanya-tanya apa pernah gue bilang ke elo,

Kalau gue bener-bener suka sama elo dan pengen jadi milik lo?

Mulai sekarang, setelah kenyataan yang gue liat,

Gue pengen tarik semua kata-kata gue yang dulu.

Gue emang udah nggak suka lagi sama elo.

Apa elo bisa puas dengan pernyataan gue?

Kalo elo mikir gue ketemu cewek lain dan naksir dia,

Itu emang bener seratus persen.

Tapi gue juga mau tanya sama elo.

Apa elo juga suka sama gue dari dulu?

Apa selama ini, elo nggak naksir orang lain?

Jadi kalo emang gue selingkuh, jangan salahin gue.

Kenyataannya, emang elo yang duluan nggak suka sama gue kan?

Kalo elo minta putus pun, gue nggak akan pernah peduli lagi.

Kita, sekarang, jalanin aja kehidupan cinta kita masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Burned Wings<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks, Nickelodeon, Tom McGrath, and Eric Darnell

All the words flow – all the OCs – and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OOC, Indonesian, multi-chapters, rated T for safe, angst failed, humanized, AU, gaje, lebay, much dialogue, typos, much OCs, chara death, mild-gore (maybe), third-person POV, Ro mance/Suspense/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Crime/Adventure/Angst (?), RnR please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

First** fic **from** Hikari Tenshiro **for** PoMI**

Chapter** 16**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**The N-Night**

Private Adrian Rayasa merapikan jas hitamnya yang akan dipakai untuk _prom nite_ nanti malam. Semuanya sudah terlihat sempurna. Sebenarnya Kowalski juga akan ikut untuk menerima hadiah sebagai 10 besar juara umum yang akan diumumkan di sana, tapi dia lebih memilih diwakilkan oleh adiknya itu.

"Kak, serius nggak mau pergi?" Sebagai seorang adik yang baik, dia mau memastikan sekali lagi kalau kakaknya tidak akan ikut. "Masih ada jas lagi lho, kan kata Om Nigel..."

"Harus selalu punya persiapan kostum untuk segala suasana," yang diajak bicara langsung memotong pembicaraan. "Iya kan?"

"Nah, kenapa Kakak enggak ikut aja sih? Kan lumayan tuh."

"Gue lagi males. Elo aja, Dik."

Private menarik napas panjang. Orang IPA memang keras kepala, beda dengan orang IPS yang santai. "Ya udah deh, Kak. Gue berangkat dulu ya."

Pintu kamar ditutup dengan perlahan. Semuanya menghembuskan napas, seperti orang yang baru saja menahan napas karena ada masalah dengan udara yang dihirupnya.

"Huah, untung udah keluar..." bisik Rico pada Kowalski, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Skipper dan cukup lemah untuk didengar Private yang asyik menyenandungkan lagu _I Don't Love You_ dari My Chemical Romance, lagu yang akhir-akhir ini disenangi Private.

"Iya, Kak," Skipper menimpali ucapan kakaknya. "Buset, tuh anak make parfum berapa botol? Satu liter jangan-jangan diabisin sama dia."

"Bukan seliter lagi, Skip," Kowalski ikutan bergosip, "segalon abis kali sama dia. Kebiasaan deh kalo udah ada acara yang menyangkut dansa dan pakaian serba resmi."

"Apalagi kalo ada cewek cantik, misalnya pacarnya gitu." giliran Rico yang bicara, dengan tatapan tentu saja ke Kowalski. Semua mengangguk.

"Udahlah, nggak usah ngomongin orang." Skipper berusaha menyudahi. "Mendingan fokus aja sama hal-hal yang lain." Awalnya dia berniat online di Twitter sebentar, namun seluruh _timeline_-nya berisi tentang _prom nite_ PB. Membuatnya malas saja. Lebih baik keluar saja. Tangan kirinya langsung menggenggam _mouse_ erat-erat dan mengarahkan _pointer_ ke _shortcut_ Counter Strike. Di otaknya sudah menggema kata-kata seperti 'Fire in The Hole' atau apalah.

Namun sebelum sempat memilih level tersulit untuk latihan menembak secara visual, Kowalski sudah menegur pembunuh bayaran itu.

"Hei, Skipper, coba deh buka lagi _twitter_ lo."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Another place**

Private sudah menanti di motornya. Matanya melirik jam tangan setiap beberapa detik. Kata orang yang dia tunggu di SMS, dia masih ada sedikit urusan.

"Dasar cewek," keluhnya sambil berbisik, "dandan aja lama banget. Sampe karatan kali gue mesti nunggu di sini."

"Siapa yang mesti sampe karatan, hah?"

Ups. Orang yang dia tunggu sudah ada di belakang.

"Hei, gimana caranya bisa secepet ini di belakang gue?" Private menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Perasaan dari tadi gue tungguin nggak ada juga?"

"Elo kan membelakangi pagar rumah gue, Kakek..."

"Gue belum setua itu kali!"

"Iya Priv, iya. Maaf deh kalo kelamaan..."

"Ya udah, daripada nanti telat, mendingan kita berangkat aja sekarang. Oh iya, dandanan lo cantik juga hari ini."

Sambil naik ke jok belakang, perempuan itu sudah membalas. "Ini kan _prom nite_ terakhir. Masa mau dandan yang jelek sih? Oh iya, elo juga keren kok pake jas kayak gitu."

"Makasih ya. Oke _Falcon _manis, pegangan erat-erat ya, kita berangkat!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Place of Hans Junadara**

Marlene Hanita Junadara sudah menanti dengan cemas di kamarnya sendiri. Iseng membongkar lemari kamar orangtuanya, dia menemukan sebuah gaun putih model _vintage_ yang sudah sangat manis. Hanya tinggal berdandan sedikit saja, dia sudah siap. Dan dia sudah benar-benar siap sekarang.

Pertanyaannya, mana Private?

Pacar yang dia sayangi setengah hati itu sudah berjanji tadi sore untuk menjemputnya. Mana? Bohong. Sampai sekarang dia belum datang, padahal seharusnya malam ini dia mungkin sudah mencapai sekolah.

Tangannya mulai mengarahkan _trackpad_ ke Twitter for Blackberry, lalu jari-jarinya mulai menari di atas _qwerty keypad._

mrlnhntjndr: Waiting is annoying. Where's he? Wondering how far is he from my house.

Tak perlu beberapa lama, ada yang memberi reaksi padanya.

physkipper: What happened? RT mrlnhntjndr: Waiting is annoying. Where's he? Wondering how far is he from my house.

Marlene tersenyum. Yang dia harapkan ternyata online.

mrlnhntjndr: physkipper check DM

Dan tak perlu beberapa lama lagi, _direct message_ yang dia kirim sudah langsung dibalas. Skipper bukan orang yang bisa dihubungi lewat SMS atau telepon, tidak ada yang tahu nomor teleponnya. Dan dia terlalu malas untuk meminta ke TU. Untung dia masih memiliki Twitter.

physkipper: Kenapa? Private belum dateng?

mrlnhntjndr: Iya. Tumben banget. Padahal gue udah nungguin dia dari tadi. Kayaknya dia emang ga dateng deh.

physkipper: Baryaw -_-

mrlnhntjndr: Elo beneran ga ikut prom nite?

physkipper: Enggak deh. Emang kenapa? Elo juga gajadi? Sayang banget lho.

mrlnhntjndr: Yaudah, elo aja yang jemput gue ke sini.

Dalam hati, Marlene cekikikan. Sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin jika Skipper akan datang ke rumahnya dalam keadaan siap mengikuti _prom nite._ Biasanya pemuda itu sangat keras kepala, apa yang dia katakan akan benar-benar dia lakukan.

Tapi bagaimana kalau iya?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**physkipper's twitter account**

"_Did she really send me this?"_

Skipper bingung. Marlene itu... serius atau tidak sih? Dia benar-benar minta dijemput? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Private ada di jalan ke rumahnya?

Dia melirik HP di samping meja. Apa dia coba tanya Private dulu? Kalau dia bilang dia sudah sampai ke sekolah...

Pikirannya menuju SMS yang tadi pagi. Itu artinya, Private berangkat dengan Kitka.

* * *

><p><em>To: Private<em>

_Lo skrg dmn?_

* * *

><p><em>From: Private<em>

_Di sklh, bareng Marlene tentunya. Udh nyampe kok. Keren!_

* * *

><p><em>Bohong, <em>geramnya dalam hati. _Elo lagi bermesraan bareng Kitka kan?_

"Ehem, ehem, ehem..."

Mata Skipper melirik tajam ke belakangnya, diikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Ternyata Rico dan Kowalski sudah berdeham ria.

"Ada apa sih?"

Dua sejoli itu hanya terkikik. Kowalski angkat bicara. "Marlene minta elo jemput dia di DM kan? Ngaku aja deh."

Skipper geleng-geleng kepala. Dia lupa mereka semua sudah hafal cara meng-_hack_ Twitter, Facebook, apapun yang menggunakan _password._ "Maksud lo apaan sih? Toh hari ini juga katanya hasil tes DNA keluar. Kayaknya gue nggak mungkin keluar rumah deh."

"Oh ayolah, ngaku aja. Elo mau ke sana kan sebenernya? Mumpung cewek lo lagi kosong tuh, kita berdua bisa bantu memperbaiki penampilan lo buat _prom nite._ Terus elo bisa jemput sang putri ke istana deh..."

"Astaga, sok dongeng banget deh." Skipper masih geleng-geleng kepala. "Elo pikir gue anak kecil yang perlu didongengin Cinderella gitu? Terus entar gue jadi pangerannya? Gila."

"Serius nih," Rico angkat bicara dengan mata ke arah Kowalski. "Kalo pemeriksaannya emang ada, ya elo tinggal kabur, Dik. Kowalski juga bisa ikut ke sana kok, jadi elo nggak usah kuatir kalo mendadak ada polisi dateng ke sekolah. Kalian bisa telepon gue, terus gue bakal ngelakuin persiapan lainnya di rumah."

Skipper terbelalak juga dengan ide itu. Kadang, kakaknya bisa jadi aneh.

"Mau enggak...?"

"Huft... ya ya ya, gue ke sana. Sekarang gue sama Kowalski bisa siap-siap dulu kali ya."

Tanpa pemegang Beretta itu sadari, teman sekelasnya sudah kabur ke kamar mandi untuk ganti baju. Lagi-lagi dia menghembuskan napas, lalu membalas DM Marlene.

physkipper: Sori baru bales. Gue ikut prom. Tunggu di sana ya. Gue lagi otw ke rumah lo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Marlene's room**

Marlene langsung kaget. Bagaimana ceritanya mendadak Skipper mengiyakan candaannya itu? Mengingat dia lupa menambahkan _emoticon _apapun, pemuda itu pasti menganggapnya sebagai permintaan serius.

Dia kembali terdiam. Ini... Skipper... tidak bercanda kan? Dia benar-benar akan menjemputnya ke rumah lalu mengantarnya ke _prom nite?_ Seperti kemustahilan yang menjadi kenyataan saja, ibarat 1 + 1 = 3.

Gila. Ini gila. Tidak masuk akal. Namun Marlene akan duduk menunggu.

_**TIN!**_

_**TIN!**_

_**TIIIN!**_

Tanpa sadar Marlene berteriak mendengar ciri khas Skipper. "Klakson 3 kali!"

Marlene keluar dari kamar dan bersiap-siap, kakinya berderap cepat keluar kamar sambil berhati-hati terpeleset, membuat Hans Junadara geleng-geleng kepala. Sebagai seorang ayah, dia langsung mengintip keluar jendela dan mendapati anaknya sudah berdiri dengan gembira di belakang motor _racing_ hitam yang diduduki seorang pemuda tegap membelakangi pagar rumahnya.

Hans tersenyum lalu kembali ke kursi untuk berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan sambil menggumam. "Jadi itu pacarnya Marlene? Oke juga. Semoga dia memang anak baik-baik."

Sepertinya kau salah Hans.

"Akhirnya elo beneran dateng! Gue pikir elo cuma bakalan ngendep di rumah!"

Mau tidak mau, kali ini Skipper harus bersyukur untuk datang di _prom nite _pada menit-menit terakhir. Dan dia bersyukur Private selingkuh dengan Kitka, jadi Marlene tidak punya pasangan untuk pergi.

Dan kali ini dia harus mengakui, Marlene... benar-benar cantik.

Kalau dia adalah malaikat dari neraka, maka inilah malaikat dari surga. Sama-sama malaikat, namun tetap saja berbeda. Yang satu terlalu cantik dan memikat, sementara yang satu lagi terlalu berbahaya untuk didekati.

Dalam hati dia merutuki nasib. Andai Om Nigel tidak mengajarinya untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran seperti ini, sekarang dia sudah adem ayem untuk menjadi pacar seorang anak Interpol.

Dunia benar-benar aneh.

"Elo... tumben bisa dandan kayak begini."

Marlene memasang tampang sok keren. "Iya dong, siapa dulu, Marlene..."

Skipper tersenyum, sesuatu yang hanya sering dia lakukan di depan Marlene. "Iya, iya. Gue akui elo cantik malam ini. Tapi sayang cuma malam ini doang. Coba hari biasa, tampang elo pasti udah acak-acakan lagi. Iya kan?"

_**DUK.**_

"Emangnya gue nggak rapi-rapi apa kalo mau ke sekolah?" Marlene emosi setelah berhasil menjitak kepala Skipper – walau yang kena malah rambut hitamnya yang tebal. "Gue juga nggak mau dimarahin guru BP gara-gara tampang acak-acakan!"

"Hahaha, maksud gue kan cuma bercanda! Ya udah, daripada telat, mending kita sekarang berangkat aja!"

Marlene mengangkat sedikit gaun putihnya yang selutut itu. Tanpa memacu _speedometer_ seperti biasa, motor itu melaju dan mengibarkan rambut kecoklatan Marlene. Skipper yang mengintip dari spion hanya bisa memanjatkan syukur untuk entah keberapa kalinya.

Kapan lagi dia bisa begitu dekat dengan Marlene seperti ini?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Prom nite PB**

Private duduk di pinggir kolam renang sekolah, dekat dengan aula tempat _prom nite _berlangsung. Alunan nada dari pengeras suara di aula terdengar jelas sampai ke tempat ini. Di sampingnya, Kitka sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pacar sahabatnya itu. Tidak ada yang berniat menceburkan kakinya ke air kolam. Membuat basah saja.

Mereka bukannya tidak mau berdansa di tengah aula seperti pasangan lainnya. Mengingat Private cukup eksis di sekolah, kedekatannya dengan Kitka akan menebar gosip tidak jelas di antara penggosip kelas. Reputasinya akan hancur. Biarpun duduk di pinggir kolam renang masih saja beresiko, setidaknya presentasenya lebih kecil.

"Ehm, Private..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh sedikit sambil mengelus rambut kemerahan kakak kelasnya. "Kenapa Kitka?"

"Elo udah bilang ke Marlene belum, kalo elo nggak akan jemput dia?"

_**KRIK.**_

Terjadi keheningan di kolam renang. Hanya ada suara sayup-sayup dari aula yang merembes sampai ke telinga mereka. Kitka terpaksa memecah kecanggungan itu.

"Priv..."

"Iya, belum. Gue juga... nggak niat bilang."

"Kalo besok dia marah gimana?"

"Nggak tau deh. Lagian gue udah nggak sreg jalan sama dia lagi. Gue mungkin bakal mutusin dia secepatnya."

"Janji ya?"

Private menatap dalam mata perempuan yang membuatnya _move on, _lalu membelai rambut kemerahannya. "Pasti lah. Elo bisa pegang kata-kata gue."

Kitka mengangguk. Namun seseorang mengganggu kedekatan rahasia mereka.

"Ehem, ehem..."

Keduanya menengok ke belakang. Bukan hanya satu orang, di samping suara wanita itu ada sepupu Private yang mukanya santai saja melihat adegan yang membuat sahabatnya setengah kaget itu.

"Ada yang mau cepet-cepet ngejomblo malam ini?"

Marlene menatap mereka sinis. Sebelum yang lain bisa membuka mulut, lidah pacar resmi Private itu sudah melanjutkan unek-uneknya. "Yah, mungkin gue juga gitu. Siapa sih yang mau diduain kayak gini? Gue yakin, manusia cuma bisa mencintai satu orang dalam satu waktu."

Private bangkit berdiri. "Oh ya? Keren, teori tentang hati manusia yang itu belajar dari mana? Dari pelajaran biologi? Nasib jadi anak IPS, nggak tau soal begituan. Kenapa dari dulu nggak ajarin gue, _sayang...?"_

"Jangan bercanda dong, Private sayang... eh, sori, salah ngomong. **Sampah.** Iya. Private sampah. Nggak ada lagi sayang-sayangan. Sayang-sayangannya buat sahabat gue sih."

Skipper dan Kitka hanya bisa terdiam selama mereka beradu mulut. Kalau tidak mau memperkeruh suasana, lebih baik diam saja, jadi saksi mata sampai kata 'putus' terucap, lalu bubar. Tunggu besok – atau beberapa menit via Twitter – gosip pasti sudah beredar di kalangan anak-anak PB.

"Kalo emang itu mau elo," Marlene berdeham sedikit sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "akhirin aja hubungan kita."

"Siapa juga yang mau ngelanjutin?" Private membalas dengan sinis. "Kirain mesti gue yang minta duluan kayak biasanya. Emang ya, elo tuh nggak kayak cewek lain."

"Yang kemakan gitu aja sama gombalan lo? Maaf ya. Gue masih punya otak yang gue pake dengan bener. Apalagi kata-kata lo, gue tau kok elo _copas_ semua dari Twitter. Iya kan?"

Merasa kartunya dibuka, Private langsung mengambil tindakan. "Oke. Kita udah resmi putus, kalo gitu. Bisa bubaran sekarang kan?"

Marlene mengangguk. Biarpun dia tidak menyukai Private dari awal pacaran, dikhianati oleh sahabat sendiri itu rasanya sakit sekali. Mendadak di pikirannya terlintas sesuatu. Bahasa Inggris Marlene bisa dibilang lumayan untuk menebak lirik lagu yang belum pernah dia dengar dengan tepat.

"Oh iya Priv, ada satu hal lagi yang pengen gue tanya sama elo."

Dengan ogah, Private membalas juga. "Apaan?"

"Gue baru pertama kali denger lagu kedua yang elo puter di radio pas jam istirahat. lagunya My Chemical Romance ya? Judulnya elo bilang _I Don't Love You._ Kayaknya secara enggak langsung, elo pasang lagu itu buat gue kan?"

"Eh?"

Marlene menggantungkan kata-katanya di ujung. _"When you're gone, would you even turn to say..."_

Private mendengus sambil tersenyum sinis. "Bagus juga pendengaran lo. Yep, itu emang lagu buat elo. Jadi, biar gue yang terusin, sambil elo pergi. Mungkin elo mau dansa sama orang lain. Silahkan."

_**PLOK.**_

_**PLOK.**_

Marlene berjalan keluar dari area kolam renang yang sepi, sambil menarik tangan Skipper. Teman sebangkunya yang masih melongo dengan kejadian yang baru saja selesai itu hanya bisa menjajari langkah penuh emosi Marlene.

"_...I don't love you, like I did yesterday..."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Saat Marlene keluar, Private menghembuskan napas berat. Satu beban seakan-akan sudah terangkat dari bahunya. Kini, hanya ada Kitka yang menepuk bahunya lembut, lalu berbisik lirih, dengan intonasi yang disukai Private.

"Semuanya... udah berakhir?"

Yang ditanya membalikkan badan sambil menatap dalam sahabat mantan pacarnya. "Kayaknya enggak. Ini cuma awal yang baru."

"Awal dari... dari apa?"

Meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi, Private bertanya serius. _"Since when did you like me?"_

Dan Kitka tahu dia harus jawab apa. Mengikuti alunan lagu dari aula, tangannya memeluk leher adik kelasnya itu, sementara secara reflex Private juga memegang pinggang Kitka, berayun mengikuti ketukannya. _"Never. Since the first time I saw you, I've been in love with you. Understand?"_

Private tersenyum. Senyum yang biasa dia keluarkan saat dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang secara serius – dan sangat jarang dia keluarkan. _"I've guessed it."_

Dia berlutut. Mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar segar dari saku jasnya.

"_Be mine."_

Kitka mengangguk. Sejak pertama kali melihat Private di MOS, inilah yang dia inginkan. Kata-kata ini, hanya untuknya. Bukan untuk siapapun, termasuk Marlene yang sepertinya tidak pantas menerima kata-kata itu.

"_I will."_

_**CUP.**_

Dan semua prosesi panjang itu – perselingkuhan diam-diam, debat untuk memutuskan hubungan, dan dansa kecil sebelum benar-benar berpacaran – diakhiri dengan begitu manis, saat bibir Private menyentuh bibir Kitka. Lama.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A/N: **Fuah... akhirnya selesai juga! haha. tadinya sempet bingung, adegan yang terakhir itu mau digimanain supayan enggak ancur. sampe konsultasi di tengah pelajaran agama (yang gurunya punya mata seribu) ke temen gue, Strar, biar bisa ngerti gue mau bikin apa di sana, mengingat dia penyuka Pritka. duh, artfred-kun.. (gatau ini bener nulisnya nggak?) puaskah kau? chapter ini... buat elo aja deh! huahahahaha.

and anyway... gue baru aja menemukan pembaca baru! horreee! yah, dia emang pembaca bebas sih. nggak tau caranya review anon. cuma bisa protes kenapa-gue-belum-menyelesaikan-BW di twitter. namanya... ah, yang pake twitter pasti tau :P pokoknya dia temen SD gue. udah lama ga kontak-kontakan, gue langsung nodong dia buat baca fic gue ini u.U. doain aja gue makin niat ngabisin ini ya.

and a little peeks... di chapter selanjutnya, hans junadara benar-benar datang ke PB! tepat saat dansa Skipper dan Marlene belum berakhir! apa yang akan terjadi? silahkan dicek... bulan depan mungkin? LOL. see you!

**Dream out Loud! =)**


	17. The Fugitive's Runaway

Dalam hati, gue bertanya-tanya.

Salah apa sih, sampe gue bisa naksir sama elo?

Kalo gue pikir-pikir, masih banyak cewek di dunia,

Yang pernah gue kenal dan lebih cantik dari elo.

Tapi entah kenapa, firasat gue selalu bilang,

"Dia cewek yang paling pantes buat jadi pacar lo."

Gue mungkin cowok, makhluk yang berpikir secara logis,

Tapi kali ini gue pengen mengikuti kata hati gue.

Ya, malam ini, gue memaksakan diri gue ke sini,

Biarpun gue tau resiko besar yang akan gue tanggung.

Tapi malam ini, izinin gue melakukan yang gue suka,

Sebelum para perusak itu menghancurkan mimpi gue,

Dan pada akhirnya gue yang akan menyesal seumur hidup,

Karena gue takut hidup gue akan benar-benar terpuruk setelah itu.

Malam ini, biarin gue jadi pangeran dan elo putrinya untuk sesaat.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Burned Wings<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks, Nickelodeon, Tom McGrath, and Eric Darnell

All the words flow – all the OCs – and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OOC, Indonesian, multi-chapters, rated T for safe, angst failed, humanized, AU, gaje, lebay, much dialogue, typos, much OCs, chara death, mild-gore (maybe), third-person POV, Ro mance/Suspense/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Crime/Adventure/Angst (?), RnR please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

First** fic **from** Hikari Tenshiro **for** PoMI**

Chapter** 17**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Beberapa langkah setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari kolam renang, Marlene meninggalkan Skipper begitu saja di lapangan sekolah.

Yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa mematung, menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu, sambil masih tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang dia mengerti adalah Private selingkuh dengan Kitka, lalu Marlene dan dia sudah memergoki mereka, dan hubungan pasangan itu putus. Sebagai orang yang harus sering menggunakan _poker face, _dia bisa membaca perasaan orang yang sesungguhnya dari tatapan mata.

Dan perasaan Marlene yang sebenarnya adalah, dia terluka.

Tapi yang tidak Skipper mengerti adalah, mengapa Marlene terluka? Kalau dia tidak tahu hubungan dia dan sepupunya yang sebenarnya, dia pasti memaklumi hal itu. Namun Marlene sudah pernah bilang kalau dia tidak lagi menyukai Private saat mereka berpacaran.

Yah, tidak secara langsung sih.

Soalnya waktu Marlene bingung akan menerima Private atau tidak, terlihat sekali kalau dia sudah tidak menyukainya.

Sepertinya mudah sekali bagi mereka berdua untuk pindah hati.

Mungkin... mungkin Marlene hanya merasa terkhianati oleh Kitka, sahabatnya sendiri. Itu sebabnya dia merasa terluka seperti ini. Skipper melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap mengikuti perginya Marlene.

Tapi... kira-kira, di mana ya?

* * *

><p>Marlene hanya bisa terdiam di bawah pohon beringin kesukaannya sejak pertama kali masuk PB. Ya, pohon ini memang paling cocok untuk segala kondisi. Menggalau, frustrasi karena tugas belum selesai, pacaran... Ah, lupakan soal yang terakhir itu. Sekarang, dia hanya butuh ketenangan sesaat. Semua yang terjadi secara mendadak ini membuatnya penat.<p>

_(Gue nggak ngerti, kenapa semua ini mesti terjadi mendadak?)_

Mata coklat jomblo baru itu melirik ke pot-pot tanaman yang ada di sekitarnya. Misi penghijauan yang diterapkan PB sejak dulu, akan menjadi pelampiasannya. Dia memetik daun-daun yang ada, lalu merobeknya menjadi beberapa bagian sesuai dengan tulang daun yang membaginya.

_(Gue juga punya hati kali. Emang bisa gitu aja, ngerebut pacar gue seenaknya?)_

_**TREK.**_

_**TREK.**_

_**TREK.**_

_(Gue emang nggak suka sama dia. Tapi izin dulu kek, kalo mau. Pasti gue kasih!)_

Marlene tidak marah atau cemburu. Dia juga tidak mengamuk sedemikian rupa, sampai ber-_catfight_ dengan Kitka, sekesal apapun dia. Namun dari caranya merobek-robek dedaunan, psikolog bisa tahu kalau dia jengkel tingkat provinsi. Biarpun dia sudah tidak memliki perasaan apapun ke Private...

_(Emangnya gue ini apaan, sampe nggak dianggep sama mereka?)_

_**WUSH.**_

Semua robekan dedaunan itu, dibiarkan begitu saja diterbangkan angin malam. Menambah sampah di halaman saja.

"AARRGGHHH!"

Nyaris saja rambut coklat wanita itu akan diacak-acak sesukanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan...

"Jangan diacak-acak dong, nanti jelek lagi."

... kalau saja sahabatnya tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bagi Skipper, tidak sulit untuk menemukan Marlene jika perasaannya sedang buruk. Satu semester duduk sebangku dengan perempuan aneh ini, dia sudah hafal semua kebiasaannya. Dan tidak sulit untuk langsung melangkahkan kaki ke pohon terbesar di kompleks sekolah yang satu ini, lalu mencegahnya mengacak-acak rambut – kebiasaannya kalau sedang marah seperti ini.

"Dari mana elo bisa nemuin gue?"

Marlene hanya bisa melongo. Skipper langsung duduk di sebelah sahabatnya itu.

"Gue udah cukup lama duduk sebangku sama elo. Satu semester pula. Nggak singkat lho. Wajar kan, kalo gue tau semua sifat dan kebiasaan lo?"

Yang dituduh langsung menghembuskan napas. "Ya, ya, ya. Gue curiga elo udah ngerti masalahnya gue apa."

Skipper mengangguk. "Mhm. Elo cuma merasa terluka karena sahabat lo yang paling elo percaya baru aja ngerebut pacar lo di depan mata elo, dan mereka saling sayang. Iya kan?"

Marlene agak tersinggung. "Cuma, Skip? _Cuma? _Belum pernah pacaran sih lo."

"Iya deh, yang udah berpengalaman..."

Marlene setengah _speechless._ Dia hanya bisa menyodok lengan atas sebelahnya. Yang disodok langsung mengelus pelan.

"Aw. Tumben sakit banget."

"Namanya juga emosi."

Lalu hening. Bukan keheningan penuh kecanggungan, ini jenis keheningan yang menenangkan. Musik dari aula begitu keras mengalun, sampai di tempat ini saja masih terdengar suaranya. Karena lagu-lagu yang diputarkan adalah khusus untuk berdansa, jadi nadanya tenang dan lembut. Romantis.

Skipper memecah keheningan itu terlebih dahulu. "Em, Marlene, gue jadi mikir. Apa sih alesan gue ke sini?"

"Nggak tau juga. Kan tadinya elo nolak ke sini. Tapi biasanya orang ke acara kayak beginian buat nyari pacar, atau beromantis ria sama pacarnya sambil dansa. Ada juga sih, yang katanya mau nembak cewek sambil dansa begini. Makanya tiap _prom nite,_ yang dateng biasanya nungguin siapa mau nembak siapa pake cara apa. Entah teriak-teriak di panggung atau apalah."

Skipper mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar penjelasan Marlene sambil memperhatikan hal yang janggal. "Emang elo bisa dansa?"

Marlene cemberut. "Ya bisa lah! Ngeremehin banget sih. Dulu gue juga pernah diajarin sama kakak kelas gue!"

"Mantan?"

Pipi perempuan itu langsung memerah. "Ehm... iya sih..."

Yang tadi dijawab tersenyum. "Pantesan. Eh, daripada sayang gue dateng ke sini capek-capek tapi nggak dapet apa-apa, bisa ajarin gue nggak?"

"Iya, iya. Pertama, cowok mesti megang pinggang pasangannya, sementara cewek bakalan meluk leher cowoknya."

Yang dijelaskan bergidik. "Eh... err... pegang pinggang? Elo... serius nih? Bisa-bisa salah pegang gue malah ditimpuk pake hak sepatu lo lagi..."

"Heh, elo mau diajarin nggak sih? Gue juga make sepatu _flat _biasa kali!"

Skipper malu. Setelah melirik ke bawah, dia baru sadar dalam kondisi apapun Marlene selalu memakai sepatu tanpa hak. "Ehm, oke, sori. Gue mau diajarin. Tapi kalo gue salah megang, jangan timpuk gue ya."

"Elo nggak buta kan? Masih bisa liat kan elo megang bagian apa? Jangan ngasih alesan yang aneh-aneh deh."

"Iya, iya..."

Tanpa sadar, wajah keduanya memerah. Arah bola mata mereka saling terkunci pada pasangan dansanya. Marlene, yang hobi mengumpulkan lagu-lagu _soundtrack_ mendadak tersenyum.

"Eh, kayaknya lagunya pas nih. Bagus buat latihan lho."

"Emang apaan?"

"So Close, lagunya Jon McLaughlin. Kalo elo pernah nonton Enchanted, ini adegan waktu Robert sama Giselle lagi dansa."

"Nggak pernah nonton tuh."

"Udah gue tebak."

Skipper hanya nyengir. Tangannya dengan malu-malu mulai memeluk pinggang sahabatnya itu. Mukanya semakin memerah saja. Marlene sendiri, menyadari Skipper sudah siap, juga malu-malu memeluk leher pemuda di hadapannya.

Malam ini, Marlene itu juga baru sadar Skipper sedang tidak memakai kacamata. Dia terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya, padahal hanya melepas kacamata saja.

Sepintas, dia ingat terhadap seseorang. Tapi di mana?

"Gue baru tau elo bisa pake lensa kontak juga."

Skipper tersenyum. "Jarang gue pake sih."

"Di sekolah... baru kali ini juga ya?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. Setelah basa-basi tadi, Marlene kembali melanjutkan pengarahannya. "Sekarang, elo sama gue jalan muter, pelan-pelan. Jangan sampe kaki kita saling injek. Sakit juga lho."

"Emang elo pernah keinjek atau nginjek pasangan dansa lo?"

"Pernah sih, waktu pertama kali ikut _prom._ Sekarang mah udah nggak lagi."

2 pasang kaki melangkah perlahan mengikuti lagunya. Marlene menggumamkan lagunya, sementara Skipper hanya mendengarkan.

"_So close to reaching that famous happy end... almost believing this was not pretend..."_

Skipper bukannya tidak tahu lagu ini atau film Enchanted. Dulu, Private pernah menyuruh saudara-saudaranya untuk menonton film itu, dan yang lain mengiyakan dengan setengah hati. Saat itu tepat di waktu dansa dan lagu ini dimainkan. Dulu dia menonton dengan setengah hati. Sekarang kalau disuruh menontonnya lagi, dia akan meminta pengulangan setelah selesai.

"Kayaknya elo hafal ya, sama lagu ini?"

"Yah, begitulah. Lagunya enak. Artinya juga romantis. Biarpun akhirnya agak sedih, soalnya berpisah lagi. Hmm... _how could I face the faceless days... if I should lose you now?"_

Skipper hanya mengangguk sambil menikmati lagunya.

_(Yah, gue sih ngarepnya semua berakhir gembira, nggak terpisah lagi.)_

Namun mimpi indah itu harus berakhir. Sekarang. Kowalski memberi panggilan.

_/ Skip, cepetan kabur. Polisi udah mau ke sini! /_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Marlene melihat Skipper yang terlalu mendadak untuk melepaskan pegangannya, lalu mundur selangkah. Dia melirik jam tangan, lalu memasang muka bersalah.

"Lin, soriii banget ya. Gue mesti pulang jam segini. Udah jam stengah 10, lumayan larut juga lho. Makanya gue mesti pulang sekarang."

Pemilik rambut kecoklatan itu mengernyitkan kening. "Stengah 10 udah disuruh pulang? Cepet bener dah. Elo kan cowok, pasti jam malemnya lebih longgar dong?"

"Ya elo juga mikir jalannya dong, rumah gue lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Lagian... ehm... lagian..." Skipper agak terbata-bata, "lagian gue juga mau bangun pagi besok! Lumayan, olahraga pagi-pagi kan enak!"

Skipper yang biasanya ahli berbohong, sedang kehilangan kemampuannya di hadapan Marlene. Dan anak polisi itu bisa menangkap sorot kebohongan di iris hitamnya.

"Emang elo beneran harus pergi sekarang?"

"Yah, begitulah..." Ahli bohong itu berkelit, lalu membalikkan badan. "Gue cabut ya!"

_**GRAP.**_

Skipper menoleh ke belakang. Marlene memohon sambil mengetatkan cengkramannya pada lengan Skipper.

"Gue ikut."

"Hah?"

"Elo masih punya tanggung jawab buat nganterin gue pulang."

"..."

"Dan lagipula, gue punya kecurigaan kalo elo itu Hell Angel."

"..."

Pelajar psikopat itu menghembuskan napas berat. Remaja bergaun putih itu masih berharap-harap cemas. Dari kejauhan, sirene polisi mulai berdengung.

"Elo... elo Hell Angel kan? Jawab gue!"

Dan tiba-tiba, tangannya ditarik dengan kasar, memaksanya setengah berlari mengikuti.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Elo pake celana pelapis atau apapun itu?"

Dalam waktu singkat, kedua sahabat itu sudah mencapai parkiran motor. Tangan Skipper dengan cermat mengambil helm dan memasang kunci motor. Dalam sepersekian detik selanjutnya, dia sudah tidak sabar menanti Marlene naik.

"Err... iya sih... tapi emang gue harus duduk ala cowok? Gue pake gaun lho!"

"Itu sih salah lo sendiri." Pemuda itu langsung menembak. "Sekarang, elo mau duduk ala cewek dengan resiko jatoh atau duduk ala cowok dengan aman, biarpun rok lo agak kesingkap dikit?"

"..."

Marlene mencari aman.

"Udah naik?"

"Baru duduk, Skip... udah!"

_**BRMM!**_

"WAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Skipper terlihat tenang. Sedikit-sedikit, dia menaikkan kecepatan motornya. Ya, baignya sedikit-sedikit, tapi sebenarnya dia melakukan akselerasi dengan sangat cepat, karena dalam waktu 10 detik saja dia sudah melaju di kecepatan 100 km/jam.

Untunglah, jalanan sudah sepi. Bukan seperti Jakarta yang masih macet di jam seperti ini.

"WEH, ELO UDAH GILA ATAU APA SIH? KALO KITA NABRAK GIMAN..."

Dari balik helm, si pengemudi menanggapi umpatan itu dengan santai. "Emang gue nggak sering nyetir kayak kesetanan begini?"

Skipper sudah sering berlatih di jalan malam-malam, jaga-jaga kalau dia harus melarikan diri. Sebenarnya sudah hampir beberapa kali dia nyaris ketahuan oleh polisi – kalau tidak, mengapa dia pindah ke PB? – dan melarikan diri dengan motornya seperti ketua geng motor. Untung waktu motor ini masih dimiliki oleh Rico, pecinta ledakan itu sudah mengutak-atik mesinnya sampai bisa diajak kebut-kebutan seperti ini.

"Eh, Skipper... bisa dipelanin... gue mabok nih! Sekarang kecepatannya udah berapa?"

Yang diminta mengabaikannya. "100. Masih kurang kalo mau nyaingin mobil polisi."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

120 km/jam.

_**NGUING.**_

_**NGUING.**_

_**NGUING.**_

"ANJIR!" Dalam hati, buronan itu terus menyumpahi polisi dengan kosakata kebun binatang, beberapa keceplosan keluar dari mulutnya. "Kalo nyari lawan yang sepadan dong, Mbah! Masa motor dilawan pake mobil? Pake sepeda kek!"

"Ya kalo pake sepeda nggak akan kekejar dong!"

"Anaknya Interpol diem aja deh! Gue tau, elo pasti ngebelain Hans sialan itu kan? Nggak usah banyak bacot deh lo!"

"Heh, enak aje lo, main ngerendahin bokap gue!" Marlene meninju bahu pemuda kurang ajar itu, nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. "Jelek-jelek juga, dia itu bokap gue, ege!"

_(Sial. Kenapa gue jadi berantem sama dia begini?)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

140 km/jam.

Diam-diam, Marlene melirik ke bawah. Roknya agak tersingkap, tapi dia kesulitan untuk menurunkannya. Kecepatan motor Skipper yang terlalu jauh dari batas normal ini membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pelukannya dari pemuda itu – kalau dia tidak mau celaka. Kalau bukan karena kebut-kebutan itu, dia tidak akan mau melakukannya, sekalipun... _geez, _dari semua laki-laki di dunia, mengapa dia harus naksir buronan ini sih?

"Duh, paha gue agak keliatan nih... mau betulin dulu!"

"Nggak ada waktu! Elo denger sendiri kan, polisinya masih di belakang!" Marlene pasang telinga sementara Skipper mengoceh santai. "Lagian dengan kecepatan segini, nggak akan ada yang ngeliat, cuma sepintas doang kok! Selain gue, mau siapa yang nongkrongin paha lo sih?"

"Eh, jadi dari tadi elo ngeliatin? ITU PELECEHAN NAMANYA!"

Yang dimarahi geleng-geleng kepala. "Siapa juga yang mau liatin, nenek? Gue mesti konsen ke depan nih!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

150 km/jam.

Iris hitam itu memicing, lalu membelok tajam dengan nekat ke sebuah gang kecil di samping mereka. Saking kecilnya, roda mobil hanya muat kalau masuk ke got di bahu gang.

_**CIITT!**_

_**NGUING... NGUING... NGUING...**_

"AWAS KAU, HELL ANGEL! AKU TAKKAN MEMBIARKANMU LOLOS!"

Skipper yang mendengar umpatan Hans (dia ikut dalam pengejaran) langsung menoleh dengan sedikit menurunkan kecepatan dan memeletkan lidah. Sayang tertutup kaca helm.

Di tengah gang super imut itu, Skipper membelok seakan sudah hafal seluk-beluk jalan. Kecepatannya diturunkan sampai 90 km/jam, tapi tetap termasuk kesetanan di tengah gang seperti ini.

"Huwaaa..."

Sepintas suara tangisan bayi terdengar di telinganya. Buronan itu tidak peduli, dia sudah tahu kalau aksi pelariannya ini akan menyebabkan bayi menangis. Dia tetap memacu motornya keluar labirin perumahan kumuh itu...

sampai keluar di lapangan berilalang tinggi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

0 km/jam.

"Turun."

Suara yang tegas dan dingin itu menyapa telinga Marlene yang masih deg-degan setelah ngebut bersama sahabatnya. Gila, dia baru tahu di balik pecinta fisika ini, Skipper memiliki sisi psikopat. Maksudnya, dengan caranya naik motor seperti itu, dia siap membunuh orang kapan saja.

Ah, iya. Dia kan pembunuh bayaran... semoga tidak terjadi.

Menjejakkan kaki di antara ilalang, dia memanjatkan syukur karena masih hidup dan membetulkan gaunnya. Sepintas dia melihat motor yang dijatuhkan, agar tersembunyi di balik ilalang tinggi itu.

_**BRUK.**_

"Sekarang udah aman kan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Skipper hanya terdengar suaranya, tidak terlihat kehadirannya. "Gue udah sering ke sini malem-malem, dan jarang ada orang yang ke sini, ilalangnya tinggi banget. Orang pacaran kalo mau gitu-gituan di sini, aman."

Marlene terbelalak.

"Maksud lo dengan 'gitu-gituan'... ML? Elo... jangan bilang elo mau..."

"Nggak usah mikir yang jorok deh," Kata-katanya yang ketus menenangkan Marlene. "Siapa juga yang mau ngelakuin itu sama elo? Gue nggak sebrengsek yang elo pikir. Gue yakin kok, prinsip kita sama: ML cuma buat pasangan kita nanti."

"Huft... kirain. Eh, elo ngapain sih? Nggak keliatan."

"..."

Marlene melirik ke sekelilingnya. "Woy, elo di mane?"

Hening. Hanya desah ilalang yang diterpa angin malam.

"Skipper?"

_**KRIK.**_

_**KRIK.**_

_**KRIK.**_

"Skipper... tolong jawab gue elo di mana sih? Jangan... jangan biarin gue di sini... sendirian pula! Gue cewek tau! Gue nggak ta... MPHM!"

Mulutnya dibekap... oleh seorang pria bermata merah _ruby._

"_Better you shut up, b**ch."_

Remaja bergaun putih itu menoleh sedikit ke belakang, menatap mata _ruby _itu dalam. Bekapan dan pelukannya membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Bukan hanya karena dia tahu dia dipeluk oleh orang yang dia sukai...

"Mphm!"

"_You think after you guess who I am, you could get away easily? Usually, the keeper of a secret like you hold now..."_

Saat Marlene melirik ke sisi lain, keringat dingin mengucur deras di keningnya.

"MPHMM!"

_**CKLEK.**_

_**GLEK.**_

Dengan aura yang memancarkan ketakutan luar biasa, Marlene telah dibekap oleh seorang pria berkemeja putih, jaket dan topi _navy blue, _dan tangannya memegang Tokalev.

"_... well, I would pleasantly take you to my lovely home, the afterlife."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A/N: **Gimana, deg-degan tah? Hahaha, maaf kalo cuma bisa segini aja :( Dan... kabar kalo gue mau pindah fandom? Tenang aja, nggak semudah itu. Michelle, Yara (silent reader), sama Gita udah tau kok alesannya. Itu sebabnya, gue saranin kalian mulai baca-baca Hetalia aja, mumpung pindahnya belum sekarang. Kenapa? Soalnya gue juga punya kewajiban untuk nggak membiarkan endingnya menggantung kayak gini. Jadi masih ada chapter 18 yang harus diselesaikan, lalu... yup. Gue mau pindahan.

Gue... gue bukannya mau ninggalin kalian semua gitu aja kok. Gimanapun juga, gara-gara BW dan POMI, tulisan gue membaik. Gue dapet temen, ide-ide keren, sampe nee-chan super baik bernama Michelle Aoki yang bikinin collab account bernama **Partner In Crime 1 **(cek yo! Kita publish kumpulan one-shot di FNI). Biarpun gue nggak nulis di sini, gue tetep bakalan baca fic kalian semua, komen, fave... apapun itu. Serius. _I'm not leaving y'all as easy as that, you know. _Kalian adalah temen-temen yang bikin gue sampe bisa bermimpi lebih lagi. Sahabat nggak akan bener-bener ninggalin kok!

Well, karena ini emang belum 'akhirnya', gue nggak bisa _say goodbye _sekarang. Masih ada kewajiban satu bagian lagi yang harus gue kerjain di liburan gue yang sempit ini-_- see you there!

**Dearm out Loud! =)**


	18. The Love Confession

Dalam hati, gue bertanya-tanya.

Salah apa sih, sampe gue bisa naksir sama elo?

Kalo gue pikir-pikir, masih banyak cewek di dunia,

Yang pernah gue kenal dan lebih cantik dari elo.

Tapi entah kenapa, firasat gue selalu bilang,

"Dia cewek yang paling pantes buat jadi pacar lo."

Gue mungkin cowok, makhluk yang berpikir secara logis,

Tapi kali ini gue pengen mengikuti kata hati gue.

Ya, malam ini, gue memaksakan diri gue ke sini,

Biarpun gue tau resiko besar yang akan gue tanggung.

Tapi malam ini, izinin gue melakukan yang gue suka,

Sebelum para perusak itu menghancurkan mimpi gue,

Dan pada akhirnya gue yang akan menyesal seumur hidup,

Karena gue takut hidup gue akan benar-benar terpuruk setelah itu.

Malam ini, biarin gue jadi pangeran dan elo putrinya untuk sesaat.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Burned Wings<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Penguins of Madagascar © DreamWorks, Nickelodeon, Tom McGrath, and Eric Darnell

All the words flow – all the OCs – and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OOC, Indonesian, multi-chapters, rated T for safe, angst failed, humanized, AU, gaje, lebay, much dialogue, typos, much OCs, chara death, mild-gore (maybe), third-person POV, Ro mance/Suspense/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Crime/Adventure/Angst (?), RnR please, and the last but not the least, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

First** fic **from** Hikari Tenshiro **for** PoMI**

Chapter** 18**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Well, I'd pleasantly take you to my lovely home."_

Di daun telinga seorang Marlene, kata-kata itu benar-benar menusuk di ulu hati. Disuarakan oleh sahabatnya sendiri yang baik hati dan rajin bekerjasama mengerjakan ulangan Fisika dan Biologi dengan nada seperti pembunuh psikopat yang mengerikan ini... dia ketakutan setengah mati.

Ini sama sekali bukan Skipper yang dia kenal. Ini... apa seperti ini perasaan para target mesin pembunuh satu ini saat mereka diincar olehnya?

_(Skipper... elo serius mau bunuh gue sekarang...?)_

"_Afraid of death, huh? It's not as scary as you think. Trust me."_

Sepertinya, kalau dia benar-benar mati hari ini dengan bulu terbakar di samping mayatnya, dia tidak akan pernah percaya pada seorang laki-laki bejat bernama Gabriel Nicholas seumur hidupnya – ralat, kematiannya.

"Kenapa... kenapa elo berbeda banget sama yang gue kenal?"

"Eh, ada _famous last words _segala nih? Buat... Hell Angel ya? Wah, senangnya. Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan kehormatan seperti ini."

"Dasar narsis! Elo... elo beda banget, sumpah! Hell Angel itu elo kan, Skipper? Ngaku aja deh! Kepribadian elo sebagai Skipper... dan sebagai Hell Angel... beneran, beda banget tau nggak? Elo berubah, 180 derajat jadi berdarah dingin begini! Kenapa?"

Yang dimarahi hanya tertawa psikopat.

"Kau ini bodoh..."

_**DOR!**_

"... mana ada pembunuh bayaran berdarah hangat?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dia menatap gaun putih yang tergeletak lalu langsung bangkit lagi.

"Kau masih sayang dengan nyawaku, atau hanya mau mempermainkannya saja sih?" Marlene ingin marah, namun di hadapannya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Hell Angel bodoh! Menghilang begitu saja seperti... UWAAKH!"

"Saya masih di sini kok, Nona Junadara... hanya kali ini saya berbaik hati untuk mencegah peluru menyentuh kepala Anda," Hell Angel tertawa sinis. "Seingat saya, belati perak ini belum pernah menyentuh darah manusia. Bagaimana kalau darah Anda menjadi pengalaman pertamanya?"

Nyaris digorok pisau seperti ini, Marlene tidak berani memberontak. Salah gerak sedikit, lehernya putus di tempat sepi seperti ini. "Mau lo apa sih?"

_(Kenapa elo beda banget? Apa... apa elo mau gue anggep lo sebagai Hell Angel, dan bukan Skipper yang biasa?)_

"Tidak apa-apa sih..." Suara Hell terdengar ringan, "hanya berjaga-jaga kalau Anda ternyata membocorkan rahasia. Apalagi ayah Anda anggota Interpol. Lebih baik Anda menghilang dulu, daripada saya harus mengungsi ke penjara seumur hidup."

"Emang sepenting itukah kematian gue di mata lo?"

"Anggap saja seperti itu."

_**SRET.**_

_**WUSH.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ayunan belati perak itu benar-benar terarah, seperti atlet bulutangkis yang mengayunkan raket untuk membanting kok ke daerah lawannya. Sayang sekali tidak mengenai satu pun partikel kulit Marlene.

"Elo maunya apa sih? Bikin gue jantungan ya? Dasar PHP tau nggak!"

"Seekor singa senang bermain-main dengan rusanya sebelum memakannya. Sayang, langkah si rusa untuk melarikan diri... sama sekali tidak ada."

"Sialaaaann! Mau lo tuh apa sih? Pake ngunci tangan gue segala kayak gini lagi! Sok bisa olahraga bela diri gitu?"

Tangan Marlene dikunci oleh Hell sedemikian rupa, sampai rasanya kalau psikopat itu membantingnya mendadak, kedua pergelangan tangannya akan patah seketika. Benar-benar menyakitkan, tapi dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Malaikat neraka satu ini memang memiliki kemampuan mencabut nyawa dalam berbagai cara yang luar biasa.

"Yah, untuk olahraga kayak silat dan teman-temannya itu, saya sudah cukup menguasai. Sabuk coklat sepertinya sudah cukup."

_(Holy s**t.)_

Seperti remaja perempuan pada umumnya, Marlene pernah menonton film Twilight. Dia ingat saat Edward mengungkapkan jati dirinya kepada Bella, kalau dia adalah seorang vampir mengerikan. Perlahan dia mulai membandingkan kondisi Bella dan dia sendiri. Saat itu Edward terlihat masih sangat menyayangi Bella dan wanita itu sendiri tidak takut dengan semua kemampuan Edward, sementara Skipper dalam dandanan Hell Angel benar-benar memancarkan aura pembunuh dan dia langsung ketakutan setengah mati seperti tikus di tangan seekor kucing.

_(Sayang, gue nggak seberani Bella Swan. Gue terlalu penakut di pelukannya..._

_...tapi masih percaya kalo dia itu Skipper yang biasa...)_

Dan Marlene memberontak. Melepaskan diri sebisa mungkin.

"GUE NGGAK TAKUT SAMA ELO!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hell hanya membiarkan kunciannya melonggar _sesedikit mungkin. _"Ada apa ya?"

"GUE NGGAK PEDULI KALO ELO MAU BUNUH GUE SEKARANG! GUE NGGAK PEDULI KOK, SILAHKAN!"

"Fu, fu, fu... ternyata Anda tidak takut mati juga ya. Kalau mau tahu, apa alasannya? Jangan berteriak, nanti menghabiskan tenaga Anda saja."

Marlene menoleh ke belakang. Raut wajah Hell Angel menunjukkan sebuah _poker face_ yang tidak tergoyahkan, tatapan pembunuhnya terlihat santai namun mematikan, seakan nyawa manusia hanya mainan kertas untuk anak kecil yang tidak berharga.

"Gue nggak takut kalo elo mesti bunuh gue sekarang. Sama sekali enggak."

"Lalu? Lanjutkan."

"Gue... gue cuma mau elo tau... kalo gue masih percaya elo itu sahabat gue, Gabriel Nicholas yang gue kenal! Yang suka ngasih dan dikasih contekan, yang baru aja beberapa saat yang lalu berdansa bareng gue!"

"Ada lagi?"

Begitu ramah. Begitu meremehkan.

"Gue... gue udah nebak dari awal kalo elo Hell Angel, dan sejak gue tau hal itu, gue masih nggak akan takut buat nodong jawaban soal Fisika ke elo. Dan karena itu, gue nggak takut kalo elo bakal membunuh gue sekarang, di sini."

"Ada tapi-tapinya?"

"Ada! Gue cuma mau nanya, kenapa? Kenapa elo jadi Hell Angel? Kenapa elo mesti jadi incaran bokap gue?"

"... terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan sepertinya..."

"_... and why did you're so charming... that I fell in love with you?"_

"..."

Kuncian itu terlepas seketika.

_**PLUK.**_

_**SRET.**_

_**CKLEK.**_

"Saya anggap, tidak ada lagi kata-kata terakhir."

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**DEG.**_

_**DEG.**_

_**DEG.**_

_(Apa... apa menanti kematian itu seperti ini?)_

Marlene menarik napas panjang sambil menutup mata. Tokalev hitam itu sudah ditempelkan dengan erat ke pelipis kirinya, jelas menunjukkan pembunuhnya adalah seorang kidal – sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak pernah diketahui oleh ayahnya. Sepertinya Hell masih menikmati ketakutannya akan kematian dengan memperlambat tekanannya pada pelatuk pistol. Maunya apa sih?

Dia akan melayang segera, tanpa tubuh dan jiwa. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Oke. Mungkin bisa menghitung mundur sekarang.

[3]

[2]

[1]

[0]

_**BUK.**_

"..."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dengan lirih, Hell Angel angkat bicara.

"Kau tahu cara mengaktifkan pengaman pada sebuah Tokalev?"

Yang dia temui hanya keheningan dan desahan napasnya – yah, tadi dia memang mendesah sih.

"Caranya, tekan pelatuknya secara perlahan sampai ke tengah, dan pengamannya akan aktif secara otomatis."

Mata cokelat itu menatapnya dalam. Di iris itu terlihat emosi seseorang yang baru saja ditipu dengan menyedihkan.

"Ja... jadi..."

"HUAHAHAHA!"

Marlene memutar bola matanya, menatap Skipper yang masih tertawa keras-keras. "Elo gila. Mau lo tuh apa sih?"

"Hah, hah..." Pemuda itu terengah-engah setelah tertawa begitu lama. "Hah? Mau gue? Nggak tau juga deh."

"Sial. Gue pikir gue udah mau mati tadi. Beneran deh, kalo elo jadi aktor gue dukung lo 100 persen! Gaya psikopat lo tuh cocok banget tau nggak?"

Yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum simpul. "Ya, ya, ya... sori deh! Tapi setelah tragedi-komedi yang tadi itu..."

Di tangannya ternyata terselip sebuah tulip merah.

"_...well, let me fill your heart with all my feeling."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dan dari semua hal yang terjadi berikut ini, Marlene hanya bisa melongo.

Ya, melongo. Masih tidak percaya, tidak terbiasa dengan semua hal yang baru saja terjadi. Nyaris dibunuh, ditipu mentah-mentah, lalu...

Tadi yang dia lihat adalah penampakan langsung dari Hell Angel, malaikat maut paling dicari di seluruh dunia. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Skipper yang biasa dia lihat dari samping mejanya kembali. Sekarang yang dia lihat adalah seorang laki-laki yang berusaha menyatakan perasaannya.

Benarkah... benarkah perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam itu terbalas?

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan napas panjang. "Yah, kalau dijawabnya nanti, atau malah ditolak... tidak apa-apa kok. Selama pergelangan tanganku belum tersambung borgol, aku masih bisa menanti. Tapi... untuk kau perhatikan saja. Baru kali ini aku menyukai seseorang."

Marlene menatap dalam iris lensa kontak merah itu dalam. Dia masih bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran, keteguhan, dan kehangatan di sana. Seperti yang biasa dia lihat saat mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang serius, seperti contekan Fisika. Dalam hati, dia kangen dengan soal-soal ganas dari Pak Parno – hanya agar dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama pembunuh bayaran satu ini.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir kau cukup berani juga, tidak menangis ataupun kabur saat aku mencoba membunuhmu. Serius deh," matanya terlihat bersalah, "aku tidak pernah akan mau membunuhmu tau!"

_(Dan kalau dia bicara tentang kebenarannya...)_

_**SYUT.**_

Pernyataan itu begitu tegas dan pendek. "Iya."

Dan iris penuh kehangatan itu kembali terfokus padanya. "Iya?"

"Hmh. Iya."

Sekejap, yang dia lihat adalah tidak ada karena matanya tertutup, yang dia dengar hanya bisikan kecil mengucapkan terima kasih, yang dia genggam adalah setangkai tulip merah,dan yang dia rasakan adalah sebuah ciuman lembut di keningnya. _First kiss ever._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hari Sabtu, 10 jam sebelum proyek Shibuya**

_Hans Junadara mengambil plastik kedap udara, lalu memasukkan benda yang dari tadi digenggamnya erat-erat dengan tangan kiri, sambil celingak-celinguk takut ada orang yang curiga. Maaf saja, tapi dia bukan orang yang sedang mencuri bahan pembuatan narkoba dari gudang apotek._

_Sebagai seorang polisi, Hans selalu berjaga-jaga dengan sarung tangan karet. Sarung tangan itu langsung dia buang ke tempat sampah terdekat setelah plastik ditutup dan tersimpan aman di saku celana depan. Dengan santai, dia berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengeratkan jaket kulit hitamnya, tersenyum kecil pada satpam penjaga pintu utama. Dan di luar, saat dia sudah masuk dalam mobilnya, dia mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mengontak satu nomor, berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris._

/ Halo? Aku sudah mendapatkan sampel rambut siswa yang bernama Gabriel Nicholas itu. Apa tes DNA bisa segera dilakukan? Ya, aku segera kembali. Terima kasih. /

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Kediaman Hans, malam prom nite, 22.30**

Tangan Hans terkepal erat seperti ingin membanting sesuatu.

Dia _nyaris _saja menangkap buronannya, kalau saja pemuda sialan itu tidak masuk ke gang kecil dengan motornya. Hans bukan sembarang penyetir, dia pernah ikut balapan liar waktu masih muda, dan kemampuannya masih cukup terasah untuk mengejar pengebut gila seperti Hell. Katakanlah, kalau ini film _Cars, _maka dia ini Doc Hudson versi nyata.

Oke, ini adalah salah satu aibnya yang tidak diketahui orang-orang kepolisian.

Coba saja saat itu dia memakai motor saja. Tapi motor polisi juga cukup besar untuk melewati gang sekecil itu. Menyebalkan. Apapun itu, dia benar-benar kesal saat Hell Angel berhasil lolos – buronan yang ternyata adalah teman sebangku anaknya sendiri. Begitu dekat dengannya tanpa disadari.

Tapi tadi dia melihat seorang wanita yang dibonceng oleh Gabriel Nicholas – nama samarannya saat ini. Memakai gaun putih, dia takut juga kalau itu Marlene. Hans berusaha menepis pikiran itu, meyakinkan diri bahwa dalam acara tadi banyak yang menggunakan gaun putih.

Sampai itu benar-benar anak perempuannya, dia tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya di tempat – hukuman yang sangat mungkin akan diberikan pada Hell di beberapa tempat seperti di Indonesia. Lagipula dia memiliki izin.

_**BRMM.**_

Hans menoleh ke jendela. Anaknya pulang dengan wajah ceria. Lalu dia mengintip motor itu, dengan bodoh memiliki nomor plat yang sama dengan motor Hell. Dia langsung keluar rumah dan menyeret Marlene ke dalam.

_**SRET.**_

"Masuk ke dalam, jangan macam-macam."

"Tapi... Pa..."

"Bisa masuk ke dalam?"

Tidak ada lagi tanggapan. Hans jarang memarahi Marlene, sebenarnya. Maklum kalau dia kaget. Sementara Gabriel tenang-tenang saja. Hans tak mau basa-basi.

"Kamu mau alasan apa lagi, anak muda?"

"Ehm," yang ditanya memasang wajah bingung, "Bapak bicara soal apa?"

Si polisi mendengus. "Hh, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Hell Angel."

Dan dia hanya tertawa kecil. Hans tersinggung berat.

"SAYA INI SEDANG SERIUS DENGAN KAMU!"

"Bapak jangan marah-marah dulu dong," Gabriel tertawa kecil. "saya sudah menduga sejak awal kalau Bapak sudah mengambil apapun dari tubuh saya untuk mejadi sampel tes DNA kok. Hasilnya bagaimana? Cocok 100% ya?"

"Ya. Jadi, kamu sudah tahu kan saya mau apa? Jangan kabur."

"Tenang, Pak. Saya bukan laki-laki sepecundang itu. Kalau Bapak mau menangkap saya," kedua tangannya ditaruh ke depan, "silahkan kok."

Hans langsung mengambil borgol, yang gerakannya dipotong oleh kata-kata Gabriel.

"Tapi Bapak juga harus memikirkan perasaan anak Bapak."

Interpol itu langsung melotot. "Maksud kamu apa?"

"Baik, kalau Bapak tidak percaya, silahkan tanya Marlene setelah ini. Tapi dia adalah pacar saya. Saya bukan mencari perlindungan lho, Pak. Saya juga tahu diri untuk tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap anak Bapak. Tapi sebagai orang yang pernah jatuh cinta... saya pikir Bapak bisa mengerti. Apalagi saya ini teman sebangku Marlene. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk kami berdua merasakan hal yang sama. Cinta bukan hal yang bisa dipaksakan, lho."

Hans meremas rambutnya, stres. Tidak menyangka anak ini memiliki hubungan juga dengan anaknya. Tapi kalau dia ingat, istrinya adalah mantan teman sebangkunya saat SMA. Dia mengerti maksud Gabriel.

"Yah, saya tahu bagi Bapak ini berita yang mengagetkan," Gabriel melanjutkan pernyataannya. "Saya juga. Saya sudah memikirkan dengan matang tentang semua ini, dan saya yakin saya bisa membuat Bapak tidak menangkap saya. Yah, setidaknya mengundur waktunya. Bapak pasti tidak bisa menolak yang satu ini, kan?"

"APA MAKSUD KAMU?"

"Maksud saya... coba pikirkan perasaan Marlene dalam saat seperti ini kalau saya ditangkap. Saya yakin, Bapak tidak mau Marlene terpuruk dalam kondisi patah hati kan?"

"..."

"Karena itu Pak, saya mohon, dengan sangat, untuk tidak menangkap saya. Hanya sampai Marlene tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada saya lagi. Itu saja kok."

"Jadi..."

"Yah, saya yakin kalau Marlene pasti sedang mendengar ini semua," matanya mengarah ke jendela ruang tamu, yang langsung diikuti oleh Hans sambil tersenyum kecil. "Jadi saya yakin, Marlene juga sudah mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau dia sudah memiliki pacar baru."

Dari balik jendela, Marlene tersenyum bersalah. Hans kembali ke Gabriel.

"Baik, saya mengabulkan permintaan kamu itu. Tapi ingat, hanya sampai anak saya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada kamu. Selama itu, saya mohon kamu menghentikan aksi kamu sebagai Hell Angel – atau minimal, menguranginya, dan jangan lakukan di Indonesia, kalau itu memang satu-satunya sumber penghasilan kamu – dan tidak menyakiti perasaan anak saya. Berani kamu berlaku seperti itu, saya tidak akan segan-segan menangkap kamu dan menyerahkan kamu ke kepolisian Amerika. Saya yakin, mereka akan langsung memberi vonis hukuman seumur hidup untukmu. Siksaan yang bagus bukan? Kamu juga harus berjanji bahwa sampai kamu mati, kamu tidak akan menyeret nama saya dan perjanjian ini. Ini adalah kerugian yang harus kamu tanggung, karena hati anak saya harganya sudah cukup mahal."

Gabriel tersenyum. Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan. Hari itu, anggota Interpol dan pembunuh bayaran melakukan perjanjian tidak resmi, dengan saksi anak dari Interpol itu sendiri – tidak tahu nantinya dia akan mendukung Hans atau Gabriel.

"_Deal?"_

"_Deal."_

**A/N on next chaptah! Dream out Loud! =)**


	19. Closing

Halo semuanya,

Oke, gue, Hikari-chan, ada di sini mau minta maaf atas kesalahan gue. Gue tau, tidak melanjutkan BW adalah sebuah kesalahan besar... sepertinya. Tapi seperti yang gue bilang juga, membiarkan akhirnya menggantung begitu saja juga merupakan kesalahan besar. Gue udah memutuskan untuk tetap menyusun akhirnya seperti dalam chapter 18, yang mungkin mengecewakan tapi udah banyak gue usahain.

Gue banyak belajar dari BW. Fic ini adalah bukti perkembangan gue, dari penulis amatir abal nggak jelas sampe cerpennya bisa lolos nominasi IFA 2011 :) sebuah perkembangan yang gila-gilaan bukan? Banyak temen online, sampe kakak cewek yang gue miliki secara online gara-gara fic ini, bahkan temen gue jadi fujoshi berawal dari sini. BW adalah cerita yang gue banggakan, mulai dari plot sampai reviewnya... biarpun masih kalah lah sama punyanya P2K.

Tapi gue punya alesan jelas buat _discontinued_ BW. Gue mungkin punya pembaca setia kayak temen-temen gue di FB/Twitter dan pembaca baru kayak Lee Sunjhey (yang bikin gue agak bersalah sih, tapi maaf banget gue harus _discon_). Tetep aja, alesan gue bukan itu. Gue mungkin pernah kesel sama G (aduh gue frontal amat, MAAF BANGET!) yang marah sama gue karena benci sama romance tapi tetep baca fic gue padahal udah ada tulisan gede-gede DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Tetep aja alesan gue bukan itu.

Gue hanya kehilangan plot.

Ya, saat ngebikin fic ini, ada satu lobang gede di hubungan antara Silver Dolphin sama Hell Angel. Saat gue nemuin ide itu, gue udah jalan terlalu jauh. Gita sempet nyaranin buat bikin satu chap full flashback. Tapi sayangnya... cerita gue bukan sinetron yang bisa enak aja nambahin tokoh. Inget itu baik-baik. Gue tau gue salah, tapi... mau gimana lagi?

Gue bener-bener berharap, kalian bisa ngerti. Gue nggak akan ninggalin fandom ini gitu aja. Gue akan tetep nulis genre Crime/Suspense/Romance, dan Michelle juga tau kalo gue akan bikin fic kayak gitu di fandom lain (yah, gue juga mau memperluas area nulis gue. Gatau mau Hetalia, Harry Potter, atau Naruto, ada saran gitu?) nanti, mungkin setelah UN atau kapanlah itu. Still, I need your help. Kalian tetep temen gue, dari awal sampe akhir.

Gonna miss y'all so much

**Dream out Loud! =)**

P.S: Ada rencana buat _side story! _Kalau kalian mau tau... Marlene punya _sillybands _yang selalu dia pake tiap hari, termasuk di prom! Dan bentuknya? Berang-berang dan penguin!


End file.
